Blindsided
by jdub13899
Summary: Deadliest Catch: Andrea thought she had it all. She had the perfect job, the perfect boyfriend. She couldn't have asked for more, until one day, everything changed. Bad at summary's. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Please review. A new story I am working on. Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Twenty-five year old Andrea Michaels sat on the deck of her uncle's house and watched as her two younger cousins play with her younger sister Abigail. Andrea was the oldest of all of her cousins and siblings, and they all looked up to her.

"Andi! Get in here!" Sig Hansen, her uncle, yelled to her.

Andi stood up and walked inside the house to see Sig, Edgar, and Norman sitting on the couch watching the Seattle Seahawk game.

"What?" She asked, walking up to them.

"We need beer refills." He said, holding up his empty beer bottle.

"You did not call me in here to be your beer bitch." She said, dumbfounded.

"And why not?" Edgar asked, smiling.

Andi walked over to the refrigerator and started to shake up a bottle of beer to hand to one of her uncles, but her aunt June walked around the corner.

"Don't even think about giving that to them in this house." June said to her, smiling.

Andi groaned, putting the bottle of beer back in the back of the refrigerator. She took out four bottles of beer, and then headed over to the couch and sat next to Norman.

"Thanks darlin'." He said, taking one of the bottles.

"You all are lazy." Andi said, opening her own bottle.

"We don't get to watch the game often. We're not going to miss it." Edgar said, taking his own bottle from his niece.

"You could have asked nicely." Andi added, taking a swig of her beer.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Edgar asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. He should be here soon." She said, glancing at the time. "He had his own family thing this morning."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I didn't want to impose on his family breakfast. Plus, they went to church, and I don't go to church." Andi never did like going to church. That didn't mean she didn't believe in God, because she did. She just never understood going to a mass service once a week to show that she believed in God.

"Sig! Start the grill!" June yelled.

Sig groaned, getting up from his seat to go out to start the grill. They were making cheeseburgers for their Sunday lunch. The whole family tried to get together every Sunday when they were not out fishing, and they had all just returned home from the Behring Sea just a few days prior. Andi's mother, Susan, never did like her choice in careers, but Andi lived to be out on the boat. She had to fight her way to let her uncle's join them in the crab season, and they had yet to regret bringing her out with them four years prior. She never let a chance go by to be on the boat.

Looking at Andi, nobody would think that she was a crab fisherman. She was 5'2", 110 pounds, and was tiny in size. She had long blond hair that had dark black streaks throughout it. If the boat wasn't on the show, The Deadliest Catch, she would never convince anyone that she was, indeed, a fisherman. She had actually met her boyfriend, Blake Painter, up in Dutch Harbor. He was a crewman on the boat The Maverick, and they had been together for over two years. She never thought she would date a fisherman, but when she met him, he swept her off her feet. They had been together ever since.

Andi felt someone kiss her cheek, and she turned her head to see Blake standing there.

"Hey, you're here." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Into the game, I see?" He asked, going to sit next to her.

"You know me. Go Seahawks." She said.

Blake laughed, putting his arm around her.

"How was your morning?" Sig asked, taking his seat back.

"It was nice. Relaxing."

Andi watched as Edgar lean over to say something in Blake's ear, and then him nod. She looked over at him, but he tried to ignore her.

"What?" He asked.

"What was that all about?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said, watching the TV.

"Uh huh." She said, still eying him. He just responded by kissing her on the forehead, and then went back to watching the game.

"Blake, would you like a beer?" Susan asked.

"Sure." He said, turning around. Susan handed him a bottle of beer, smiling.

Lunch was ready about thirty minutes later, and everyone sat outside to eat, much to the guys' dismay, since the game was still on. June wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, how was your king crab season?" Susan asked Blake.

"It went pretty well. It was long, but we got through it." Blake said, eating a spoonful of potato salad. "Can't wait until we go out again though."

"You sound like these guys." Linda, Edgar's wife, said.

"It's a fisherman's life." Sig said, smiling.

Andi just smiled, her left hand resting on Blake's leg. The only thing she hated about fishing was not being able to see him, but they both loved their jobs, and she didn't see either of them leaving it. Everyone ate, chatting about what was going on in everyone's lives since they had been gone fishing. Abigail, who was five, was in her first year of kindergarten, which was a huge deal to her.

Andi's parents were divorced, however, her mom remarried her current husband, Dave, who was in advertising, and was out of town at that time for another road trip. Andi had two siblings, her younger brother, Alex, who was eighteen, and Abigail. Alex had the same father as her, whose name was James. He lived in Reno, Nevada, but came to Seattle often to see Alex and herself as much as he could. Her parents had split on good terms, just fell out of love. They still considered themselves friends after everything, which made things easy on Alex and Andi.  
"So, Andi, what dessert did you bring today?" Sig asked after everyone had finished eating.

"What makes you think I brought something?" She asked with a smile.

"You always bring dessert."

Andi was a great baker. She couldn't make a meal to save her life, but when it came to desserts, she was an expert.

"I brought nothing special." She said. "No time. I just brought over a chocolate cake."

"Chocolate!" Abigail yelled, clapping her hands.

"Mom, want to help me dish it out?" Andi asked, standing up.

"No, you sit. I'll do it." Blake said, standing up. "You baked it, it's the least I could do."

Andi gave him a weird look, but sat down anyway. She looked over at June, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's being a little too helpful lately." Andi said to nobody in particular.

"Has he? Never would have noticed." Linda said.

"Something is up, and I don't know what it is." Andi said, looking around the table.

Nobody said anything, just shrugged their shoulders.

Blake returned with the chocolate cake and a stack of plates and plastic forks. He then started to cut the cake up into pieces, and then handed them out to everyone.

"Thank you." Andi said when he sat next to her, handing her a plate.

He responded by kissing her, then going to eat his cake.

Andi took a bite out of her cake, and watched everyone. She could tell something was going on, and that she was one of the only ones who didn't know what exactly it was about. Everyone kept looking over at her, and she didn't know why. The smiles that she kept getting made her feel uncomfortable, because she never usually had that much attention on her.  
"Blake, what's going on?" She said to him quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Seriously. I can tell something is up, and nobody is telling me."

Blake just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's nothing."

Andi took another bite out of her cake, noticing that everyone was staring at her again. She chewed the piece slowly, swallowing it.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" She asked him again quietly.

He looked over at her, and smiled.

"Nope. You look fine." He said.

Andi took another bite of her cake, and again, everyone was eying her.

"Am I eating this funny or something?" She asked him again.

He laughed.

"You're paranoid over nothing."

Andi took a drink of her beer, watching as everyone ate and talked amongst themselves. She kept eating her cake, extremely paranoid by her family. She tried to dismiss the thought of them all watching her, but they didn't help any.

Andi was about to finish her piece of cake when she bit into something. It was hard, definitely something that was not supposed to be in her cake. She made a face, and then spit it out into her hand to reveal a ring. Immediately she could feel her adrenalin run, and that's when she noticed that Blake wasn't sitting anymore, but was actually on his knee next to her. Her mouth dropped open when she realized what was going on.

"Andi, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. The fact that you chose to be with me, of every man out there, just goes to show how lucky of a guy I really am. Will you please make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" He asked.

Andi had her hand covering her mouth at that point, and she could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes." She said, smiling. She pulled Blake in for a kiss, tears falling from her eyes.

Blake took the ring from Andi's hand and put it on her ring finger. She just stared at it, hardly believing what was going on.

"I knew something was going on!" She cried out, laughing through her tears.

"You need to just relax next time you have that feeling." Edgar said, laughing.

"I can't believe you all knew about this."

"You think I could ask you this and not get your uncles' permission?" Blake asked, laughing, holding her hand.

"Very true. They would have killed you."

"Ain't that the truth." Norman said, laughing.

"You guys almost ruined everything though. She was completely freaking out over here." Blake said, laughing.

"I swear I thought something was on my face or something. You guys can't keep secrets very well." Andi said, laughing.

"Let me see it." Nina said, smiling. Andi reached her left hand over the table so her cousin could take a better look at it.

"Congratulations you two." Sig said, holding up his beer glass.

Everyone at the table raised their glass to cheers to the happy occasion. Andi was on cloud nine at that point. She was so excited, she could barely contain herself.

"I love you." Blake said to her, smiling.

"Love you too." She responded, kissing him gently.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember, I own nothing. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Andi sat down on the couch, handing her best friend, Angie Waters, a glass of wine, smiling.

"So, how did he ask you?" Angie asked, accepting the glass of wine.

"He put it in my piece of cake." Andi said, smiling. "It was very sweet actually. I always thought that something like that would be kind of cheesy, but it fit. It was perfect."

"You two are quite the cheesy couple." She said, laughing. "Whenever you two are together, you are all over each other."

Andi shrugged her shoulders. "We only get to see each other a few months out of the year. I'm always on the boat."

"Are you going to cut back on that now, with getting married?"

Andi shook her head.

"No way. He knows that being on the boat means the world to me, and he loves his job just as much as I do. He wants to be captain of the Maverick one day, and Rick has been promising it to him for awhile. We both grew up with dreams of being on the boat. I wouldn't expect him to stop, just like I hope he wouldn't expect me to stop."

"The difference between you and him, however, is that you work on two different boats and are on a boat a lot more than he is. What if you guys decide to have kids?"

"If we decide that, then down the road, we will figure that out. Right now, that's not a priority to either of us."

"So, when do you leave again?"

"I leave a week after New Years." She said, sipping on her glass of wine. "Opie season is gonna' be a long one this year. I just have that feeling."

"You say that every year, and it's never a long season."

"That's why I say it." Andi said with a smile.

"So, when do you guys want to get married?" Angie asked, smiling at her.

"We haven't really talked about it in detail, but we have thrown mid August in the air. Second weekend in August actually. That way I'm not on any boat at that time, and it is between Salmon season and King Crab season, so I won't be gone."

"You are never home." She laughed. "You should take Salmon season off."

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"I may do that, because my uncles said they could do without me for the that tendering season, however, I won't know until we get to that point. I'm planning on hiring a wedding planner, so hopefully most of the stress will be off my shoulders. You know how I am with planning things."

Angie laughed.

"You're awful."

"Exactly. We'll see."

"Are you going to ask Marissa? She would kill you if you didn't hire her to plan your wedding."

"I already left her a message to give me a call." She said, talking about a good friend of hers who happened to plan weddings. She was one of the most well-known wedding planners in the Seattle area, and Andi only hoped that she would have time to plan her own wedding. "I want to get through Opie's, and then really start working on the wedding. Plus, I'll be gone for a couple weeks in May for Herring season as well."

Angie shook her head at her friend.

"I don't know why you joined the Time Bandit to go tendering. It's not like you fish."

"Johnathan needs help. He doesn't like training greenhorns for the 10 days that they fish. I can do the job, and he prefers that I just help them out."

"I'm sure he would prefer you to help him out on a lot more than just with the boat."

Andi threw the couch pillow at her friend, who giggled.

"You are going to have no time to plan this wedding. Just watch."

"What all could be entailed in it, honestly? I have to buy a dress, pick out a color, and let the wedding planner do the rest."

Angie busted out laughing.

"You are in for a rude awakening, my friend. Just wait."

"We'll be fine."

Just then, the door opened and Blake walked in.

"Hey, how was your day?" Andi asked, smiling at him.

"Busy. Got a lot done though. How are you ladies doing? Enjoying a glass of wine I see?" He said, kissing Andi in greeting.

"Talking about your wedding."

Blake laughed, tossing his keys on the counter.

"She really thinks that she can plan a wedding while fishing the whole time. Did you know that she only thinks she has to worry about a color and her own wedding dress?" Angie asked, looking at Blake.

"What else is there?"

"You two really are meant for each other." She said, laughing.

"Then you need to help me! You know I'm not into that sort of thing!" Andi said. "You and Marissa both need to help me!"

"Oh, we will. She better agree to it. Then again, she may know she has her work cut out for her planning your wedding."

"I'd say I want a small wedding, but somehow, I don't think that will happen." Blake said, sitting on the back of the couch.

"My family alone constitutes it to be a large wedding." Andi said, laughing.

"Ah, the Hansen clan. This will be one hell of a bash, huh?"

"You aren't allowed to have a small wedding. You two know way too many people to not have a small wedding. You would have a lot of people after your heads if you don't have a big wedding." Angie said, giving the two of them a look.

"She is right." Andi said, looking up at Blake.

He laughed.

"Weddings are a woman thing. That is one thing I have learned in the many years of my life. I will be happy with whatever you decide to do."

"Don't say that! That's the chicken shit way out of this." Andi said, pushing him off the couch.

"Whatever you want will make me happy too." Blake said, kissing Andi. She just gave him a look, but then laughed.

"You ladies have fun. I will be in the room if you need me." He said, walking out of the room.

Andi heard her cell phone ring and she reached over to the coffee table where it sat. She looked at it, and then smiled.

"It's Marissa." She said, smiling at Angie.

"Tell her she better do it, or I'll come after you."

Andi laughed, answering the phone.

"You're engaged!?" Marissa yelled over the phone.

"Well, that would be correct, since I asked you to plan the wedding, huh?"

"It's about damn time that boy asked you to marry him! We need to start planning! We have a lot to do? When's the date?"

"Second weekend in August is what we're thinking."

"You are giving me only eight months?!" She yelled again.

"I guess so? It can't be that hard, right?"

"Andrea! Seriously? Why do you think I make so much money doing what I do?" She asked. "You are nuts if you think that this will be easy. Please tell me you are not working the times you normally work."

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Andrea! That means you will be around, what, a total of three months?"

"Yeah." She asked, making a face.

"Ohhh, you are in for a rude awakening. We need to get together ASAP." She said.

Andi listened as Marissa rambled off a bunch of details that needed to be thought about, and set up a time to get together the next day to go over details. By the time Andi hung up, she noticed Angie covering the smile that was plastered on her face.

"You should see your face right now." Angie said, giggling.

"Why?"

"You look like a deer in headlights."

"Am I going to regret planning this wedding?" Andi asked her friend.

"There are reasons why many people planning weddings say they wish they would have eloped. Guess what, I can 100% guarantee that you will be saying that more than once during this process."

Andi made a face, finishing her glass of wine.

"Another glass, bride to be?" Angie asked, getting up.

The next day, Andi met Marissa for lunch to start going over the wedding details.

"Now, I am going to be honest with you. I don't have time to figure out china patterns, and floral designs, and all of that. I want this wedding planned for me." Andi said, taking a bite of the salad that she had ordered.

"What does Blake want?"

"The easy way out." Andi said, honestly, making a face. "I do know that I want my color to be blue. It's my family color, and my grandmother would appreciate it."

"That's a start." Marissa said, smiling at her. "Now, what about a church, a reception hall, seating charts, guest lists, food, wedding photos, photographer, band…"

"Whoa, slow down! Why can't you just do all of that? I thought you were the wedding planner?"

Marissa laughed.

"How about we take this one step at a time?"

Andi nodded, sitting back.

"I didn't realize that there was so much to worry about for a wedding. I mean, I've been to weddings before, but I didn't realize what all went into a wedding."

"Depends on how big of a wedding you want."

"Well, you know my family. It's going to be a huge wedding."

Marissa laughed.

"I will send you home with some samples, and I want you and Blake to look over them, and decide which you like. I will take care of most things for you, however, you do have to have a say in this. I can't just throw a wedding and hope you like it. This is your day, and you have to be happy with it."

"I have seen your work Marissa. I am sure whatever you do, I will be happy with it."

Marissa laughed, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Now, on a friend level. Will you be one of my brides maid's?" Andi asked, smiling.

Marissa smiled at the question.

"Of course!" She yelled, getting a few stares from people at neighboring tables.

Andi smiled.

"When are you planning on going dress shopping?"

"This weekend. I already know what I want to get, style wise and all, but not sure. I've never really thought too much about it."

"I'm sure we'll find something." Marissa said.

They finished up their lunch, and then Marissa left sample books with Andi, and then headed off to meet with another client she was planning a wedding for. Andi went home and walked into the house where she saw Blake and his best friend, Adam, sitting on the couch playing their Playstation 3.

"What you got there?" Blake asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"All of this shit is sample books for the wedding. I can't believe there are this many sample books. Honestly, I don't understand how some girls just become enthralled in all of this. This is insane!"

"So, you're not going to turn into one of those Bridezillas?" Adam asked, laughing.

"Definitely not." She said, setting the bags of books and samples on the kitchen table. "Do we really need to have a seating list for the reception? I mean, who does that?"

"I say have it be a free for all. Everyone sits where they want to sit." Blake said, looking up at Andi, who was sitting next to him on the couch. She curled up next to him, watching the TV.

"I say if people don't like who they are sitting with, go sit somewhere else. Why should that be our problem?"

"Agreed." Blake said.

"Anyway, are we doing dinner with your sister still?" She asked Blake, who was engrossed in the video game he was playing.

"Yeah, and my parents."

Andi made a face. She got along with his sister, however, when it came to his parents, she could do without seeing them. They never approved of Andi and Blake's relationship, and she knew they were more than thrilled when they heard about the engagement, but in all honesty, she really didn't care what they thought.

"Gina is very excited to talk to you about the wedding." Blake said

"And I'm sure your parents will want to put in their two cents about the wedding preparations too, huh?"

Blake acted as if he was ignoring the question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"They're my parents, Andi. Of course they will want to have some input."

Andi rolled her eyes.

"It won't be that bad." He said, looking over at her. "It's just dinner."

"Famous last words." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

Dinner that night was held at an Italian restaurant downtown, one that Blake's parents frequented often. Blake and Andi were late, which was not unusual for them, and his parents and sister were already sitting at the table when they arrived.

"Hey, how are you?" Andi asked Beth, Blake's mom.

"I'm good. You look lovely." She said, hugging Andi.

"Thank you."

"Congrats on the engagement." Gina said, hugging Andi.

"Thanks. You will have to go dress shopping with me this weekend." Andi said.

"Why?" Gina asked.

"You're in the wedding party. Of course you need to come with me. I need your opinion on dresses."

Gina smiled excitedly. Blake looked over at Andi, smiling at her, happy that Andi had asked her to be a part of their big day. They all ordered their food, chatting about how their fishing season had been, about Gina's classes that she currently was in, and about Christmas coming up.

"When is the wedding?" Mark, Blake's dad, asked, going back to the main event on everyone's mind.

"We're thinking second weekend in August. Andi won't be on the boat, and it's before we leave for Opie's." Blake said.

"You're still planning on working until the wedding? That's 8 months away!" Beth asked.

"Well, it's my job. We have to pay for the wedding somehow." Andi said, looking over at Blake.

"We have a wedding planner taking care of most of the stuff for us. She's a good friend of Andi's, so we trust her to know what we like." Blake said to his mom.

"But you're planning on slowing down, right? You're on a boat nine months out of the year."

"Why would I slow down? It's what I do. It's what I love." Andi said.

"Well, what about kids? You're gonna' have kids, right?"

Andi looked over at Blake, who was just picking at his food.

"We haven't really talked about it, and I'm sure we would figure it out at that time, however, I'm not planning on slowing down anytime soon."

"You really can't believe that being a fisherman is the right thing to do as a wife and mother, right?" Beth asked.

"And why not?"

"That's a man's job. Not a woman's job. You need to start to realize that what you are doing just isn't right."

Andi, full of anger, looked back at Blake, waiting for him to defend her.

"No, I don't have to realize anything. Excuse me." Andi said, getting up, then walking away. She grabbed her purse as she left. Blake followed after her.

"Wait, Andi, don't leave." Blake said, catching up to her outside.

"You said nothing. Never would I ask you to change who you are in this marriage. My family would never ask you to change who you are. Why is it okay for your parents to ask me to change who I am?"

"They don't understand. You know they don't understand."

"You could have said something to help them understand. You said nothing, Blake. You kept quiet like you always do with your parents. I am always the bad guy when it comes to them and me."

"You aren't."

"Blake. I know that they don't think I'm the perfect match for you, and honestly, I don't give a shit. You could try to be on my side every once in awhile."

"I'm sorry." He said. "Will you please just come back in there and finish the meal? If you do, I will definitely make it up to you." He added, wrapping his arms around her, smiling.

"Sex doesn't fix every argument we have." She said, trying to not look, or smile, at him.

He kissed her. "Sure it can."

Andi wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, the kiss lasting a little longer than the one before.

"Please?" He asked, sticking his lower lip out.

"Fine. Let's just get this dinner over with." She said, sighing.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing her hand. They both walked back in and sat back down at the table, and it was obvious that the rest of them were uncomfortable with what had happened.

"I'm sorry if what I had said upset you." Beth said, looking over at Andi.

Andi nodded, taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"I'm sure you will make the right choice, when the time comes." Beth had to add.

Andi, clenched her fist under the table, but Blake reached over and grabbed her hand, to try to calm her down. She glanced over at him, and he just gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, what time did you want to go dress shopping?" Gina asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was hoping to get there around two?" Andi suggested.

Gina nodded, smiling at her. Andi smiled back, going back to eating her meal. After what seemed like a never-ending dinner, they were saying their good-bye's to each other, and Blake and Andi headed to their house. Andi collapsed on the bed, covering her face with her pillow.

"It wasn't that bad." Blake said, kicking his shoes off.

"I think I would have enjoyed someone taking a needle to my eye more than that dinner."

"You're overreacting." He said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Were you not at that dinner?" She asked. "I'm sorry, but your parents are awful."

Blake laughed.

"Which is why I didn't ask you to marry me with them there. I know they can be hard to handle at times, but they are my parents."

"Soon to be my in-laws." Andi said, making a face.

"They do like you." He said. "In their own way."

"Hey, at least they didn't bring up Jessica tonight." She mentioned, looking over at him. Jessica was his ex-girlfriend before Andi came along, and according to his parents, she was the perfect girl for him, and he made a huge mistake leaving her. His parents usually brought Jessica up in front of her every time they were together.

Blake laughed, laying down next to her.

"And at the time I was dating Jessica, she was not the girl for me either. No girl is the right one for me until I date the next one. My parents will realize, sooner or later, you are for keeps."

Andi smiled at him.

"You're stuck with me." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry to break it to you."

"It's more like you're stuck with me." She said, rolling over to face him. "Now, I do remember that someone owes me a certain something for putting up with a certain someone's parents this evening." She added, with a sly smile on her face.

Blake laughed, and quickly grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She screamed, laughing, as he brought her in for a kiss.

* * *

Please review. I love any and all comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please remember, I own nothing. Just a short little chapter.

It isn't much, and i'm really not happy with it (rewrote it about 3 times), however, this is the finished product. This story will get better! I just don't know when I will get to update again, since a LOT of life issues have come up and will be taking over for the next few weeks. Will try my best to get an update going soon.

Please review and tell me what you think so far!

* * *

Andi stood on deck of the Northwestern, hopping up and down, trying to stay warm. It was snowing out, and according to Sig, a big storm was getting ready to go through the harbor, so they were scrambling to get the deck secure and ready. The Time Bandit was docked up right next to the Northwestern, and Sig was on their boat talking with Andy and Johnathan Hillstrand.

"Hey, Andi! Do you work?" Mike Fourtner yelled from the Time Bandit, laughing.

"I'm waiting for our bait to arrive!" Andi yelled back, smiling.

"Don't lie. You do just as much work on that boat as you do when you're on this boat. Not a damn thing."

Andi rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the comment. She was one of the only fishermen she knew that worked on more than one of the crabbing boats. She looked for any chance she could get to get out on a boat, even if that meant working for the Hillstrands for a few weeks. They always give her a hard time, but she didn't mind. She gave it just as much as she got it, when she was in the right mood for it. At that moment in time, she was cold, and was ready to get going, but the fact that Nick and Edgar were taking so long bringing the bait to the boat was putting her in a bad mood.

"There is nothing else you could be doing right now?" Sig asked, coming out of the Time Bandit's wheelhouse.

"Your incompetent brother is taking too damn long." Andi said, stuffing her hands deeper in her sweatshirt pocket.

"It's funny how when Edgar does something wrong, you suddenly aren't related to him anymore. I told you to go and get it yourself, but you didn't want too. So quit your bitching." Sig said, laughing.

"She whines like that on our boat too! I was wondering if it was just because she was with us or not." Johnathan joked.

"Fuck you all." Andi said, shaking her head, but smiling.

"Is that an offer?" Mike yelled, laughing.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be leaving soon?" Andi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're leaving with them!" Sig said, laughing.

Andi gave her uncle a horrified look. She would leave with them if it were true, but she would rather work on her uncles' boat. She would be on the Time Bandit any chance they gave her, as long as the Northwestern wasn't fishing itself. It was the main rule that she had said from the beginning, and wasn't about to change that rule.

"You act like that would be the worst thing in the world." Andy said, laughing.

"You know two Andy's on a boat is nothing but bad news. That's why we never work together."

Andy Hillstrand laughed.

Andi walked over to the edge of the two boats and sat on the side of it.

"You look a little upset." Mike said, sitting on the side of his boat next to her.

"Just in a bad mood. I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You need to quit that shit. You know that's not allowed."

"It's not allowed when I work on your boat. On this boat, I can do what I want." She said with a small smile.

"Is that all you guys are waiting on?" He asked, readjusting his hat.

"Yup. The boat has been ready, just need some bait to fish with."

"Did you guys go cod fishing this year?"

Andi shook her head. It was one of the rare years that none of her uncles wanted to make the trek out to fish for cod, and Andi couldn't help but feel a little bummed about it, but was happy with the fact that she was able to get some wedding planning done. She did find her dress, and even found herself getting a little excited about the whole thing. She found herself getting more into the planning than she had even thought she would come close too, which surprised her.

"So, I heard there is a congratulations in order?" Mike asked, smiling at her.

"I guess so." She answered with a smile.

"So, that's what it will take to get you to smile?" He asked, laughing. "It used to only be the fact that you were on a boat. That used to be all it took."

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm growing up Fourtner." She said, laughing.

"You can grow up all you want. Just don't lose that spunk we all like." He said.

"That'll never happen." She said, smiling.

"And don't become one of those damn housewives either. That is not you at all."

"You know me. That will definitely never happen."

He laughed.

"It will, I just hope no time soon." He said.

"You're still stuck with me. Don't you worry your pretty little head." She said, laughing.

Just then, Andi heard a truck pull up to the dock. She turned to see a truck and flatbed filled with bait.

"It's about damn time!" Andi yelled to Edgar as he crawled out of the truck.

"I didn't realize we were on a set time to get back." Edgar barked, slamming his door shut.

"I'm ready to get a move on! I want to get out of the harbor!" Sig yelled, climbing onto the Northwestern.

"We weren't the only ones getting bait. Chill the fuck out." Edgar said, jumping on deck.

"Can we just do this?" Norman asked, walking over to the hydraulics to get the crane going to bring the bait on deck.

"You need to chill out bug. It's too damn early to be starting this attitude of yours." Edgar said, calling Andi by her nickname that her uncles had given her when she was little. As a kid, she would follow her uncles around like a bug, or as Edgar put it, an 'annoying little bug'. The name stuck with her, and even to this day, they still called her by the nickname.

Andi, Jake Anderson, and Matt Bradley started to take the bait, once on deck, and put it in the large walk-in freezer. Once all of the bait was securely put away, Sig got the all clear to set off. Andi stood on deck, waving to the guys on the Time Bandit, who were about to set sail themselves.

"Be safe out there!" Andi yelled to the guys on the other boat.

"You too! I need someone sane on the boat with me for herring season!" Mike yelled, laughing.

Russell Newberry, who was standing next to him, was nodding in agreement, but then realized what Mike had said, and gave him a look of offense.

Andi went inside to the galley, where Matt was working on dinner. The boat was rocking heavily due to the storm that was starting to go through Dutch Harbor. It was the tail end of the storm, and Sig was hoping to ride on the edge of the storm all the way to the crab grounds. He knew he was risking it, especially with a full deck load of pots, but decided to go for it. The main part of the storm was heading towards Dutch Harbor, not towards the crab grounds. He was just hoping that the forecasted path of the storm was to hold true, and not steer the other way.

A few hours after everyone ate, Andi took a couple cups of coffee up to the wheelhouse where Sig was sitting, cursing under his breath at the weather. It was nasty out, and knew that he would need more coffee. She noticed that the pack of cigarettes he had sitting in front of him was open, and empty. She handed her uncle the cup of coffee, which he graciously accepted, and then reached into one of the drawers behind him and grabbed a fresh pack of cigarettes, and then started to smack them against the table, packing them down for him.

"What would I do without you." Sig said, not taking his eyes off from the front of the boat.

"Have a raging nicotine fit." Andi said. "None of us really want to go through that."

Sig nodded in agreement, taking a fresh cigarette out of the pack and lighting it. He offered one to Andi, who immediately accepted it, and then took a seat on the bench behind his chair.

"You don't want to get some sleep?" Sig asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Nah. I won't be able to sleep with as much as the boat is rocking. You know I worry easily."

"The one who lives to be on the boat worries most about it sinking."

"At least someone does."

Sig laughed. Andi sipped on her coffee, and then looked at her ring, smiling.

"So, heard Blake is captain of the Maverick this season." Sig said, trying to make conversation. He was trying to keep his mind off the storm that was beating down on the ship. He regretted leaving the harbor at that point, but wasn't going to openly say it.

"Yes, he is. Rick surprised him when we got up here."

"He'll do good." Sig said. The conversation wasn't working on getting his mind off things. Freezing spray was already building up on deck, and he was not happy about it.

"I'm going to need you guys on deck." Sig said, cursing under his breath.

"Let me guess. Ice bashing time?" She asked, groaning.

"Yeah. It's going to be a long ass trip if it is already starting up." He said, shaking his head.

"I'll get the guys up and out." She said, standing up. She walked down the stairs into the galley where she saw Jake and Nick lounging on the benches watching TV.

"Time to bash ice." She said, kicking Jake's foot.

"Oh goody." Nick sarcastically responded.

Andi walked over to the room that she shared with Edgar and let herself in. She threw a pillow at him, and he sat up quickly, startled.

"Time to bash ice. Get your ass up." She said, smiling at him.

"I will remember that!" He yelled after her.

She woke up Norman and Matt, and the group all got on their rain gear and headed out into the rain. It was pouring out, and the ice was already a couple inches thick. They immediately went to work started to get as much of the ice as they could off of the deck. It was almost a losing battle by that point, but they kept working at it.

They beat ice for hours, taking small breaks in between. The boat was becoming more and more unstable in the storm. Sig wanted nothing more than to bring the crew inside, but when they got to the edge of the crab grounds, he ordered to start dropping pots immediately. The crew was exhausted by the time they started to set pots, but sensing the imminent need to get the pots off the boat, they dug in. Andi, who was the quickest at untying pots, tied a rope around herself and started to climb the pots, hooking the crane one by one to each pot. It was long, and grueling, but after 12 hours of fighting the storm, they finally launched the last pot.

"Great job guys. I hate to say it though, but one more round of beating ice, and then you guys can come in."

Andi groaned. It was the only job she hated on the boat. If she never had to crush ice, she would be in heaven. She wouldn't even mind working in a storm every day if she didn't have to de-ice the boat.

"I can't feel my body." Matt said, lighting a cigarette.

"Suck it up Bradley." Jake responded, taking a sledgehammer, and then heading towards the back of the boat.

"I could really beat that kid sometimes." Matt grumbled.

"Don't start this shit again." Andi said, shaking her head. "We're too tired to deal with it."

"Deal with what?" Edgar asked, coming in at the tail end of the conversation.

"Matt is getting testy." She said, tossing the cigarette she was smoking overboard.

"Let's just get going on this so we can get inside and defrost and get some food and some z's." Edgar barked.

Andi stood there, holding a sledgehammer, and watched as the guys headed in different directions of the boat to start de-icing it. She sighed. The boat was covered in a thick layer of ice. It was rocking slowly, which was the first indication of how top-heavy it was at that moment. She took a deep breath, and then started to pound the ice on the side of the boat. They kept at it for four hours before dragging themselves inside. Andi stripped her raingear off of her, her body screaming at her in pain, and then went straight to her bunk. She passed out as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *

There it is! Please review!!! I love to hear what you have to say! It makes my day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Please remember, I own nothing. This is all in good fun. :)

Was able to work on this more than I had thought. Things in my life were put on standby with circumstances that are out of my reach, so I had time to write. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Andi stood on deck watching the offload of the last of the crab they caught for their quota. The season they had started off bad, but they caught their quota in record time. Sig was more than thrilled to have the season over, and they were scheduled to leave the next day to head back to Seattle.

"You going to the bar with us tonight?" Jake asked Andi, who was staring off into space.

"Maybe. I'm not much in the mood." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't say you're all depressed that the season is over."

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not really that. I'm just sad that Blake is still fishing. I miss him."

Jake made a fake gagging noise, smiling.

"Not my fault that you can't find yourself a woman." She snapped back, joking.

"Who said I wasn't holding out for you?" He joked.

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"I still don't believe this marriage will happen." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks for the lack in confidence." She said, crossing her arms.

"I don't' know. Just, have a feeling." He said, getting serious.

"Well get rid of that feeling. It's happening." She said, giving him a look.

"What's with you two?" Edgar asked, walking up to them with the clipboard with the weights on it.

"Junior knows how to piss me off." She said, glaring at Jake.

"Just telling her my honest opinion. Won't see her now until the wedding."

"According to you, there won't be a wedding." She said, hands on her hips.

"Jake, why do you have to go and open your big ass mouth. I told you to keep your opinions to yourself." Edgar spat, giving Jake a look.

"And when do I ever do that?"

"You need to learn." Andi said, turning away from him. She then noticed Andy Hillstrand walking towards the Northwestern, looking visibly pissed.

"What's wrong with you, old man?" Andi asked, smiling at him.

"I have a problem, and you know I hate problems." He said, jumping on deck.

Andi watched him walk up towards her, and waited for him to go on.

"We have had nothing but engine trouble this whole trip, and now I'm down a couple deckhands, and you know how we hate training a greenhorn when we are so close to finishing a season."

Andi crossed her arms, again waiting for him to get to the point.

"I have one more trip I need to make, and I was hoping you would be willing to come out with us so I didn't have to deal with training a greenhorn. It would make this bitch of a season go by a little smoother than before."

"What do I get out of it?" She asked, giving him a hard time.

"I won't throw you overboard right now." He said, not wanting to play around. She could tell at that point he was in a bad mood. She stood there, staring at him, contemplating on if she really wanted to go out again. Her body ached, and was screaming at her to say no, but then her heart told her to go, because it's what she loved to do.

"Fine. I just have to call Blake and tell him I won't be home when he gets back." She said, looking over at him.

"Can you call from our boat? I want to get going." He said.

Andi nodded.

"Good. Pack your shit and I'll see you on the boat." He said, then walked away.

"Someone seemed pissed." Edgar said, smiling.

"Usually they are done well before everyone else. The fact that most of the boats are done and he has another trip has to be killing him right now." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I can only imagine how Johnathan is acting right now."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Edgar said, laughing.

Andi sighed, and then headed towards her room to start packing her things. Sig came to the room after hearing she was going back out fishing, and stood there.

"What makes you think that it's a good idea?" He asked, scowling.

"Who said I ever listened to good ideas?" She asked, not looking at him.

"I don't like it. Crabbing on a different boat is so much different than tendering. I don't think your mother will be too pleased if she hears I let you go out again with someone other than us."

"She'll get over it." She said, throwing more things in her bag.

"If it has to do with money, I will lend you the money." Sig said.

"It has nothing to do with that, and you know it." She said, throwing the last of her things in her bag, and then zipped it up.

"Just be careful, will ya'?" He asked, watching her.

"Don't I always?" She asked him. "Do you really think the Hillstrands would put me in danger?"

"Who the hell knows." He said, shaking his head.

"Now I know you're bullshitting me. I'll be fine." She said, and then walked out of the stateroom past her uncle. She headed up on deck, where the guys were closing up the now empty tank.

"We don't have to ride back to Seattle with you?" Norman asked. "Thank God."

She stuck her tongue out at her uncle, and then smiled.

Andi made her way off the deck, and then headed towards where the Time Bandit was docked. When she got there, she saw the group of guys standing on deck waiting for her.

"It's about damn time! Don't think we will wait for you the whole trip!" Johnathan barked, then headed inside to the wheelhouse.

"Nice to be here too." Andi said, throwing her bag on deck.

"It's been one hell of a trip, to warn you." Mike said as Andi jumped on deck.

"So who all is going to be here?" She asked.

"It'll be Russell, Neil, and myself." He said. "And, well, you."

"Oh, just have to add that in there, don't you?" She asked, smiling at him.

"But of course." He said with a smile.

"What happened to Eddie and Scott?" She asked, concerned.

"Scott had a family emergency he had to get back too. Eddie broke his leg and is out until next season."

"Wow, the crab God's are definitely against you guys this season, huh?" She joked.

"You have no idea."

"Well, now we get to see your crabbing skills! That's what I'm looking forward to most about this arrangement." Russell said, smiling.

"I can't crab. It's all an act." She joked, grabbing her bag. "Now where do I put this shit?"

"I'll show ya'. You have to share a room with Mike. Sorry to break the bad news to you."

Andi made a face, and he gave her a look as if he was hurt.

"Someone told me you snore." She said, looking over at him.

"And someone told me that you talk in your sleep. I guess we're both screwed, huh?"

Andi laughed, following the guys inside to where her bunk was going to be. She threw her bag on her bunk, and then headed outside back on deck where Andy was yelling to get ready to set sail. Andi glanced over at Russell, who just shrugged his shoulders. Andi sighed, and then dug into work. She started getting the bait ready, wanting to be ahead of the game, that way they were ready when they got to the crab grounds.

Once they were heading out of the harbor, she heard Andy yell over the hailer for her to come up to the wheelhouse. She headed inside, taking her rain gear off first, and then went up to the wheelhouse where Johnathan and Andy were waiting.

"Yes?" She asked, looking over at them.

"You wanted to call Blake?" Andy asked, holding the SAT phone.

Andi nodded, and then went over and dialed the number to the Maverick. Blake answered the phone, seeming distracted, until he heard Andi's voice on the other line.

"What do you mean you're going out on the Time Bandit?" He asked, obviously disappointed.

"They needed my help. It's only one trip. I hopefully won't be out that long."

"We are headed back in now. I was hoping you'd be there and we can head home together."

"I'm not even in the harbor. I am heading back to the crab grounds now."

"So, you decided to do this without even talking to me first?"

"I'm sorry, didn't know I needed your permission to work. Never needed it before." She said, sounding annoyed.

"I just would like, for once, to go home and have you be there. That's all."

"Well, I guess that one time won't be this time. Have a safe trip home." She said, then hung up the phone. "If he calls back, I'm busy." She added.

"Trouble in paradise?" Andy asked, smiling.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Now, I'm going back to setting bait, that way we're ready for when we get to the grounds."

Andi left the wheelhouse, and went back to work.

A few hours later, Andi woke up from a nap, trying to get some of her energy back, and realized that the boat wasn't moving much. She crawled out of bed, seeing that Mike was not in his bunk, and walked out in her pajama bottoms and tank top. She headed up to the wheelhouse where she saw Johnathan, Andy, and Neal sitting. Her eyes adjusted to the light and realized that they were surrounded by ice.

"What's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms, looking over at Andy.

"Our season just turned to shit." He responded.

"What else can possibly go wrong this season?" Johnathan asked angrily.

"Are you guys telling me you set your pots near the ice pack? The ice pack that has been creeping up on the grounds faster than any other season? The same ice pack that we have all been warned about all season long?"

"Welcome to the Time Bandit my dear." Neal said, laughing.

"Why are we laughing? We need to find our pots. I can't find our shit!" Andy yelled, getting more agitated as time goes on. "I want everyone dressed and outside now!"

"Roger." Andi said, turning around and heading down the stairs towards her room. She passed by the guys in the galley, who were all eating, trying to wake up.

"Andy wants us outside." She said, grabbing a piece of sausage that sat on one of the plates of food.

"We had a feeling." Russell said, taking a bite of food.

"I notice how you guys kept the fact that we are fishing pots out of ice from me." She said.

"We all knew you wouldn't come." Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're right. I'm tired of beating ice. I'm tired of fishing pots out of ice. Andy had told me it was going to be a quick trip."

"Andy lied to you darlin'." Russell said, smiling.

Andi cursed under her breath, heading into the room to change into her work clothes.

"I can get used to seeing that walk around the boat." Russell said, laughing.

"You and me both." Mike said, smiling.

It didn't take long for the three of them to get out on deck. Andy chimed in, stating how slow they were, and not worth the jobs they had. Andi just gave a look over at Mike and Russell, smiling. She shook her head, and then headed over to the side of the boat to start looking for buoy bags.

"I would love it if you guys started to pound ice while I looked for the buoy's." Andy said over the hailer, not really giving them a choice.

Andi sighed. She decided that bitching about it wouldn't get her anywhere at that point. The Hillstrands had tricked her into her own personal nightmare. She just had to keep going, knowing the faster they started, the faster they would be done.

She started pounding the ice on deck, which was a couple inches thick. She felt every muscle in her body scream at her, but she ignored the pain.

"I got one! It's in the ice flow, but I got one!" Andy yelled over the hailer.

The three of them dropped what they were doing, happily, and went over to try to fish the pot out of the ice. They kept going back and forth between breaking ice and fishing out pots that Andy and Johnathan would find in the ice pack. The weather seemed to get colder and colder as time went on, and it was so cold that the crab were losing their legs, which they were unable to keep. All it did was bring down the morale on the boat, and made everyone more cranky as time went on. Neal had joined the group on deck to start helping pound ice, which helped move things around a little faster. After hours of fishing pots out of the ice, they finally were bringing up their last pot, which put Andy in a better mood than he had been in since she had gotten on the boat.

Andy let everyone come in while they moved to new grounds to set the pots. He was hoping to find the crab quickly so that they could fill the boat fast so they wouldn't have to be out there longer than they already were. If the ice pack didn't take hi pots the way they did, he would have been able to fill the boat on one last sweep through his pots, since he was on a 600 average. It killed him to leave such great fishing, but he knew he had to leave the ice.

Once they got to where they were going to set the pots, Andi quickly started baiting the pots as quickly as she could to get them off the deck as quickly as they could. Andy and Johnathan watched from the wheelhouse, impressed with how well Andi was keeping up.

"I have half a mind to call Sig and tell him we're stealing his deck hand." Johnathan said, watching Andi jump into the pot to bait it, and then crawl out quickly to close the door to the pot.

"No wonder why he never wanted her to work for us. He knew we'd find out his secret weapon." Andy said.

"I knew she was good when she was here for tendering season, however, never knew how good she was for this. It's like there are five guys down there." Johnathan said, smiling as he watched Russell slip and fall on deck. "And then there's our guys, who can't even keep up with her."

"Good idea bringing her on board for the last trip. We may actually finish this soon after all." Andy said, smiling. "Think she's going to still come out for herring season?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Johnathan asked.

"You heard the fight her and Blake had. She may not go out to make him happy after coming with us now."

"That girl better bring her ass out!" Johnathan said, raising his voice a little.

"Chill out, brother. I'm just going by what I just heard on that phone call. She's going to be a married woman soon. Things will change."

"I sure hope they don't change. That boy better not force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"You know she is not one to do what she is told. However, he may guilt her into cutting back a little." Andy said.

Johnathan shook his head, staring out the window.

They set pots for the next ten hours. Once everything was in the water, they all headed inside to eat. Andi, volunteering to cook dinner, make spaghetti for everyone, which was devoured almost as soon as it hit the table. After everyone ate, they all headed to their beds to get some sleep.

Andi laid in bed, trying to sleep, but was unsuccessful with Mike snoring from his bed. She leaned over to her bag to fish her I-pod out of it to listen to the music to see if that would drown out the sound of the loud snoring in the room. After about twenty minutes of still not being able to sleep, she turned off her I-pod and crawled out of bed. She took her pillow in one hand, and then walked over to where Mike was in a deep sleep. She then took her pillow and started to repeatedly hit him in the head, waking him up.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, putting his arms in front of his face to stop her from hitting him.

"The snoring needs to stop Fourtner." She said. He could tell by her voice how tired she was.

"But pestering you is what I live for." He joked.

She went back to hitting him with her pillow, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her on the bed next to him.

"I don't snore when I have someone to cuddle with." He said, laughing.

"Either that or you want to snore right in my ear." She said, struggling to get up, but his arm around her waist was keeping her in her spot.

"You need to learn to trust me." He said, laughing.

"Last time you said that to me, I was tied to the crane for a couple hours hoisted up in the air."

Mike laughed at the memory of his prank.

"There will be no pranks this time. I'm too tired." He said. He was laying on his side facing Andi with his eyes closed. His arm was draped across her waist with her on her back.

"I do retaliate you know." She said, her eyes getting heavy.

"That's what you said last time, and you still have yet to do anything about it." He mumbled.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment." She said, smiling.

"For being a Hansen, you sure are soft." He said with a smile.

Andi elbowed him in the stomach, and he groaned.

"Want to take that back?" She asked, looking over at him.

"If that would mean you will let me sleep, yes." He said, laughing.

Andi rolled onto her side facing awake from Mike, and found comfort having someone sleep next to her for the first time in months. She sighed, wishing it was Blake, but settled with Mike. She felt herself drift off to sleep, realizing that Mike was right on not snoring with someone laying next to him. She was grateful for that fact.

Russell made breakfast for everyone when they woke up. Andi crawled out of bed with the first smell of the food coming from the galley, careful to not wake up Mike who was heavily sleeping next to her. She walked into the galley and went straight for the coffee. After pouring herself a cup, she sat down at the table sleepily.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Russell asked.

"Once Fourtner stopped snoring, wonderfully." She responded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ready for another long day?" He asked, setting food on the table.

"Yes. I'm hoping for stuffed pots today. That would make me very happy."

Just then, Andy walked out of his room, stumbling into the galley.

"Good morning captain." Andi said with a small smile.

"Morning. We ready to fill this boat up?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"More than you think." Andi responded, sitting back in the chair.

"I have a good feeling about this spot. I feel large, stuffed pots." Andy said, smiling. He sat down next to Andi, sitting back.

Russell sat down the rest of the food, which consisted of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon, and then went to wake up Mike and Neal to eat before going to haul pots. The two of them walked into the room groggily, both getting coffee before sitting down at the table to dish up food.

"Good mornin' ladies!" Andy said, smiling.

Neither of them responded, both still trying to wake up from their sleep.

They all ate in silence. Andy headed up to the wheelhouse after eating, and Johnathan came down to eat himself.

"We'll be at our first string in twenty minutes." He said, filling his empty cup of coffee.

Everyone at the sound of that got up from the table, putting their dirty dishes in the sink, and went to get ready. When Andi finished, she quickly cleaned the dishes and put the food away in the kitchen, and then joined the crew on deck. It was cold, like Andi had expected, but she was happy to see that the boat hadn't taken on much ice. There was some breaking that needed to be done, but nothing like they had seen the day before.

"I want to see you throw the hook today." Russell said to Andi as they finished clearing the deck.

"So you're volunteering yourself to do bait? How thoughtful of you." Mike said, smiling.

"Hell no. You would switch with her." He said, putting the sledgehammer he was carrying away.

"How nice of you to think so fully into this idea. But I'm game. I want to see how well you throw the hook." Mike said, smiling.

"Fine. I'll show you wussies how it's done." She said, walking over to where the hook was at. She leaned over the side of the boat to get sight of the buoy's that were in the water. Once she got a good sight of it, she threw the hook and managed to snag the line on the first toss. She brought it in quickly and put it in the block while Neal used the hydraulics to bring the pot up.

"Not bad Andi with an I." Andy said over the hailer. She knew he was in a good mood when he called her that, and she hoped he stayed that way.

Andi did a bow, smiling up at the wheelhouse.

The pot came up to the water and Andi took the crane hook and hooked it on the pot and watched as it came above water. She groaned at the sight of the almost empty pot. Andi knew, at that moment, they were in for a very long day.

* * *

There you have it! Please review!!! It gives me the inspiration to work on this more. May be able to get another chapter done before life takes over again. :) THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I still don't own anything. :)

2 updates 2 days in a row!! Go me! Please review!!! It gives me the encouragement to write more! :)

* * *

"Last pot!" Andy said over the hailer.

"Thank God." Russell said, sighing. They were finishing bringing up the last of the pots that were in the water, and the crab in the pots didn't get any better. The most they had in one pot was 100, and they were exhausted.

"Will this trip ever end!" Mike yelled, throwing the last bait bag towards the bait stand.

"I'm going to go with a no." Russell answered.

"It has to end. We have to think positively. We have way too much negativity on this boat. You guys need to cheer up."

"We are usually happier. We are usually done way before this." Mike said.

"I know. Every time we finish, you guys have already been done for awhile." Andi said, smiling at Mike.

"I say you're bad luck. That's what I'm going with." He responded with an evil grin.

"What's the excuse for all the bad luck that happened before she got on this boat?" Russell asked.

"Good point."

"Quit trying to put the blame on me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Russell, Mike, and Neal all laughed.

"We're going to run up the hill a little bit and set some pots, so don't go far." Andy said over the hailer.

Andi walked over to the bait station and started to get some bait set-ups ready for when they started to set pots. Russell came over and joined in the efforts to get ahead, grinding the herring in the chopper.

"Do you never take a break?" Russell asked her.

"If I take breaks, I feel the pain. I just keep working through the pain, and I don't notice it as much." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, breaks put you behind. The more I work, the faster things will get done, the sooner I get to get some sleep."

Russell nodded.

"I'm going to go and make something quick to eat." Neal said, heading inside.

"Food definitely sounds good right now." Andi said, feeling her stomach growl.

They spent time prepping the bait bags and stringing the cod until Mike came out to tell them that the food was done. They went inside and enjoyed the quick meal before heading back out to set the first string.

"Andi, you need to go up to the wheelhouse. Andy is wanting to talk to you." Johnathan said as he came into the galley.

Andi nodded, then headed up the stairs to where Andy was at. He was studying his maps, trying to figure out where to set pots next.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Andi with an I." he said, smiling. "I want you to do something that I hope you would help me with."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Tell me where your uncles' fishing grounds are." He said. "I know he has to have some sweet spots."

Andi laughed.

"You have never come across to me as the desperate type." She said, smiling at him.

"Not saying I'm desperate. Just saying I want this season to be over, and with as fast as you guys finished, I figured there was still crab there, and we can finish this season right up."

Andi shook her head.

"And what makes you think I will give up their spots? Do you not realize who I am related too?" She asked, sitting down on top of the table he was working at.

"They will never find out!" He said, smiling.

Andi shook her head, and then pointed to Dave, the camera guy for the Discovery Channel.

"I'm not stupid." She said, smiling.

"So you would rather deal with the torture of having to set pots and wonder if they will come up with crab or not? Don't you want to go home and be with Blake?"

"I would love too. However, I'd rather deal with this torture than deal with what my uncles would do to me. Not a single one of them is pleasant when they are angry."

Andy laughed.

"I can't believe you won't give the spots up." He said.

"What would you do if I went to my uncles and tell them where you have been fishing? Don't think I don't know where we were when we were in the ice. Even though it was cold, and we lost the majority of the crab, I remember that there were 600 plus keepers." She stated, smiling.

"Yeah, I'd kill ya'." He said.

"Need to think these things through Hillstrand." She said, hopping off the table. "Now, hurry up and pick our next spot so that we can get working. I want to sleep, and you hovering over these maps aren't helping me achieve that dream."

"You are more like your uncles than I remember."

Andi smiled. "I will take that as a compliment." She then went back down to the galley, taking her seat back next to Neal. Johnathan, at the sight of Andi coming back down, headed back towards the stairs quickly.

"I didn't give up the spots Johnathan." She yelled to him as he walked away.

With the sound of that, his steps got slower, and she saw his head hang low, as if his spirits were brought down. Andi smiled to herself, loving how she is seeing the tough guys were depending on Andi, of all people. She was loving every minute of it.

"Suit up! We're getting ready in fifteen!" Andy yelled down the stairs angrily.

"Whatever you did, I bet it means we're in for one hell of a day." Mike said, standing up.

"He will get over it in time. I have a good feeling about setting this next string. It can't be hell forever." She said, standing up.

"Why? Why would you try to jinx this?" Russell asked, throwing his dirty dish in the sink.

"Because I love being on this boat so much with you guys!" She said sarcastically. "I really honestly do feel good about this string."

Mike shook his head, heading out of the galley to get ready to go out.

They all suited up and headed out on deck and got the first pot ready. Andrea was given the task of climbing the stack of pots to untie them and help hook them to the crane. She was the smallest, and according to the guys, would be the fastest on the pots because of it. Andi just figured it was their way to get out of being on top of the stack.

They set a few different strings in different areas in hopes that at least one of the strings will have decent crab in it. Once the prospect strings were set, Andy gave everyone a few hours to get a quick nap in before hauling pots again. Andrea went to crawl into her bed when she saw Mike go for his bunk as well. She then grabbed her blanket and pillow and started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the bench out here. I want sleep, not to listen to you snore."

"Harsh. But at least I'll get a good sleepy myself. You grind your teeth in your sleep."

"I do not!" She said. "I don't even know how."

"Darlin', you do. Whenever you switch positions in bed, you grind your teeth."

"I don't even know how."

"I will have to tape you or something. I'm surprised nobody has said it to you before."

"You just need something to bitch about. Goodnight Fourtner." She said, and then left the room.

She climbed on the bench at the table and fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow. They were given only a couple of hours to get some sleep before Andy wanted to pull some test pots. Andrea drug herself off of the bench, very stiff from sleeping on the small, hard bench, and went to go change. When she got out of the room, she headed to start to get dressed to go out on deck when she saw Mike talking to Steve, the other camera guy on deck. When she came into the room, the two of them looked at her with a smile on their face.

"What?" She asked, looking at them.

"Not a thing." Mike said, trying to sound innocent.

"Bullshit. Just tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

"We just have a little something to show you." Mike said, motioning for Andi to walk over to where the two of them were standing.

Andi, not sure if she was wanting to see what they were going to show her, walked over and looked at the TV screen that Steve was holding. He hit play and it showed Andi sleeping, talking in her sleep as well as grinding her teeth.

"I hate you both." She said, elbowing Mike in the stomach.

"Why do you insist on doing that to me?" He asked, holding his stomach.

"Don't give me reasons to do it then." She said, putting on her raincoat. "And let me guess, that will go on the next season of Deadliest Catch?" She asked Steve.

"Actually, was already told that they got it when you were on the Northwestern. Edgar had the camera and did his own thing, and that just may go in the show, and you sleeping was a part of that. More than likely, because it's you, it will make it in." Steve said with a smile.

"Of course it will." She said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with you? You usually love a good joke." Mike said, laughing.

"I love a good joke, however, I think I'm gonna' be more like my uncle Norman. Never talk when a camera is around. Maybe these guys will finally leave me alone."

"You love the attention too much. You will never do that."

"I just may try." She said. "I know you guys are just eating up the fact that I am working two different boats this season. I know the way you think. I just would like, for once, to be left alone. I understand that a girl doing this job is very rare, but seriously, back off."

With that, Andi walked out onto deck to get ready to haul the first pot. The rest of the guys followed slowly behind, not saying a word. Andi was on the hook, which helped her get rid of some of the anger she had at that moment. When the first pot came to view, she threw the hook and put it in the block. They all waited for the pot to come up. Once it was in view, she could hear Mike cheer from the other side of the launcher. She noticed that it had crab in it. For a short soak, it had a decent number of crab in it. The sight of crab didn't even bring a smile to Andi's face.

"We're going to set some pots here! Let's get this show on the road!" Andy yelled over the hailer.

Andrea pulled the rope out of the coiler and got it ready to set the pot back. They brought in the other pots in the string, setting more pots along the way. The other strings that were set were decent as well, which gave them good hopes to finish the season soon. Once all of the pots were in the water, they all headed inside to let the pots get a good soak time in them before hauling them again. Andi, not wanting to speak with anyone, went straight into her room and crawled into bed. She heard Mike enter the room as well, and she acted as if she was asleep so he would leave her alone.

"Andi, I know you're awake." He said, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"Good for you." She said, not turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry if we hurt you in any way." He responded.

"I'm not mad at the fact that you pulled the joke on me. I really, honestly, am not. I just wish that I had some privacy again. No matter what I do, it gets put on TV. Even when I'm not on these damn boats, I am one of the most recognizable people from the show. I can't walk down the street without being recognized anymore." She stated, turning towards him.

"The joys of being on TV." He said.

"I didn't sign up for this. I don't mind the fans. I love the fans. I wouldn't even mind the crew and being on TV. I just wish there were limits as to what was put on TV."

"Maybe you should tell them that. I mean, you didn't invite them on the boat. Your uncle did."

Andi nodded.

"You don't need to shut out all of us though. We know how social you like to be."

Andi smiled.

"You're right." She said, sighing.

"I never thought I'd hear the day where you would admit that I am right. I think I want to get a video camera or something and tape it, just to savor the moment."

She laughed, and then turned back away from him.

"Now I'm going to bed." She said. "If you feel like you're going to snore, either leave the room, or get in bed next to me. I want to get a good nights sleep."

He laughed.

"I might take you up on the offer. Now move over."

The crew slept for the next few hours, getting as much sleep as they could before it was time to haul pots again. As they slept, the weather got worse with the impending hurricane coming their way. Andi awoke to sirens going off, and felt Mike spring out of bed, heading out of the room. She followed, realizing that the power had gone out, and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She headed up to the wheelhouse where she found Andy, obviously angry.

"Where is everybody!" He yelled.

"Mike headed down to the electrical room to find out what is going on."

"And why aren't you there?" He asked.

"I know nothing about electronics. I would be in the way." She answered.

"Fine. Stay up here and keep an eye out. Not much you can do, but I'm going to go help."

Andi nodded, taking the captains chair and looking out into the night. It was pitch black out, and with no power, there were no lights out anywhere. The boat was rocking back and forth dangerously, and Andi found herself forgetting to breathe with the suspense of not knowing if the next wave was going to tip the boat to its side or not. With no power, she couldn't steer the boat at all, and she was scared. She waited, impatiently, for the power to come back on, or even if it will come back on or not. She found herself wishing that she was below deck, watching the guys figure out what is wrong, instead of up in the wheelhouse, not having any idea what they were doing. She found a pack of cigarettes that she figured were Johnathans, and lit one quickly.

"Try to fire it up Andi!" Johnathan yelled up to the wheelhouse.

Andi, searching for the power switch in the dark, hit it, but nothing happened.

"Nothing!" She yelled down.

She heard Johnathan curse, walking back towards the electrical room. Andi sighed, keeping an eye out for anything, but saw nothing. She was hopeless, and completely vulnerable to the Behring Sea. Not something she liked to be.

"Try it again!" Johnathan barked, breaking her from her trance. She hit the power button again, and this time, the power started and lights turned on. She heard the engine turn on, and she smiled at the sight. The smile, however, quickly left her face when she saw a huge wave heading their way.

"HOLD ON!" She screamed, pushing the throttle to try to take the wave head on, but was unsuccessful. The boat went on its side, tossing Andi across the wheelhouse and into the side of the chair. Andi, after the hard hit, laid in her spot, afraid to move. She felt the boat turn itself upright on its own, and the sense of getting up left her, and she immediately felt the pain that was shooting through her left arm.

"Andi! Are you alright!?" Johnathan yelled up to the wheelhouse.

Andi went to answer, but her head was pounding with pain.

"Andi!" Johnathan said, running up to her. He knelt down next to her. She wasn't moving, but he could see that she was breathing, which he was happy to see. "Can you sit up?"

Andi went to move, but winced in pain and collapsed back down.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My arm, and my side, and my head." She said softly.

"Can you turn and lay on your back? I don't want to move you until we are sure you don't have a spinal injury."

Andi, holding her breath, moved to her back, wincing in pain.

"You have a pretty bad cut on your forehead." He said, moving her hair out of her face. "Let me lift up your shirt a little to see your side."

Andi felt Johnathan lift up the side of her shirt to reveal an already forming bruise.

"That's going to be a nasty bruise. Does it hurt to breathe?" He asked her.

She shook her head no.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"It just hurts, a lot. Not to breathe, but my arm, and head, and side. It just hurts."

"Want to try to sit up again?" He asked her.

Andi nodded, reaching out her good arm to get a grip on Johnathan. By that time, the rest of the crew were up in the wheelhouse to see how Andi was doing. He helped pull her up to her feet, and immediately she became lightheaded and collapsed back to the floor.

"We need to get her in bed. Someone grab the first aid kit to care for the cut on her forehead. Someone get her some water, and an ice pack. We need to keep her awake."

Andrea felt Andy pick her up and start down the stairs towards her room. Once there, he sat her down on the bed, and he felt her tense up in pain.

"Just relax. I'll find out where that ice pack and first aid kit is." He said, and then walked out of the room. Before long, Mike came in holding both the ice pack and first aid kit.

"Here." He said, handing her the ice pack. She immediately put it against her side, and then held it there with her sore arm. He sat on the side of her bed and opened the first aid kit, bringing out some sterile gauze to wipe her forehead with. He tended to the large cut on her forehead, cleaning it up as well as he could with what he had.

"Johnathan said that if you didn't hit the throttle when you did, we just may have sank." He said as he cleaned up her wound.

"Did he?" She asked.

"Yeah. The boat was still going when we turned, and since it was still going, it righted itself up. If you didn't react as fast as you did, we would be in a whole different situation right now."

Andi sighed, closing her eyes.

"You definitely saved us." He said. "Now, you open your eyes, because you can't sleep. You may have a concussion."

Andi opened her eyes, glancing over at Mike, who was concentrating on her wound.

"Doesn't look like it needs stitches, which is good news." He said, looking at it. "Just some butterfly bandaids should do it. May have a scar there though."

"Battle scars." She said with a small smirk.

"Does your arm feel broken?" He asked.

Andi took a deep breath and raised her arm, and then moved it around as much as she could.

"Everything works, just sore." She said.

He nodded.

"Good. Probably just sprained then." He said, applying more butterfly band aid's to her forehead.

"I want a cigarette." She said, wincing in pain when he accidentally hit her cut.

"No ya' don't. You just think you do."

Andi made a face.

Mike put the last of the Band-Aids on her cut, and then applied a large bandage over the whole thing for any drainage that was bound to happen.

"There, as good as new." He said, smiling at his work.

"If I was as good as new, I'd be okay to get up out of bed and start hauling pots." She said, groaning.

"You will be able too in no time. Right now, enjoy the break." He said.

"I don't like breaks." She said, making a face.

"Would you like something?" He asked.

"The book that is in my bag. That would be nice." She said.

He reached over to her bag and started to dig through it. He brought out 'The Client' by John Grisham. He turned back to Andi, whose eyes were closed.

"Wake up!" He yelled.

Andi's eyes opened up.

"I was awake." She responded, reaching for her book.

"This is kind of an old book. Haven't I seen you read this before?" He asked.

"More than likely. I've read it a few times. It's one of my favorites." She said. "Love the movie too."

"I can't read the same book over and over. I get bored too easily." He said.

"I've read other books. I just really like this one." She said, opening it to where she had left off previously.

"Now, I am going to lay in bed, and stay awake myself. If I do fall asleep, you are not allowed, got it?" He asked.

"The book will keep me awake." She said with a smile.

"Yeah right." He said, laughing. He closed the first aid kit, and then walked over to his bed and crawled in, putting his headphones in, turning on his I-pod.

Andi dove into her book, but felt herself doze off. Mike would occasionally look her way to make sure she's awake, which she was doing a good job of so far, but she felt herself starting to slip.

"When can I go to bed?" She asked.

Mike looked up at the clock on the wall, and then said "not for another hour or so."

Andi groaned.

"Do I need to come over there and keep you awake?" He asked.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

He took his headphones out of his ears and walked over and crawled into bed next to Andi, careful to not hit her sore arm or side.

"Read to me." He said.

"Seriously?" She asked. "You will be confused as to what is going on. I'm in the middle of the book."

"So? It'll keep you awake." He said, resting his arm behind her neck. She leaned her head against his arm, getting comfortable.

Andi, sighing, went on reading her book out loud. After Mike felt certain she was safe to fall asleep, she passed out before he even said goodnight.

* * *

PLEASE review!!!! I want to know what you all think! Tell me what you think may happen next! If I like your idea more, I may change my ideas of how it's going to turn out. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still don't own anything. :)

Please let me know what you think. Love to hear what you have to think!

* * *

Andrea woke up and realized that she was the only one in the room. She slowly crawled out of bed, still in pain, and headed towards the bathroom to wash up a little. Not wanting to get her cut wet, she used a washcloth to clean her face carefully, and brushed her teeth, and then headed upstairs to the wheelhouse where she saw Andy watching the guys with intense concentration.

"Good morning." She said to him.

Andy turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Hey, you're up. I thought for sure you'd be in bed in pain for days." He said, smiling.

"I am pretty sore, but thought I'd get some fresh air. How's it going today?" She asked, looking out the front window at the guys. She noticed that Johnathan was out there working, helping sort crab.

"We got some good numbers in the pots. Hopefully we can wrap this awful trip up soon." He said, watching the guys as well. It was raining out, and still blowing pretty hard, but nothing like it was the night before. The worst of the storm had passed, which was the good news, but it still left for horrible conditions on deck.

"I wish I was out there." Andi said, watching a pot come up over the rail.

"You are in no shape to go out there today. Maybe in a couple days I will allow it, but not today."

Andi sighed, sitting down on the bench by the captain's chair.

"The string is almost done. If you want to help, you can cook them all a nice meal." He offered.

Andi nodded in agreement, and then headed down to the galley. She looked in the freezer for something that she could fix for them all. She decided on cooking some steaks that she found, and made a potato dish and steamed veggies to go with it. She took her time with the meal, trying her hardest to not mess things up, but had a feeling that it was bound to happen. She moved slowly, her left arm in a lot of pain as she moved it to lift things. She almost dropped one of the many steaks she was cooking, but managed to finish. She had everything on the table by the time everyone came inside.

"Aww, honey. You baked." Russell said with a smile.

"Sorry if it tastes bad. You know I'm not much of a cook." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

All of the guys sat around the table, dishing up their food, and digging in.

"The steaks are a little overdone, but otherwise, not bad." Johnathan said, taking a bite out of his steak.

"Well, as long as you guys say it's good, then I know it's safe to eat." She said, sitting down next to Johnathan.

"You know that's bad if you are afraid to eat your own cooking." Mike joked, smiling at her.

"Now, the cookies I have baking in the oven, I will jump on those as soon as they come out. I think they may be my best batch yet." She said with a smile.

"That's what that smell is. It smells amazing." Russell answered.

"Dessert will be ready soon." Andi said with a smile.

Everyone chatted over dinner, the talk staying lighthearted after all of the bad things that had happened on the boat that season. Johnathan and Andy switched spots so that he could grab something to eat, and then announced that they would be on the next string within the next 20 minutes. Andi watched as all the guys stood up, putting their dishes away in the sink. Andi started to clean everything, putting the food away, checking on the cookies, which were ready to come out.

"I have fresh cookies everyone." Andi said, pulling them out of the oven.

"Wow, those look good." Neal said, hovering over Andi.

"Let me take them off the pan so you can have one." She said, and then started to take them off the pan. Once they were on the plate, the guys immediately started to dig in to the fresh baked cookies. Andi, grabbing one for herself before they were gone, stuck it in her mouth, holding it there, while she stuck the hot pan in the sink.

"Thanks for the great food!" Andy said, smiling.

"I'd say anytime, but this may be the best meal I can pull out of myself." She joked.

"It wasn't that bad. If you tried again, I bet you'd do great." He said, then headed up to the wheelhouse.

"You only say that so that you don't have to cook." She said with a smirk on her face.

Andy shrugged his shoulder with a smile as he started to climb the stairs.

Andi cleaned the galley slowly, trying not to hurt her arm. Every now and then, she would run into something and her side would scream in pain, but she ignored the pain as much as she could. Once the galley was clean, she headed up to the wheelhouse to watch the crew work. She felt bad not being able to go out there and at least sort crab, but Andy wasn't having anything to do with it.

"I want to go sort crab." Andrea said.

"You really are a true fisherman." Andy said, laughing. "I'd be the same way right now."

"Then let me go out there."

"You really think I'm going to let you out there when you can't even hardly move your left side? You're nuts. The weather is too bad out there for you to go out there. Your uncles would murder me if something happened to you, so I'm not letting you out there when you aren't 100 percent."

Andi groaned, sitting back on her seat.

Andi watched as the guys worked, and she felt helpless. She hated the fact that Johnathan was doing her job at that moment. She moved her arm, trying to get the pain to go away faster, but after lifting it twice, she had to stop. She felt tears sting her eyes with the pain. She had the thought of it being broken pass through her mind, but ignored it, since she was able to move it normally.

She spent much of the next day either cooking for the guys, or sleeping, trying to rest, which was rare to get on a crab boat. She found wrapping material and was able to wrap her wrist, which was where most of the pain was coming from, and convinced Andy and Johnathan that she was ready to go out and work. They agreed, restricting her to only sort crab, which she accepted almost immediately. The guys were okay with that, just relieved that she was well enough to come out and work again.

"I'd milk the injury all I could." Russell said as they sorted the crab on the sorting table.

"Do you know how boring it is on this boat without being able to work?" Andi asked, smiling at him.

"I'd sleep. Lord knows I don't have enough of that right now." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd say we have had enough time off this season." Mike responded, heading away from the sorting table to throw the hook to get the upcoming pot.

"I do wish that we were done with this season. I do agree there." Russell said.

"Be happy with the fact that you are well, and healthy. Who cares how long the season takes, as long as you are well."

"You are way too positive to be on this boat." Russell said with a smirk.

"Well, you all are way too negative. No wonder why I don't work for you guys." She responded with a smile.

"And working for the Hansen's is the better alternative?" Mike joked.

"I am a Hansen, so tread carefully." She said, giving him an evil eye.

"Not saying it's a bad thing." He said with a smile.

"You're just saying that because I am here. You know I can kick your ass, even with a sore arm." She said, throwing the last of the crab into the tank.

"I'd take you, but that would mean taking on a girl, and I don't harm chicks." He said, looking over at her from the side of the boat, where the pot that was on its way up to the boat was about to emerge.

"Wish my uncles would feel the same way." She muttered under her breath, leaning against the sorting table.

The next pot came over, and they continued on sorting through the crab that came on board. They spent many hours doing the same thing, and the guys sent Andrea inside when her wrist couldn't take the pain anymore. She never complained, but when Russell noticed that she wasn't using the wrist at all, he insisted that she went inside. She went inside and cooked a chicken dinner. She made scalloped potatoes and grilled vegetables. She sat down next to Mike as everyone dug into the food when they came in from sorting crab, and watched their expressions to see if everything was acceptable to eat.

"Wow, Andi, may be your first decent meal." Neal said, taking another bite out of the chicken.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at him.

"Seriously. Chicken is nice and tender. Potatoes have an actual taste to them. The veggies aren't soggy. I'm surprised you actually made them." Johnathan said, giving her a look of approval.

Andi took a bite out of the meal she prepared, and was surprised herself by how good it was.

"Did I really make this?" She asked, astonished.

"Told ya' that you wouldn't be that bad with a little bit of practice. All of this cooking you have been doing has actually done some good." Johnathan said with a smile.

"Don't tell Blake. I kind of like not having to cook at home." She said with an evil grin.

"Do you guys do a lot of take-out, or does he cook?" Neal asked.

"He cooks a lot. I can make a mean macaroni and cheese though." She said with a smile.

"That is the extent of what you can make?" Mike asked, laughing to himself.

"Well, that, and this now I guess. I guess when I put my mind to it, and follow instructions very well, I can make anything. Not like when I bake desserts. I can make just about anything when it comes to desserts, without ingredients. It's a wonder how I'm not 500 pounds."

"Now that's an image." He joked, laughing at her. She elbowed him in the side, which made her get a look from Mike.

"You have a bad habit of that."

"Then don't give me reasons to do so." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Andy came down to the galley at that point, and everyone looked over at him.

"I have some good news. According to my calculations, as long as we are still on the crab, this should be our last string."

Andi smiled while the others cheers. She was excited to finally head back into Dutch Harbor. She enjoyed her time on the Time Bandit, even with all the hardships, but was ready to get back to town.

"Hurry up and finish eating. We will be at our last string soon." Andy said, then walked back up to the wheelhouse.

The guys finished up eating as quickly as they could, and Andi started to clean the galley. Once everything was done, she went outside to join in the efforts to finish the season. When she walked out on deck, she was in time to see a pot come over completely empty.

"You have got to be shitting me!" She yelled, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, things aren't looking too good, huh?" Neal asked.

"We better find that crab soon. I will not be stuck on this boat with you guys much longer." She said, leaning against the sorting table.

"What are you going to do? Swim back to Dutch?" Mike asked, laughing.

"Sure, why not? It's just a hop, skip, and a jump from here, right?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah right." He said, shaking his head.

They came up to the next pot, and Andi found herself holding her breath, praying that it came up with crab. When it surfaced, she leaned over the rail to get a good look at what was hidden inside. She felt relieved when she saw crab.

The pot had more than 450 keepers, which Andi was more than thrilled about, and the pots following were just as good. When they came up to their last pot, she heard Andy say over the hailer that it was going to be, in fact, the last pot of the season. The crew cheered, and Andi didn't even care what the pot contained at that point.

Andi walked inside after the deck was secured and stripped her rain gear off and walked towards the bathroom immediately wanting a shower. She stripped her wet clothes off and got into the shower, letting the hot water run over her sore body. Once she felt clean, she walked out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her. She heard a pounding at the door to the bathroom, and she opened it, steam pouring out of the bathroom, and saw Russell standing there.

"Now that was worth the pounding on the door." He said, looking at Andi.

"Funny. Bathroom is all yours." She said, making her way out of the bathroom with her wet clothes in her arms. She walked through the galley where Mike, Johnathan, and Neal were sitting, to throw her wet clothes in the washer. The three guys watched Andi walk around with just the towel on until she went out of sight into her room to change.

"So, what would it take to get her uncles to give her up again?" Johnathan asked, taking a drink of his soda that was in front of him.

"She is their secret weapon. That was proven on this trip." Neal responded.

"Yes, but they don't get perks like that. And if they consider that a perk, then I don't think I want to know them anymore." Johnathan said, making a face.

"Maybe that's why the rest of the guys don't say jack shit about how good she is. They enjoy that just as much as we do." Neal said with a smile.

"Why do we never get to see that when she is on the boat for herring season?" Johnathan asked, looking over at Mike.

"We are never lucky enough to see it I guess." Mike said, chiming into the conversation. Andi emerged from the room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, her hair was brushed, but still wet. She glanced at the TV that everyone was watching, and then climbed into the booth, worming her way in to sit between Mike and Johnathan.

"Excuse you." Johnathan said, smiling at Andi.

"Please. I know you'd rather sit next to me than Fourtner." She said, smiling at him. "Don't think I can't hear what you all say in here while I'm in the room. The walls aren't that thick."

Johnathan responded by laughing, shaking his head.

"And to answer your question about never seeing it during herring season, I usually walk around naked when I know you're not around." She said with a sly smile.

Johnathan gave Mike a look, and then looked back at Andi.

"I'm kidding Johnathan." She said, smiling.

"Either you say that, or you know that I would do whatever it takes to find the truth out." He said.

"I know you well enough to know you would hide a video camera in the galley to get a free show. I'm not stupid." She said, watching the TV. She reached over to the bowl of popcorn that sat on the table and grabbed a handful of it, then put some in her mouth.

"What can I say? I'm a guy." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You all are. Don't think I don't know what you all think. I know each and every one of you had the thought of me in bed with you has crossed your minds more than once." She said, still not looking at them.

"What makes you think that? You sure do think highly of yourself." Mike said.

"Oh please. I see the way each and every one of you guys look at me. And you aren't the only ones. All the guys down at the elbow room give me the same look. The only guys that seem to not look at me that way are my uncles."

"Thank God for that." Neal said, laughing.

"The rest of the guys on the Northwestern are starting to not give me that look, but every now and then, I do see them starting as my ass. I am not oblivious as to what is going on around me."

"If it bothers you so much, why do you keep coming back?" Neal asked.

"Did I say it bothers me? I choose to ignore it. I love my job, and I know that the looks I get come with the territory of being the only girl up here."

"So, of all the guys that gave you this attention that you don't seem to like, what made you decide to be with Blake?" Mike asked, looking over at her.

"He was one of the only guys who talked to me as a person when I first met him. He didn't make a comment about my looks or anything like that. He got to know me." She said.

Mike didn't say a word, just looked back at the TV.

"You guys are downers." Andi said, crawling out of the booth they were all sitting in. "I'm going to bed before Mike joins in and keeps me awake with his snoring."

Andrea walked out of the room and shut the door before climbing into her bed. She was asleep only for a little more than an hour before she was awakened by someone climbing into bed next to her.

"Andi, you asleep?" Mike asked softly.

"Yes." She responded sleepily.

"Good." He said, laying on his side, propping his head on his arm, facing her. Andi, who was facing away from him, laid on her back to see what he wanted.

"What's up?" She asked, rubbing her face with her hands.

"I can't seem to get what you said out of my mind." He said to her softly.

"What?" She asked.

"The fact that nobody but Blake treated you like a person, and not a piece of ass."

Andi laughed. "That's not really what I said."

"Not in so many words." He said. "You know that's not true."

"I said one of the only people, not the only person." She said, correcting him.

He stared at her.

"What?" She asked, waiting for him to make his point.

"Never once did I treat you like a piece of ass." He said. "Yes, now I may give you shit, but never once did I treat you like the many other guys up here."

"I never said you did." She said.

"Then what makes Blake so special?" He asked.

Andi just looked over at him.

"He made his move. You, however, didn't." With that, she rolled over and faced away from him, closing her eyes.

* * *

PLEASE review!!! I want to know what you all think!!! It gives me the will to write more, and update faster! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter, but remember, i own nothing. :)

Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them! :)

* * *

Andi stood on deck while they offloaded the crab off the boat. She held the clipboard while waiting for the weight of each bailer that came off the boat stuffed with crab.

"Thank you, again, for coming out and helping. You are a lifesaver. Even if you did get a little injured." Andy said, standing next to Andi.

"And the fact that we all almost died too. That was not something I would wish upon anybody." She added, jotting down the next weight.

"We are back, and safe. That's all that matters at this point." Andy responded. "And we got a tank full of huge, great looking crab. Payday is going to be sweet."

"Yeah, I'm gonna' need cash." Andi said with a smile.

"Yeah right." He said. "If you ever want to work on the boat during crab season again, just let me know."

"Thanks, but hate to break it to you, but you can't afford me." She joked.

Mike walked over to them at that point, and looked over Andi's shoulder at the clipboard.

"How are we looking?" He asked.

"The crab are looking great. They are big crab too. Nice clean crab." Andy answered, crossing his arms.

"Sounds good to me. Nice to end on a good note." He said.

Andi noticed at that moment a familiar face walking on deck towards the Time Bandit and a smile crossed her face. She handed the clipboard over to Mike, walking towards the side of the boat, climbing over to the dock, and then ran into Blake's arms.

"Oh yay, just what I wanted to see when we got to dock." Mike said under his breath.

"Does kind of make you sick to see, doesn't it?" Andy asked, smiling.

"Yup." He said, watching the guys load the crab into the bailer.

"You're sad the season's over, aren't you?" Andy asked him.

Mike didn't respond.

"Why don't you just tell her how ya' feel?" Andy asked, glancing over at Mike.

"What's the point? She's engaged to the guy. It's not worth wasting my breath. I know she knows how I feel. She has too. It's just not worth openly saying it at this point." He said, jotting down another weight total. "At least I get to see her, without him around, during herring season. I at least still have that to look forward too."

"Mikey, my boy, it's not too late until she walks down that isle and says 'I do'. And after that is done, you may not have herring season to look forward to anymore." He said, patting him on the back. With that, Andy walked away, leaving Mike to stew in his thoughts. Mike looked over at where Andi and Blake were standing, and then shook his head at the sight of them together.

"Take this. I'm going downstairs." Mike said, handing the clipboard over to Russell. He went inside to finish some things while Andi and Blake came on board.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want too." Andy said to Andrea when the two of them walked up.

"I can stay until the offload is done. No sense in leaving now. We're almost done!" She said with a smile.

"Why don't you take him up on his offer?" Blake asked with a smile.

"You said our flight doesn't leave until the morning. What could we possibly do in Dutch Harbor until our flight leaves?"

"I can think of a few things." Blake said with a smile.

Andi shook her head with a smile, and felt Blake wrap his arms around her.

"Andrea, go." Andy said, laughing.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Do it before I throw you off." He said, laughing.

Andi smiled, then headed inside to grab her bag of things that were already packed up, leaving Blake behind while she did so. She passed by Mike, who was standing in the galley, acting as if he was cleaning.

"Why are you in here? It's a gorgeous day outside for an offload." She said with a smile.

"Just thought I'd do some cleaning before we all leave the boat for a bit." He said, smiling at her.

"Yeah right. You never clean. You find every excuse in the book to get out of cleaning." She said, then walked into the room where her bag was sitting. She grabbed it, and walked back into the galley.

"You going to the Elbow Room tonight?" She asked him.

"More than likely." He said, leaning against the counter.

"Then I will see you there. I'd say we need to do a couple of shots after this trip." She said, smiling at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said, smiling back.

"We could do a last man standing contest." She said with an evil grin.

"You don't want to challenge me in that contest." He said, laughing.

"I can take you. At least, there is only one way to find out if I can take you." She responded.

He nodded.

"See you later." She said, then headed out of the galley. Mike sighed, throwing the sponge he was holding in the sink. He put the thought of Andi and Blake together out of his mind, and went back on deck to go back to work.

Later that evening, Andi looked at herself in the mirror. She had taken a long, well-deserved power nap at the hotel Blake was staying at, since he decided to wait behind until Andi returned back to Dutch Harbor before heading home himself. She put on the finishing touches to her make-up, and then stood back to examine herself before saying that she was ready to go.

"We are just having a few drinks at the Elbow Room. Why do you insist on getting all dolled up every time we go out?" Blake asked her when she came out of the bathroom.

"Because I have been in crummy fishing garb for the past couple months. I want to wear normal clothes and look like a chick again." She responded, smiling at him.

Blake laughed, and the two of them headed over to the Elbow Room to have a few drinks with the crews. Andi, wearing a pair of jeans and a white, form fitting sweatshirt. She had her long blonde hair down, which she didn't wear down often, and was almost unrecognizable when she walked into the bar.

"Well look at you! Who are you trying to dress to impress?" Johnathan asked, laughing.

"Only you, my love." She joked, taking the seat next to him that was open. Blake took the seat on the other side of her, motioning to the bartender to get them some drinks. The bartender set down a couple of beers in front of them, and Andi took a long drink, savoring the taste.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought that the Northwestern was done and back in Seattle already." Keith Colburn asked, who was sitting on the other side of Johnathan.

"I got suckered into working for these dumbasses for their last trip out." Andi said, slapping Johnathan on the shoulder. "And they repaid me by almost killing me."

"Yeah, that's what we wanted to happen." He said, laughing.

"Trying to kill a Hansen, eh?" Keith laughed. "I don't think she would have been my first choice of Hansen's to mess with, but I guess it'll work."

Andi laughed, shaking her head.

"What?" Johnathan asked.

"I thought it was only Sig that said shit about you guys, but I guess it works both ways, eh?" She said, smiling.

"What does Sig say?" Keith asked with a grin.

"Now that wouldn't be fair, would it? He's not here to defend himself." She responded, taking another drink of her beer. "Plus, you are talking to a Hansen, if you keep forgetting."

"You are much nicer to look at than the rest of those Hansen's." Johnathan said, laughing. "And much nicer in general actually. I still don't know why Blake wants to marry into the Hansen family anyway. You're insane."

Blake smiled, glancing over at Andi.

"I'm not too worried about them." He responded.

"I would be." She said softly, taking a swig out of her glass, glancing over at him. "Especially with Edgar. My uncles take no mercy on anyone, not even me at times."

The talk turned over to fishing until Mike and Russell showed up to the bar. Andi smiled at the two coming in, finishing her glass of beer sitting in front of her.

"Where's the hard stuff? I thought you were going to drink me under the table tonight?" Mike asked, smiling.

"I was waiting for you. I don't need a head start." She said, giving him a look.

"Two shots of Patron over here please." Mike said, motioning to the bartender.

"Starting off strong, eh? I like your style." Andi said, smiling over at Blake, who was watching the two of them.

"So, drinking contest? What's the occasion?" Blake asked her.

"A shitty end of a season." Andi answered.

"What all happened to you guys? You are never out there as long as you were."

"Bad fishing, bunch of accidents, being down deck hands, lots and lot of ice. The boat was on its side at one point, but Andi's quick thinking here actually saved our asses." Mike answered, taking one of the shots that were set in front of Andi.

Blake glanced over at Andi.

"That's when I hurt my arm." She explained.

"Glad to hear that's all that happened." He said, looking concerned.

"This girl didn't want a hurt arm slow her down. She was ready to go out there and work some more." Johnathan said to Blake, laughing. "Has more spunk than any other chick I know."

"Don't call me that." Andi said, shooting him a look.

"Well you are one."

"Yes, but I have a name, and I'm no ordinary 'chick'." She said. "I can outrun most of you guys on the deck of a crab boat, and I think I have proven that this past trip."

"Yeah, I was quite impressed actually." Russell said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's quit chatting, and start drinking." Mike said, pointing to the still empty shot sitting in front of Andrea. She picked it up and the two of them downed the shot. Andi stuck the lime in her mouth to help with the taste, making a face.

"You're a wussy." Johnathan joked, laughing at her face.

"Making the face helps the shot go down better." Andi said, setting the lime down on the bar.

"Sure it does." Mike said. "You are totally going to loose this battle."

"I wouldn't talk too soon." Blake said, shaking his head. "She's not a lightweight by any means."

"I think this will be an interesting bet. Who will win the drink-a-thon? Andrea or Mike? My bets are on Andi. She is one tough chi…I mean person." Johnathan said.

Andi eyed him, but then smiled.

"I put my bets on Mike. She's tiny, and he's not." Keith said, smiling.

"I agree with Keith. There is no way that little thing can out drink Mike." Russell said.

"First one to puke, looses." Blake said, chiming in.

"Get these two another shot." Johnathan yelled to the bartender.

The next few hours for Andi consisted of her drinking, and playing pool with the rest of the guys there. Everyone in the bar was in on the bet at that time, buying Mike and herself drink after drink. Andi felt herself getting close to her limits, but she tried her best not to show weakness. She could tell by looking at his face that he was starting to feel the alcohol as well, and she just kept thinking to herself that she only had to hold out until right after he vomited. She would never live it down if she lost the battle.

"Do we need another one?" Andi asked Mike, walking around the pool table, trying to figure out her next shot.

"I don't know. Can you handle another one?" He asked, watching her study the balls on the table.

"I asked you first." She said, smiling.

"You two have lasted longer than I had anticipated." Blake said from his chair.

"We need to speed things up a bit. Bring over two more shots for each of them. They are going to start doing double time." Andy said, laughing.

Andi regretted at that moment for making the bet. She did hate getting so drunk she passed out vomiting, but she was not about to back down now. She was on a mission at that moment, and was ready to get going.

"Bring them over." She responded, as she hit one of her balls into the corner pocket.

"How are you still shooting the balls straight?" Neal asked, laughing.

"I don't have any clue right now." Andi said honestly, going after another ball. She missed, which made it Blake's turn to go. While he went, the shots arrived and Andi took her two in her hand. Mike took his and the two of them glanced over at each other.

"You sure you're still good?" Mike asked her.

"What? You wanting to quit?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Not at all. Bottom's up." He responded, and the two of them took one of the shots. Everyone yelled for them to take the second one immediately, and then they did so. Andi shook at the feeling of two more shots going into her system. She jumped up and down a little, trying to work off some of the alcohol sitting in her system.

"You two aren't going to get alcohol poisoning, are you?" Russell asked, laughing.

"He will before I will." Andi responded, sitting down.

"Yeah, you keep sitting. You let that alcohol sit in." Mike said, smiling.

Andi stood back up, feeling herself starting to get dizzy already. She concentrated hard on the feeling in her stomach that was screaming at her for drinking. She glanced over at Mike, who was clearly feeling it as well, and was holding himself with the table.

"One of us should end this before we end up sick." Andi said to him.

"Then give up." He said shakily.

Andi attempted to shake her head, but the migraine started to set in.

"You alright?" Blake asked her, setting a gentle hand on her back.

"I will need a glass of water." She said to him, taking a deep breath.

He nodded, heading over towards the bar.

Andi stood there, propping herself up with the pool stick, oblivious as to what was going on around her at that point. Blake brought her back a glass of water, which she inhaled almost immediately. She thought about quitting at that moment, but glancing over at Mike, she felt as if he was about out of the game as well, and decided against it. She didn't think that neither one of them would need another drink to end the game. It was going to end there soon on its own.

Andi was the first to have everything come up, Mike following shortly behind. Everyone in the bar cheered at the sight. Andi hated the fact that she vomited in front of everyone, but knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to the bet.

"Alright, time to get in bed." Andi said, taking a drink of water. "I know this isn't over."

"You almost had me there." Mike said, smiling at Andi, taking a drink of water himself.

"I definitely had some competition." Andi said, shrugging her shoulders. She was, at that point, leaning against Blake, who had an arm around her, keeping her steady.

"Didn't think you had it in you, but I'm impressed." He said.

"I will see you all soon guys. I am heading to bed." She said, waving drunkly to everyone. Blake led her back to the hotel, where she vomited as soon as she arrived in the room, and then passed out as soon as she hit the bed.

* * *

PLEASE review! I want to hear what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tried to update this yesterday, but it wouldn't let me upload my chapter, so here is it.

Please remember, I own nothing. :)

* * *

Andi looked in the mirror for her dress fitting a couple weeks later while her mom, Abigail, Angie and Marissa looked on. The strapless dress was a little big on her, which the seamstress was working on fixing.

"Did you lose weight since you were here last?" The seamstress asked her.

"I always do after crab fishing." Andi said, looking at herself with a smile.

"You look amazing." Susan said, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her daughter stand with the wedding dress on.

"How do you plan on doing your hair?" Marissa asked, watching her friend.

"Probably keep it down, and have curls in it or something. I don't know. Something different than what I'm used too." She responded.

The dress was form fitting in the waist and hips, and once at the hips, fanned out with lace and diamonds that had bustles throughout it, giving it a very elegant look. She looked gorgeous standing there in the dress.

"Blake's a lucky, lucky guy." Angie said, smiling at her friend.

"Alright, you can take it off." The seamstress said to Andi, and she stood down at the sound of it and went to change out of it. Once done, they all went to lunch to grab a bite to eat before heading out to help Andi decide on the many details of the wedding that was only months away at that point.

"What all do we need to look at?" Andi asked Marissa. She took out her planning book to look at her list.

"I want you to look at flowers today, to try cakes to choose the best cake, we have a few caterers that I want you to meet, we have to find a reception hall, and a church." She said.

Andi shook her head.

"I thought we did a lot of this before I left for opies?" Andi asked.

"Honey, we barely even started." She said. "You got the main things done before, like the dresses, and your invitations, but now, it's time to get busy. You are leaving in a couple weeks to go back up to Alaska for herring season, and we have a lot to do before then. Plus, you were up there a lot longer than planned as well, since you snuck on that other boat to go out fishing again. I could have killed you when I found out what you did."

Andi laughed. "I didn't even think about that when I went on the boat, honestly. I was just helping some friends out."

"Well, that was nice of you, but I need you here for this wedding." She said.

"Again, why can't you just plan it and I just show up the day of the wedding?"

"It doesn't work that way." Angie said, laughing.

"Can't we make it that way?" Andi asked, making a face.

"No." Susan said, annoyed that her daughter wasn't more into the wedding details than she was.

Andi went along for the ride, listening to everything that her friends and family were saying about their opinions on everything. Whenever she heard them all agree on something, she agreed to have it done. She let them plan her wedding without them realizing what she was doing. She found herself, by the end of the day, wishing that she listened to Angie in the beginning and eloped.

Andi walked into her house when they were done and set down all the bags and paperwork that Marissa had given her. When she got there, she saw Blake and Adam in the kitchen with drinks in their hands.

"What are you guys up too?" She asked, setting her armful of things on the kitchen table.

"We're getting ready to head out for the evening." Adam said.

"Oh, right. Guys night." She said, smiling.

"I thought you were going to go out with Angie tonight." Blake said, kissing Andi's forehead, giving her a hug.

"I'm sick of seeing all of them for the day. I just want to relax and do nothing for the evening."

"Rough day?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I think I have changed my position on this wedding. I say we go to Vegas and elope." She said, resting her head on his chest.

"You know your family would murder you." He said, laughing.

Andi groaned, breaking away from him and opening the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass, taking a sip.

"You guys have a great night tonight. I am going to veg out and watch movies." She said. She stopped and gave Blake a kiss, then headed towards the bedroom to change into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. By the time she got out of the room, Blake and Adam were gone. She crawled onto the couch with a bag of popcorn and watched some old movies on AMC. She heard her phone ring, and glanced at it to see Sig was calling her.

"Yes Sig?" She answered.

"Heard you had a rough day today." He said, laughing over the phone.

"Mom has a big mouth." She said, groaning. "You know I'm not into this sort of thing. I thought I was going to explode today."

Sig laughed.

"I was calling for a different reason than to laugh about your eventful day today. The girls were complaining about how they haven't seen you in awhile, and was wondering, since you do enjoy to do this, would like to take them shopping with you? They need new clothes for the summer, and I figured I'd ask you instead of just handing my credit card to June."

"So you are saying you are going to hand your credit card over to me instead?" She asked with a grin.

"I may regret it later, but yes, I am agreeing to that. You girls can treat yourself to a girls day of whatever you wish, as long as you don't max out the card." He said, laughing.

"I would never." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah right. It is why I'm giving you the card with the least amount of credit on it. I trust you, but not that much." He said, laughing over the phone.

"I would love to spend the day with the girls tomorrow." She said, smiling. "I miss Mandy and Nina. It'll be fun."

"Great. I will let them know. Now they will get off my back about talking to you." He said.

"They don't need to have you call. They just need to call me themselves. I know they have cell phones. I've seen them on them." She joked.

"Yes, they are definitely on those things a lot. They were just afraid to bother you. They know you have been busy."

"Never too busy for them. I will be over in the morning to get them." She responded.

Andi hung up with her uncle, smiling. She enjoyed spending time with her cousins, and wished she had more time to do it.

Before long, it was late, and she decided to go to bed for the evening. She put her wine glass in the sink, deciding to clean it in the morning and then headed in to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she laid there a moment, trying to wake up, and then realized that Blake was not in the bed next to her like he normally was. She sat up and looked around the room and realized that his side of the bed was untouched. She crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen to turn on her coffee pot, and then looked around the house for signs that Blake was there, but she found nothing. Shrugging her shoulders, she went and took a shower while she waited for the coffee to brew. When she emerged, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup, and then stepped outside to get the morning paper that Blake insisted on getting. She sat at the kitchen table, reading through the paper at the headlines, drinking her cup of coffee, before getting ready to head over to her uncles house.

Once a cup of coffee was in her, she went and dried her hair, and then pulled it back in a pony-tail. She looked at her phone, wondering if Blake had tried to call her and she just hadn't heard it, but saw nothing. She texted him quickly, wondering where he was, a little worried, and then changed into some clothes. She headed out towards Sig and June's house. When she got there, she let herself inside, being greeted by June, who was in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Andi said, giving her aunt a hug.

"How are you this morning?" She asked, pouring a cup of coffee, then handing it over to Andi, who graciously accepted.

"I'm good. Just a little worried, that's all." She said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Worried about what? Sig really doesn't mind how much you and the girls spend today." She said, smiling at her.

"It's not that. Blake never came home last night." She said. "It is very unlike him to stay out all night."

"Maybe he did the responsible thing and crashed at his friends' house instead of drinking and driving."

Andi nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's what I'm hoping." She responded. She still had not heard back from the text she had sent him either.

Nina and Mandy walked into the kitchen, both smiling, at that moment.

"Hey girls. Are you ready to go shopping?" Andi asked, smiling when she saw them.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming with us." Mandy said, sitting down at the counter next to Andrea.

"We're going to have fun. Go have some lunch, get some new clothes, and some shoes."

"We're just glad you're going with us and not Mom or Dad." Nina whispered to her cousin.

Andi smiled, then glanced over at June, who was emptying the dishwasher, not paying attention to the conversation her daughters were having with Andi.

"There you are." Sig said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sig. How are you this wonderful morning." Andi said with a smile.

"No need to suck up. You're already getting the credit card." He said, laughing.

"Hand it over, and we will be out of your hair for the day. You two can have a relaxing day to yourselves." Andi said, holding out her hand with a smile.

Sig laughed, taking his wallet out of his pocket, and then handed over one of his credit cards. Andi smiled over at her cousins, who were grinning from ear to ear with the fact that for once, they were going to go shopping without their parents with them, telling them what they could and could not get.

Andi finished her cup of coffee, and then left with her cousins towards the mall to start their shopping spree. They spent hours going in and out of stores, trying on clothes, and ended up buying everything, from shirts, to shoes, to swimsuits, to jeans. She took them to dinner to Olive Garden, which was one of the girls' favorite restaurants. When the girls were tired from shopping, they headed back home and walked in with their arms full of bags.

"How was it?" Sig asked, smiling at his daughters.

"We had so much fun." Nina said, smiling.

"Looks as if the trip was successful." June said, looking at the bags full of clothes.

"We got a lot of things. Thanks again Dad." Mandy said, giving her dad a hug.

"Your welcome." He said, giving her a hug as well. Nina gave her dad a quick hug too, then the girls disappeared into their rooms.

Andi took a seat on the recliner, sighing.

"Did you get yourself something?" Sig asked her.

"I got myself a couple of shirts, but didn't charge your card." She said, and then handed him his card back.

"You should have. You know I wouldn't have minded."

"I was fine. Thank you for the offer though." She said, smiling.

"Hear back from Blake?" June asked, curious.

Andi shook her head, a frown appearing on her face.

"What's going on?" Sig asked, confused.

"Blake never came home last night, which is highly unusual. He also isn't answering his phone." She said.

"Did you call?"

"I texted him." She said, looking at her phone.

"Try calling." Sig said.

Andi dialed Blake's cell number, and listened to it ring. She got his voicemail, and then waited to leave a message.

"Hey, it's me. Just wondering if you are alive or not. Give me a call as soon as you get this." She said, then hung up the phone, staring at the phone screen.

"Try calling his friend Adam?" June suggested.

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure one of his friends would have called if something happened to him."

Sig shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" June asked.

Andi shook her head.

"Nah. I am actually watching the kids for Edgar and Linda tonight, so they can have their date night, so I'm going over there when I'm done here." She said.

"Well look at you, being all generous and shit. We may start expecting this out of you from now on." Sig said with a grin.

"I think not." Andi said, smiling. "But I did have fun today. We should plan another grill out with the whole family again."

Sig nodded, liking the idea.

"It'll be Norman's turn." He said.

Andi laughed. She said her good-byes to them, and then headed towards Edgar's house. When she got there, she saw Edgar's oldest son, David, and daughter, Emily, outside on their bikes.

"Andi!" Emily yelled, jumping off her bike.

Andi climbed out of her car and smiled at her cousins running up to her.

"How are you?" Andi asked, smiling.

"Good. I didn't know you were our baby-sitter for Mom and Dad's date." She responded, holding her hand.

"Yeah. You're stuck with me." She joked.

"Dad said you're cooking for us, is that true?" David asked, making a face. He knew first hand that Andi wasn't the best of cooks.

"I don't know, but if it is, I've had good practice lately."

"Yeah right." David said, running into the house ahead of them. When Andi entered the living room, she saw Edgar sitting down, all dressed up for their dinner, watching the TV.

"Hey lazy ass." Andi said, slapping him on the backside of his head.

"Hey, what took you so long? I thought you were only shopping today. That can't take all day." He asked.

"You underestimate what three girls can do with a credit card that does not belong to ourselves."

"Sig really did give you his card? How come I was never given that perk?" He asked, astonished.

"He likes me more than you." She said with a smile.

"Well, I always knew that." He joked.

"So, what's this about me cooking dinner?"

"Could you? It would help us out a lot."

Andi sighed. "You know these kids aren't fooled by my mediocre cooking."

"They are on to you." He smiled.

Just then, Linda walked into the room, and Andi smiled at her sight.

"You look so nice." Andi said, complimenting the dress she was wearing. "Where are you off too this evening?"

"Dinner and some dancing." Linda said with a smile.

"Where's the little bugger?" She asked, talking about the youngest of Edgar's three kids, Devin.

"He's in his room content in his new train set you got him for his birthday."

"What would you like me to cook for the kids?"

"I have chicken in the oven. Only thing you need to worry about is the pasta."

"So, really, I have the easy part." She said, smiling.

"I said to David that you would be cooking them dinner, and David definitely didn't like the idea too much." Linda said, laughing. "He has definitely gotten to the point where you can't fool him anymore."

"That's what I said." Edgar said, laughing at his niece.

"You need to hush." She said to her uncle. "Now you two go. I have this on lock down."

Andrea watched as Edgar and Linda said their good-byes to their kids, and then left. Andi went and checked the chicken, which was almost done, and then started the pasta. Emily was in the kitchen helping set the table for the four of them to eat, and David was pouring the glasses of either milk or water for dinner. Devin was sitting on the floor in the kitchen with his toy train she got him. When she pulled out the chicken, David looked at it with wide eyes.

"That looks good." He said with a smile.

"It probably is. I didn't make it." She said, elbowing him gently with a smile.

Andrea dished out the pasta and put a piece of chicken with veggies and sauce all mixed together on top of the pasta. She put a little bit of food on the high chair for where 2-year-old Devin was going to sit. She put some milk in his Sippy cup, and then put him in the highchair.

"Who wants to say the prayer?" Andi asked her cousins.

"I will." David said. He said a quick prayer, and then the four of them ate. Devin's food made it mostly on the floor than in his mouth, but he looked pleased in his progress with dinner.

"Where is Blake? Why didn't he come over?" David asked.

"He was busy today." She said. "I'll bring him next time I come over."

"I wanted to race him again on my game." He said. "I was practicing really hard to win."

"You can race me. I'm good at racing games."

David laughed at the comment.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a girl. You can't beat me." He said.

Andi smiled at her cousin.

"Don't underestimate me little cousin of mine. That's what all the guys, even your dad, said about me working with them on the boat, but guess what, I am better than most of the guys on the boat."

"I watch you on TV. You are better than even Dad sometimes." Emily said.

Andi smiled at the compliment.

"You be sure to let your dad know that." She said to Emily.

"I say it all of the time. He just laughs at me, and tells me to keep dreaming."

Andi laughed.

"That's your dad's way of saying that he knows that a girl is better than him." She said, smiling.

The rest of the dinner, they talked about the kids' school, and the homework they had to do yet for the weekend. The kids helped Andi clean up from dinner, and then played Uno for a little while on the coffee table in the living room. Devin sat on Andi's lap and she would let him set her cards down for her, and felt like he had the most important job in the world. After their card games, they put the cards away, and Andi helped the kids change into their pajamas.

It was a Saturday night, and usually the kids spent the night watching a movie curled up on the couch until they either fell asleep, or until the movie was over, and then it was time to head to bed. The kids decided on watching 'Finding Nemo', which Emily was able to recite line by line by that point, but still insisted on watching it. The kids curled up around Andi to watch the movie, and Devin was asleep about twenty minutes into it.

When the movie ended, David was the only one awake, but he was about out. Andi quietly picked up Devin and put him in his crib. She then went to get Emily and carried her into her room and covered her up.

"Mommy?" She asked sleepily.

"Nope, it's just me. Go to sleep, and when you wake up, she will be here."

Emily nodded, falling back asleep.

Andi then went over to David's room to tuck him in for the night.

"Thank you." He said sleepily. "I had fun."

"Me too. You get some sleep now. I will see you later."

He nodded.

Andi walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly, and then headed out to the living room. She cleaned up a little, and then laid down on the couch to watch some TV while she waited for her aunt and uncle to arrive home. They arrived close to one in the morning.

"How were they?" Linda asked, giving Andi a hug.

"They were great. They always are. I have so much fun hanging out with them."

"They love having you over."

"Did you guys have a good night?" Andi asked, smiling at them.

"A great night. Thank you again." Linda said.

"I will see you two later." Andi said, giving her uncle a hug. She then headed out to her car and headed home.

When she got there, she noticed Blake's car in the driveway. She quickly headed inside to see if he was alright. When she got inside, it was dark. She walked into the bedroom quietly to see him sleeping in bed. She stood there, contemplating whether or not to wake him up, but then decided against it. She quickly changed into her pajamas, and then crawled into bed. She laid there for a bit, and then curiosity got the better of her.

"Blake." She said, looking over at him. He was facing away from her.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"Where the hell were you? Why didn't you answer my phone calls?"

"I was at Adam's house, and my phone died." He said softly.

"Why didn't you call me on Adam's phone then? I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry." He said, still not turning to look at her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just tired." He said.

"Oh." She said, laying on her back. His silence was awkward, and she didn't know what to think of it, but decided to drop it. It was late, and he was out the whole night before, so figured he was, indeed, just tired.

* * *

Please review. Helps me get the encouragement to write more! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter. :) Didn't want you all to wait too long. Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming! They make me happy. :)

* * *

Andi woke up to the smell of coffee. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up a little, then walked into the kitchen where she saw Blake reading the morning paper at the kitchen table. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and then sat across from him, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" He asked.

"You tell me. You go out all night, don't answer my phone calls or anything, and don't call to tell me you're alright, then when I do finally see you, you don't even look at me." She said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said, going back to his paper.

Andi gave him a weird look.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked him.

He nodded, sipping on his coffee.

She reached over and grabbed the comics section, and started to read them. She heard her phone ringing from the bedroom, and then stood up to go answer it. Blake didn't even acknowledge her departure, which was very unusual as well. She sighed, grabbing for her phone, and saw it was Angie.

"Hey, you alone?" She asked.

"No, Blake is here. Why, what's up?" She asked.

"Meet me for lunch, at our little diner we always go too. We need to talk." She said.

"Everything okay?" Andi asked.

"Yeah, just meet me there at noon." She said, then hung up.

Andi stared at her phone, confused, and then hung up the phone. She went back out to the kitchen, and glanced at Blake, who was intently reading his paper.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"A little. What you in the mood for?" He asked, finally starting to talk a little.

"I can make pancakes if you would like." She said, grabbing her coffee.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said, glancing at her with a small smile.

Andi went to the pantry and grabbed the pancake mix, and then started to make them on the stove. When she was done, she handed Blake the plate full of pancakes. He thanked her, taking the plate from her.

"What are you doing today?" She asked him, trying to make conversation in the tense room.

"Was going to cut the yard, and work on the car a little. Did you say your car needed an oil change?" He asked her.

Andi nodded.

"Did you need it today?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to do lunch with Angie." She said.

"Take my car then. I'll change the oil on yours while you're gone."

Andi nodded, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

After a long silence, Blake said, "You know I love you, right?"

Andi gave him a weird glance, and then responded, "Of course."

He smiled, then went on to finish his breakfast. Once Andi was finished with hers, he stood up and cleaned both of their plates off the table. He then went by her, leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then went into their room to change. Once he was changed, he headed into the garage to get the lawnmower out. Andi watched him from the living room for a little bit, and then changed herself.

A little after noon, Andi walked into the diner that her and Angie liked, and she immediately saw Angie sitting in one of the many booths there. Andi walked up and sat down across from her, giving her a smile.

"What's up? You have had my mind reeling ever since you called." Andi said, smiling at her friend.

"I have heard some news from a very reliable source that I think you should know. I'm hoping it is not true, however, I heard this from my sister." She said.

"Heard what?" Andi asked, the smile leaving her face almost immediately.

"She was at a bar the other night, and saw Blake and his buddies there for their guys night. However, he was pretty intoxicated, and they were with some girls that Lisa didn't know."

Andi didn't like where this was going at that point.

"Lisa doesn't know what happened after they left, but while they were there, he was pretty cozy with one of the chicks that they were hanging out with. I guess his pick-up line was the fact that he was captain of a crab boat."

"How cozy?" Andi asked, looking at her friend.

Angie shook her head.

"Just tell me Ang." She said, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"She saw them kiss." She said. It was obvious she didn't want to be the one that told her the news, but knew it had to be said. "A few times."

Andi turned away from Angie, tears stinging her eyes.

"And she is sure it was Blake?" She asked her.

"She was positive. She wasn't drinking that night. It was her turn to be designated driver. She was drinking water all night."

"How did he not recognize her then?"

"I don't know. They really haven't met a lot, and from what I understand, he was pretty drunk."

Andi sighed, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Angie, he never came home that night." Andi said, looking over at her. "And he never answered my phone calls. I didn't see him until close to 2 this morning, when I got home from Edgar's, and he wouldn't even look at me."

"I saw you drive up in his car." She said, nodding towards it.

"He still wouldn't really look at me this morning, but offered to change the oil in my car, so I'm driving his car."

"Probably feels guilty as shit, so is trying to make up for it." Angie contemplated.

Andi sighed.

"Are you going to ask him about it?"

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Andrea nodded. The two girls left the diner, and Andi drove back home, her stomach in knots. When she got there, she saw Blake working on Andi's car. She parked next to her car, and then climbed out, glancing over at him. He was under her car, emptying the oil.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." He responded.

Andi leaned against her car, her throat dry with nervousness.

"I really need to talk to you." She said, finally getting out what she wanted to say.

"About what?" He asked, crawling out from under her car, covered in oil.

"Where were you the other night?" She asked again, giving him a chance to tell the truth.

"I told you, Adams." He said, not looking at her.

"Then why won't you look at me? Why won't you talk to me? What happened that night? I don't understand how overnight you go from one extreme to the other with me."

Blake sighed, ignoring her questions.

Andi stood there, both of them silent, and after awhile, she said, "Lisa saw you the other night."

"Who's Lisa?" He asked.

"Angie's sister." She said.

Blake stopped what he was doing, frozen, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"And by your reaction to that comment, I'm guessing what she said was true." She said, facing him with her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who is she?" She asked, feeling herself get angry, but willed herself to stay calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said again, still not looking at her.

"Then look at me. Tell me that what Lisa said is a lie. Look me in the eye and tell me that you were not with another girl that night!"

He looked over at her, and then turned away.

"Seriously? How could you?" She asked, the tears flowing at that time.

"Andi, it's not what you think." He said.

"Did you go home with her?" She asked. "Is that why you didn't come home? Is that why you didn't answer your phone calls, because you were in bed with her?"

Blake didn't protest, just only shook his head.

"What does this ring mean to you? Nothing?" She asked, holding up her left hand. She then stormed into the house, slamming the door on her way in. She went into her room, and then started to pack up her things.

"Andi, you're not listening to a thing I'm saying!" He said, following her.

"What's to listen too? You're not even saying a god damn word! You are just standing there like the guilty son of a bitch that you are." She cried, throwing more things into her bag.

"I wasn't thinking. I had way too much to drink that night, and didn't really know what I was doing."

"What a bullshit excuse." She said, throwing more things into her bag.

"What, it's okay for you to get drunk and flirt your way around up in Dutch Harbor, but not for me to have my mistake?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Your little drinking game. I watched the way you and Fourtner were together. The only difference between you and me was that I had the decency to do it without you around. You were flirting with him right in front of me!"

"I was not flirting with anyone you sick son of a bitch." She said.

"Bull-shit! I'm not the only one who thinks this either. You were so intoxicated that you didn't even know which way was up that night."

"So you are comparing me drinking and possibly flirting with the guys up north to you going and sleeping with another woman? How in the hell is that even close to being the same?"

"At least I had the decency to do it without you around."

"So that justifies what you have done?" She asked.

"What justifies what you did?" He asked.

"Yes, I was drunk that night, and may not remember a God damn thing of what I was doing. I should never have done it, and I apologize. But the fact that you are saying that sleeping with another woman is anything close to what I eligibly did is bullshit, and you know it." She threw the last of the things she wanted into her bag and shut it. She then turned to face him, taking off her engagement ring.

"So, you're just going to leave? Just like that?"

"Your cheating ass wasn't even going to tell me. I think that's what pisses me off the most. And the fact that you have touched another woman disgusts me." She said, throwing the ring at him. "Don't call me. Don't follow me. As far as you and I are concerned, we're over."

Andi grabbed her bag and went to grab her keys, and then cursed, remembering that he was in the process of changing her oil, and it wasn't finished yet.

"Andi, don't go." He said.

She turned around and threw her keys at Blake.

"Fix my car. I'll be back for it tomorrow." She said, grabbing Blake's keys to his car.

"So you're taking mine?"

"You're holding mine hostage, I'll hold yours hostage." She said, walking out the door. She threw her things in the backseat of his car, and got in the drivers' seat and then sped off. Blake just stood in the driveway, watching his life leave.

Andi drove towards Norman's house, not knowing where else to go. She figured he was the lesser of all the evils in her family, knowing that Edgar, Sig, and her mother would do nothing but degrade Blake, with her uncles' wanting to put out a beheading on him as well, and it wasn't what she wanted to hear at that point. When she got to her uncle's house, she went up and knocked on his door. When he answered, he gave her a questioned look.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I didn't know where else to go." She cried.

"Come in." He said, opening the door for her more, motioning for her to enter. Once inside, he led the way to the couch and they both sat down. He waited for her to say something, not wanting to force her to talk about it.

"He cheated on me. He slept with someone else Norman." She said, tears streaming down her cheek.

Norman shook his head, anger filling his body.

Andi sat there, telling her everything that had happened the past couple of days, and he quietly listened. He had a lot to say, but knew that telling his upset niece at that time was not a good idea. He put his arms around his niece as she cried until she cried herself to sleep. Once he knew she was completely out, he went into the other room to call Sig.

"He WHAT?!" Sig yelled over the phone.

"You heard me. She's over here now. She cried herself to sleep." He said softly, shaking his head. "She didn't have her ring on either."

"That little piece of shit. He is messing with the wrong girl." He said angrily over the phone. "I better not see his cheating ass in town. I'll kill him."

"As much as I'd like to see the asshole squirm, killing him is not the way to go." Norman said.

"You're right. Torture is much more enjoyable." He said. "Killing him would get him off the hook way too easily."

Sig and Norman hung up shortly thereafter, and Norman called Susan, letting her know what was going on with her daughter. Susan immediately hung up the phone and headed over to his house to see Andrea, hating the fact that she went there to see Norman instead of coming to see her, but ignored the thought for now.

When she arrived, she let herself into her brothers house and walked over to Andi, who was now awake and staring off into space out the window.

"Hey honey." Susan said, walking over to Andi.

"Hey Mom." She responded, looking over at her.

"How did you find this out?" She asked her.

"Lisa, Angie's sister, saw him with this chick, and he didn't even try to deny it." She said, tears flowing again. "It was like he had no regards to my feelings."

"He's a moron." She said, shaking her head. "He doesn't deserve you."

"That's not what you were saying when he proposed to me." She cried. "Why did this happen?"

Susan shook her head, giving her daughter a hug.

"I still love him." She said. "I keep thinking this is a horrible dream that I will wake up from and everything will be normal again."

"I wish it was." Susan responded, shaking her head. She hated to see her daughter in so much pain.

Andi ended up staying in Norman's spare room that night, and offered for her to stay as long as she needed. The next few days Andi spent sulking around the house. Blake called her phone constantly, trying to get her to answer, and would leave her messages on her phone begging for her to give him another chance. She ignored all of the messages, getting sick to her stomach over the whole situation.

Andi, Sig, and Edgar all drove up to Andi's house to help her pack her things and switch out cars a couple days later. She wanted to do it alone, but her uncles were against it. When she got there, she made her way inside and saw Blake sitting on the couch, looking visibly upset. He stood up at the sight of Andi and went to walk towards her, until he saw her two very angry looking uncles follow her inside.

"Andi, I've tried calling you." He said softly, eying Sig and Edgar.

"You're wasting your time." She responded, going into the bedroom to grab some more of her things she had forgotten a few days prior.

"I miss you. I want you to come home. We can make this work. I will show you how sorry I really am." He said, looking at her with sad eyes.

Andrea shook her head, putting some things in her suitcase. She noticed her ring sitting on the end of the nightstand, and she sighed at the sight of it.

Blake walked up behind her and put his arms around her, and she could tell that he was crying a little. She felt him kiss her neck, and she winced at his touch.

"Please." He said to her softly.

Andi pulled away from him, looking over at him.

"I can't get the image of you with another woman out of my head." She cried. "You touching me after you touched that woman makes me sick to my stomach."

"I can't apologize enough. I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to you. We can work on this. I promise that I will make this up to you."

Andrea shook her head.

"Please, I just need my space right now." She said.

Andi threw the last of her things into her suitcase, and then closed it up. She went to the kitchen to find her car keys, but was unable to find them.

"What are you looking for?" Sig asked.

"My keys. Blake, where are they?" She asked, glancing over at him. Just looking at him made her upset.

He took them out of his pocket and held them up. Andi walked over to take them from him, but he moved them out of her reach.

"Please stay." He pleaded.

"Blake, please don't make this harder on me than it already is." She said, holding out her hand.

"Please." He said one last time. She could see the tears forming in his eyes.

Andi stood there, still holding out her hand. Blake glanced over at Sig and Edgar, who were standing there staring him down. It was taking everything in themselves to not start pounding on him right then and there. He slowly gave her the keys to her car, and she took them, walking away from him at that point. Edgar grabbed her suitcase, giving Blake one last look of disapproval. Andi walked out of the house ahead of her uncles, Edgar followed closely behind.

"You may have fooled me once, but this act that you are displaying right now will not fool me again. Stay away from her." Sig warned, glaring at Blake.

"You can't make her do things she doesn't want to do." He said.

"I'm not making her do any of this. This is all her." He said.

"You know you have some influence on what she does. She probably wouldn't be leaving right now if you weren't here."

Sig shook his head.

"You can't keep her from me forever." He said.

"You really underestimate me, don't you?" Sig asked. "I will say it again, stay away from her."

With that, Sig turned and left the house, getting in Andi's car to drive away. Andi was in the passenger's seat, crying. Sig drove off, not looking back at the house.

Andi heard her phone ring at that point, and was afraid to look at it, afraid it was Blake, but she glanced at it anyway, seeing that Marissa was calling her.

"What in the hell is going on? He cheated on you?" She yelled over the phone.

"Yup." Andi responded, picking at the end of the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"I'll kill him." She said. "I will go over there and kill him."

Andi sighed.

"I know this isn't the right time to tell you this, because I'm hoping this wedding is cancelled, but your invitations were scheduled to go out the other day, and did."

Andi groaned.

"I'm sorry." She said. "By the time I heard, I called to get them cancelled, but it was too late."

"It's alright." She said. "I'll figure it out in time."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you, okay?"

Andi agreed, and told her she would call her when she was feeling better.

* * *

PLEASE let me know what you think!!! :) Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! And please remember, I own nothing. :)

* * *

Andi walked down the dock towards the Time Bandit with her bag in tow. She wasn't really in the mood to work, but didn't want to leave Johnathan shorthanded on such short notice. She didn't tell them what was going on with her, and wasn't planning on doing so. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to work and be done with it.

"Well look who it is!" Mike yelled from the deck of the boat.

"I am here, no fear." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

"You're late." Johnathan yelled over the hailer to her.

She shot a look up to the wheelhouse to him, then threw her bag on deck before jumping on herself.

"How's it going since I saw you last?" Mike asked, grabbing her bag to help her out.

"As good as it can get I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ready for a marathon of tendering?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Ready to get it going." She said, following him inside. Mike threw her bag in the room she usually stayed in during herring season, and then the two of them headed up to the wheelhouse to where Johnathan was at.

"The A team is all here now." Johnathan said, smiling. He gave Andi a quick hug, happy to see her. "We do have a greenhorn to train this season, unfortunately, but with you two on board, it will be alright."

"Where is this greenhorn, and does he know that he is working with me?" She asked.

"He has no clue, and he's around here someplace." Johnathan said with a smile.

Andi looked over at Mike, who had a grin on his face.

"Let's go meet him, shall we?" Mike asked.

Andi nodded, liking the idea. The two of them went to go and find the greenhorn, whose name was Chet. They found him on deck cleaning it off.

"Hey, Chet, want you to meet someone." He said.

Chet, looking up, smiled at the sight of Andi.

"Hey, is this your girl? Nice to meet you." Chet said, holding his hand out to shake her hand. Andi realized at that time he never saw The Deadliest Catch.

"She wishes." Mike said with a smile.

"No, I work here." She said, accepting his hand.

Chet laughed, but then stopped when he realized neither Mike nor Andi were laughing.

"My name is Andi." She said, smiling at him.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. Been working this boat during herring season for a few years now. I go crab fishing for my uncles on the Northwestern."

"Oh, you're that crazy chick I've heard about. I didn't realize you work for these guys too." Chet said, looking over at her.

"This crazy chick has to work with all the crazy people I can." She joked. "My uncles weren't cutting it anymore."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling.

"Ready to let this girl show you how it's done?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, if she can do it, so can I, right?"

Andi glared at him, her hands going on her hips. Mike stepped in front of her to block her gaze at him.

"Don't want to say that until after the trip. You will be surprised." He said.

"I can outwork you on this boat and any boat in the fleet." She said to him, being led away by Mike. He led her back to the wheelhouse where Johnathan was cracking up laughing.

"What?" Andi asked him.

"I don't know exactly what was said between the two of you, but your faces pretty much told the story. That was classic."

"Oh fuck off Hillstrand." Andi said, sitting down in the chair across the wheelhouse from him.

"Well aren't you just in a pleasant mood today." He said, laughing.

"I am in a great mood." She responded, sitting back in her chair, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Anyway, on a different note, should I just give you my RSVP now, while you're here?"

"What?" She asked, forgetting all about the fact that the RSVP's were sent out to everyone.

"For the wedding. I got the invitation, and I figured I'd save a stamp." He said.

"Oh, yeah, the wedding, right. Just give me the RSVP I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I have that up on my refrigerator at home to remind me to be there." Mike said with a smile.

"That's good. Anyway, I'm going to go change to get ready to work out on deck to get this boat ready. See you out there?" She asked Mike. She didn't want to hear about the wedding, or deal with anything that resembled Blake in any way.

He nodded and watched her leave the wheelhouse. Once they were sure she was out of ear shot, Johnathan looked over at Mike.

"What did you really do with that invitation?" He asked.

"What do you think I did with it? I burned that shit up." He answered.

Johnathan laughed.

With that, Mike left the wheelhouse to start showing the greenhorn how to prep the deck to get it ready for tendering season. Andrea followed shortly behind, diving herself right into work. She was hoping that the wedding wouldn't be brought up, but forgot that the invitations were sent out. She figured she would let the guys know at the end of the season that the wedding was off, instead of now. The less it was brought up, the better in her eyes.

Later that night, Andi walked into the galley where Chet was cooking everyone's dinner for the evening. Andi sat down on the bench, turning on the TV.

"So, when does this marathon really start?" Chet asked Andi.

"Herring season starts in a couple days." Andi said, turning the channels, trying to find something to watch. It was the only time they would get normal television before leaving the dock, and she was trying to take advantage of it.

"How long have you worked on this boat?" He asked her, trying to pick her brain.

"This is my fourth tendering season for these guys." She answered.

"Which boat do you prefer, the Northwestern, or the Time Bandit?"

"Northwestern. No offense to these guys, but I like to stick with the family boat."

"If they weren't your family?"

"Still the Northwestern. I've worked on that boat for at least five years now."

"So you have been doing this for awhile." Chet stated, setting some of the food he was cooking on the galley table.

"I've grown up on boats. It's part of who I am." She explained, making a face when she realized there was nothing on TV.

Mike then walked into the galley, his hair sticking out everywhere from the hat he was wearing. She watched him grab his baseball cap he never wore on deck and stick it on his head, and then took a seat next to her.

"Smells good Chet." Mike said, looking at the food on the table.

Johnathan entered the galley at that point, sitting down across from Andi.

"How are things going?" Andi asked him when she noticed he had a scowl on his face.

"Remember me trying to start the engine earlier?" He asked, dishing up food.

Andi nodded.

"We were going through the engine, to make sure everything was still good, like I always do before we head away from the harbor." He explained. "There is a leak in the system. The same leak that I fixed during opie's."

Andi made a face, knowing that Johnathan wasn't happy at that point.

"They said it can be fixed by the time the season starts, but I'm definitely not happy about shelling out the money for this."

Mike made a face, glancing over at Andi and Chet, who weren't looking at Johnathan by that point.

The crew ate in silence, with the occasional mutter from Johnathan breaking the silence. Andi knew by that point in her career that when he was angry, it was just simpler to stay out of his way. When everyone was done eating, Andi and Mike headed to the engine room to oversee the repairs that were underway.

"I want you guys to watch them, and make sure they don't fuck things up again." Johnathan yelled to Mike and Andi. Andi watched him pace off.

"I'm surprised he isn't down here to keep an eye on everything." She said, glancing at Mike.

"He doesn't like not having control of things. He would rather not see a repair on his boat, and just go upstairs and work on paperwork."

"Seriously? I know a completely different Johnathan." She asked him, laughing.

"Not really, but since I'm here, he's trusting me with it. Plus, I'd rather him be upstairs. He starts to yell after awhile."

"I notice you said nothing about him trusting me to be here." She said with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't know where to start with any of these things." He said, smiling at her.

"Wouldn't have a clue." She said, shaking her head. "However, I am good at one thing. Want a cup of coffee while we wait?"

Mike nodded, liking the idea of a fresh cup of coffee. Andi walked up to the galley and started the coffee pot, and then grabbed two travel mugs. Once the coffee was done, she poured the two of them a cup, and then headed back down to the engine room. She saw Mike talking to one of the engineers. She waited until he was done, and then handed him his coffee.

"Nice and fresh. Thanks. May be in for a long night the way these guys are moving."

Andi shook her head, smiling a little.

Andi watched the engineer tear apart the engine, and she watched, trying to understand what was really going on. It was the only thing her uncles wished she had more interest in, but she didn't care to know about engines. She had more fun being on deck fishing than below deck when problems arise.

The two of the waited around until the engineer decided to call it quits for the evening. Promising he would be back first thing in the morning, he left the boat. Andi crawled up to the wheelhouse to see a very angry Andi.

"Well?" He asked, looking over at her.

"It's late, and he's got it torn apart. He has to get a part, so he decided to go to his shop and get it and come back in the morning." She said, handing him a fresh cup of coffee.

"He should have to work overnight. This is insane." He said, shaking his head. "Does he not realize that I have to get my boat going in about 36 hours."

"I'm sure he does, however, there is nothing more he can do tonight. I have faith that it won't take much longer tomorrow, and your engine will be as good as new."

Johnathan grumbled under his breath. Mike came up to the wheelhouse at that time, all smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Johnathan barked.

Mike's smile disappeared. Andi fought back the urge to laugh at his expression.

"I'd ask if there was anything you could do to speed up the process, but I guess we're waiting on an imaginary part? I wouldn't be surprised if he said that just so he could go home and sleep. Sleep is for the weak."

Mike shook his head, revealing the broke part in his hand. Johnathan looked at it, and Andi could tell that he knew immediately what it was.

"You have got to be shitting me. That is the same part that was replaced during opies. The same exact part!"

"Opposite engine Johnathan. The other engine was the one that went bad before."

Johnathan thought for a moment, and then got angry again.

"It will be alright. It's a quick fix. We will be ready to go by the time the season starts." Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If it's not, then heads are rolling." Johnathan answered.

Mike looked over at Andi, and smiled a small smile while Johnathan wasn't looking. Jen nodded, smiling back, and then headed downstairs.

Andi crawled into bed to get some sleep. She was in bed no more than ten minutes when she heard the door to her room open. She turned to see Mike crawling into bed next to her.

"What?" She asked, rolling back over on her side, facing away from him.

"So, gonna' tell me what really is going on, or keep your silence some more?" He asked, watching her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I didn't notice it at first, but when we were in the engine room, I definitely noticed. You aren't wearing your engagement ring."

"I don't wear it when I'm working." She responded, a little too quickly.

"You haven't worn it all day." He added. "What's going on?"

Andi ignored him. She was hoping that nobody would say anything to her, but realized at that point that she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"I can see you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you want to talk." He said, still watching her. He was hoping that she would show some sign as to what was going on with her and Blake.

"It's a long and complicated story." She said to him, breaking the silence.

"We are on a boat, going nowhere. We have nothing but time." He said, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

Andi sighed, laying on her back. It was at that time he noticed her crying.

"He slept with another woman, so I ended everything." She said, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." He said sympathetically.

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"What did he have to say about it?" He asked her, curious.

"He didn't deny it, but he wasn't going to tell me either." She explained, taking a deep breath. "I have never felt so deceived."

"He doesn't deserve you." He said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, however, before, everyone was all about him, and how good he was for me. Edgar even told me that he never liked the guy from the beginning, but yet he approved of the engagement. I'm sorry, but not one of my uncles keep their opinions to themselves ever. He never would have approved of the engagement if he didn't like the guy."

"They are just trying to say things they think you want to hear."

"I wish people would stop doing that."

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, the damn invitations went out a day before this all happened, so now I have to start calling everybody to tell them the wedding is off." She said, shaking her head. "I know that he hasn't told anybody it is off, because none of his family has tried to contact me to celebrate in their victory."

He gave her a questioned look.

"His parents hate me." She went on to explain. "Always have. At least they got what they wanted."

"Don't say that." He said.

Andi shook her head.

"What?" He asked her, studying her face.

"I hate the fact that I still love him." She said, looking up at him.

"Those feelings just don't disappear overnight." He said, sighing.

"It's been a few weeks, and it still hurts to this day to not be with him." She said, shaking her head. "I cry, holding onto a pillow every night, wishing it was him."

Mike brought Andi in for a hug, holding her as she cried. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding onto him, sobbing. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. His heart went out to her, but he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she wasn't with him anymore. After awhile, he heard her sobs become less frequent, and her breathing even out. He stretched his neck to see if he could get a glance at her face, and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He maneuvered the blanket that was on the bed over the two of them, gently kissed her forehead, and then he too fell asleep.

* * *

There you have it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It gives me the encouragement to write more! :) Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter - please remember I own nothing.

Thank you SOOO much for the reviews!!! :) I love to read them! They make me smile. :)

* * *

A few days later, herring season was well on its way, and Andi dove into her work. The boat repairs were finished, taking longer than planned, but were finished just in time, which made Johnathan happy. Chet was having a hard time keeping up with everything that needed to be done, and Andi found herself working behind him to fix his errors. The last greenhorn she had to work with was Jake on the Northwestern, and was grateful for the fact that the turnover ratio of deckhands on the boat was very low. She hated nothing more than training a greenhorn, especially that one that day. It was very obvious he had never worked on a boat, and found herself getting frustrated with him.

"Johnathan needs to screen the greenhorns better." She muttered to Mike while they watched the herring fill up their tanks. They were working on an offload for one of the many boats, and it was almost finished.

"I completely agree with you. But you have to admit, it is quite comical to watch him stumble around everywhere."

Andi smiled, watching the greenhorn figure out what to do next.

"You have to open the new latch now." Mike said to Chet. With that, Chet walked into the landslide of herring to open a hatch to another tank on the boat. He slipped almost as soon as he stepped on the hatch, and Andi smiled at his expense.

"Does Andi need to show you how it's done?" Mike asked him, laughing.

Chet, not wanting to be outdone by a girl, struggled to get to his feet, and then tried to open the hatch up, but the amount of fish sliding down over it was too much. Andi, seeing it was getting to the point where it had to come off or the other tank would overflow, made her way in to bail Chet out. With one swift motion, she had the hatch open and the herring cascaded into the empty tank.

"I did have it." Chet said, looking at Andi.

"You can show me how you had it next time." She said, smiling.

They worked non-stop for days while the herring season trekked on. Chet managed to have the crane hook hit him in the head a couple of times, and fall overboard once. Andi sat in the wheelhouse with Johnathan after he was brought back on deck.

"You sure do know how to pick them." Andi said to him, laughing.

"What if he started during crab season? We would have been screwed." He said, shaking his head. "What a waste of time."

"He has some spunk though. None of this is letting it get him down." She responded, watching Chet laugh at his own expense.

"Spunk gets you nowhere on this boat." Johnathan spat. "He needs to step it up and do something."

Andi shook her head, smiling. She put the cigarette she was smoking out and headed back outside to get ready to start the next boat offload they were going to work on. She watched as Chet did his best with setting the boat up for the herring that was about to come on board, and she just glanced at Mike, who was shaking his head, trying to show him, again, how to do things.

Andi, getting frustrated by how long it was taking, jumped in and started to bring the ties in that were holding the herring in one spot. She hooked them to the boat, watching Mike secure the other side of the net to the boat, and then she lowered the tube into the water to start sucking the herring onto the Time Bandit. The boat was known for the speed during tendering season, and Andi wasn't about to let Chet ruin that.

"Chet, you need to do what they are doing. We can afford to slow down the whole season for you." Johnathan said over the hailer.

Chet shook his head, trying not to get frustrated, but it wasn't working. He just glanced over at Andi, who was standing on the side of the boat, watching the herring come aboard.

"It's hard to learn when you have Andi who doesn't train, just buts in and does the work." Chet said, shaking his head.

"I've tried to train you. Sorry if you aren't getting it." She said, watching him with a scowl on her face.

"We can sure tell that you don't train greenhorns often." Mike said, laughing.

"I didn't even train Jake when he joined. I stayed out of his way. Edgar took Junior on for himself." She said, shaking her head. "I have no patience."

"We can tell." He added, laughing.

Andi watched as Mike opened a hatch to let herring into another tank. After they offloaded the current boat they were working with, they were going to head to the processing boat to offload their own boat. They untied the netting that was attached to the boat, and watched it fall to the water. She then heard Johnathan call to Mike and Andi to come up to the wheelhouse. Andi glanced over at Mike sho just shrugged his shoulders. The two of them left the deck, heading straight to the wheelhouse.

"What's up?" Mike asked, sitting on the bench.

"Herring season has just finished." He said, shaking his head.

"Already?" Andi asked, taking her hat off her head to reveal a rats nest of a mess.

"Yeah. The fastest herring season I've ever seen."

Andi shook her head, redoing her hair so it was out of her face before putting the hat back on.

"After this offload, we have to offload a few other boats that are waiting, and then we are done."

Andi made a face, knowing that meant that she would be home, back to reality, a lot faster than she wanted.

Andi took off her raingear after they offloaded the boat while they waited for another call for another offload. She stood on deck, waiting for one of the many boats to arrive to the Time Bandit. She sighed, knowing that an end was in sight. She wasn't ready to go back home. She was hoping that the season would last twice as long as it had, but she wasn't getting her dream.

Just then, she felt someone's arms go around her, and then pick her up. She then felt her and that someone go overboard and crash into the water. When she surfaced, she turned to see Mike laughing, swimming not far from her.

"What was that for?" She asked, splashing water in his direction.

"No sour faces allowed on this boat, so I had to get rid of it." He said with a smile.

Andi splashed him again, smiling.

"I hate you." She said, starting to swim back over to the boat.

"You love me. You know it." He said with a smile.

Johnathan, who was now looking over the side of the boat, was laughing, staring down at her.

"Did that cool you off a little?" He asked, laughing.

"You were in on this?" She asked him.

"It was my idea!" He said, proudly. "You have been walking around on this boat with a look on your face most of the trip. I don't know why, but I have remedies for that."

"Obviously. Are you going to help me back on the boat, or no?" She asked. He helped both Mike and herself get back on the boat, and Andi immediately headed inside to change her clothes. When she got to her room, she noticed that all of her clothes were missing. She shook her head, not knowing how she didn't see this coming. She walked out of her room, passing by Mike, who was drying his hair with a towel, and walked to the bathroom to grab a towel herself. She then saw all of her clothes, in the shower, completely soaked.

"Johnathan! Fourtner! I am going to kill you!" She screamed, coming out of the bathroom. "How am I supposed to get dry now?"

Johnathan sat down at the table, cracking up laughing.

"Now that was my idea." Mike said with a proud smile.

Andi shook her head.

"Paybacks are a bitch you know." She said, shaking her head. She started to grab her waterlogged clothes and started to wring them out. She then headed towards the washer and put them in. Once she washer was full, she headed to the bathroom to peel her soaked clothes off. She wrapped a towel around herself and then headed out to put them in the washer as well. She started the washer, and then headed into the galley were Mike, Chet, and Johnathan were waiting.

"I think I could get used to this." Johnathan said with a smile. "Mike, great plan."

"Somebody better give me something to wear, or living on this boat will be a living nightmare." She warned, putting her hands on her hips. "I know where each and every one of you sleep."

Everyone laughed, not moving.

"I'm serious." She said, glancing at each of them.

"Fine. You win." Mike said, standing up.

"How do you consider this winning? I'm soaking wet in a towel right now because of you." She said, watching him go into his room.

"You're getting clothes aren't you?" He asked, smiling.

Andi followed him into his room and watched as he pulled out a t-shirt and shorts out of his bag. She took them in her hand, and then smelt them to see if they were clean.

"They are clean, chill out. I am not that mean." He said, giving her a look.

"I plead the 5th." She said, setting the clothes down on the bed. She slipped the shorts on quickly, and then threw the shirt on over the towel that was still covering her up. Once the shirt was on, she slipped the towel off under the shirt, and then threw it at Mike.

"What am I going to do with this?" He asked.

"Whatever you want. Thanks for the clothes." She said, walking out of the room.

Mike watched her, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in his clothes. Andrea sat down in the galley, giving Johnathan a look out of the corner of her eye. Mike took the seat next to her, and they decided to play some cards.

Later that evening, after Andi's clothes were clean and dry, Johnathan took Mike and Andi into town for a few drinks when everything was done for the trip. He had told Chet that it wasn't going to work out for crab season, which Chet said he had seen coming. Andi took her beer in hand, applauding Johnathan for his 'wise' hire.

"Next year I'm just going to run it with you two. You did it on your own as it was anyway." He said, laughing.

"It would have been nice to have a third person, but yeah, it would have gone more smoothly without Chet." Mike said, laughing.

"Never saw the side of Andi that we saw this trip though until now." Johnathan said with a smile.

"And what side was that?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

"You and greenhorns don't mix. I'm surprised Jake didn't run crying from the boat after his first season with you."

Andi laughed at the comment. She never tried to be mean towards greenhorns, but couldn't stand training them.

"Wait a minute." Johnathan said, setting his drink down on the bar. He then grabbed Andi's hand to take a better look at it. "Where'd it go? Don't tell me you lost it in the water."

Andi took her hand back, glancing over at Mike, who was sitting on the other side of Johnathan.

"No, didn't lose it. I know exactly where it is." She said, taking a drink.

"Is it back on the boat?" He asked.

"Nope. Back at the house, sitting on the nightstand last I saw it." She responded, not really wanting to get into the conversation, but figured now was better than later.

"And why is it there? Troubles in paradise?" He asked, laughing.

"You could say that. Sleeping with another woman does cause that." She said.

Johnathan's smile left his face.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." She responded, taking one of his cigarettes out of the case sitting in front of him. "There is only one way that a person can take that."

"He didn't." He said. "You're better than any other chick out there, why would he cheat on you?"

"Why don't you ask him that? Supposively the fact that he did it behind my back was okay, where as me drinking and getting drunk in front of you guys and flirting a little was way worse since he was right there."

Johnathan laughed at the comment.

"He didn't say that, did he?"

Andi nodded.

"Jackass." He said, shaking his head. "He didn't know how good he had it until now."

Andi shrugged her shoulders, glancing over at Mike, who was staring at his drink. She excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Johnathan and Mike to sit in silence with their thoughts.

"I can't believe Blake is that much of a dumbass." Johnathan said, shaking his head.

"He never deserved her." Mike said, shaking his head.

"Of course you would say that. You want to be with her." He said, glancing over at Mike. He took a drink of his beer, then added "I think she'll go back to him, to be honest."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can tell she still loves him. I have a feeling she will give him another chance."

Mike shook his head, hoping that she wouldn't do what he was saying.

"Notice she didn't openly say the wedding was off?" He asked him.

Mike glanced at Johnathan.

"She said it to me." He said.

"But didn't openly say it when I asked her about the RSVP. She's not ready to let go."

Mike made a face, finishing his drink.

Andi walked back up to them at that moment, taking the seat back next to Johnathan. They all sat at the bar for a little while longer, enjoying a couple more drinks, before heading back to the boat to get some sleep. Andi jumped on deck and walked along it, making sure that everything was still secure, before heading inside.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked her, watching her walk along the side of the boat.

"Just making sure." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

He watched her, and he could tell how sad she really was. She put on a front in front of them, but it was obvious it was all a lie. He decided at that point that he wasn't going to let her sulk in her misery. He ran up behind her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Mike! What are you doing?" She yelled. "If you throw me in the water again, I will murder you."

"You're not going in the water. I'm just trying to cheer you up." He said, bringing her inside. He brought her down to the galley and set her down on the bench. She moved her hair out of her face, laughing.

"There's that smile that we all missed." He said, smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said, looking over at him.

"What do you want to do? Sleep? Or something else?" He asked.

"I kind of want to watch a movie." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Done." He said, turning on the TV and opening the drawer that had the large supply of DVD's in it. They chose a comedy to watch, and he then grabbed a couple of soda's. He climbed into the bench next to Andi after starting the movie.

They laid there and watched the movie in silence. Andi would occasionally glance at Mike, but he was staring intently at the movie. After about the fifth time of glancing over, he looked at her, smiling.

"What?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Nothing. Just wanted to thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, no problem?" He asked, laughing.

Andi fidgeted with the shirt she was wearing.

"Not allowed to get sad though!" he said, smiling. "It's not allowed."

Andi smiled, glancing at him. She then leaned over and kissed him. At first, he was surprised by what she did, and then felt himself kiss her back. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of her lips against his, not wanting the moment to end. He then stopped kissing her, going against everything that was telling him to keep going, and she looked at him a little upset.

"Andi, we can't do this." He said, looking at her.

She nodded, not looking at him.

"Believe me, I'd love too, but I'm not going to be that guy." He said.

"What guy?" She asked.

"Your rebound guy. You would only be doing this to get back at Blake, and believe me, he deserves to be hurt for what he did to you, but I don't want to be that guy. I want to be with you in different circumstances, not the ones that you are under now."

She nodded, smiling a small smile at him. She knew he was right. She would only be doing it to get back at Blake for the hurt he had caused her, and in turn, she would be hurting Mike as well, and didn't want to do that to him.

The two of them decided to go to bed at that time. Andi crawled into bed, sighing. Mike said good-night to her, and she looked at him, upset.

"You have stayed in this bed every night since we have been up here, and now you are going to sleep in your own bed?" She asked, smiling.

"I'll stay in here if you promise not to hit on me." He said with a smile.

Andi laughed.

"You're safe." She said, looking at him.

He climbed into the bed next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks again." She said, sighing.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug.

"Good night Andi." He said, sighing.

* * *

Here you go. Don't know when I will get a chance to update again. Have a busy busy weekend ahead of me. PLEASE tell me what you think! Luv the feedback! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Please remember, I own nothing.

Thanks again for the reviews! I love to read them!

* * *

Andi sat on deck watching Norman cook the hamburgers on the grill. The whole family was together again for a grill out, and Andi was enjoying the company.

"Andi, will you play with me?" Abigail asked, crawling into her sisters lap.

"I'm really not in the mood little one." She said.

"Bug, go play with her. It'll get you to stop moping around here." Edgar said, pushing Andi a little.

"What do you want to play?" She asked her sister.

"Hide and go seek." She said with a smile.

"Fine, you go hide, and I will seek you." She said.

Abigail crawled out of Andi's lap and ran into Norman's house to find a place to hide.

"You're not going to go find her, are you?" Edgar asked with a smile.

"I will, in awhile." She said with a grin. "I did learn from the best. If I do remember, you played the same way with me when I was their age."

Edgar laughed at the thought.

"I have trained you well." He said with a smile.

"Can we play hide and go seek?" Emily asked as her and David ran up to her.

"Sure, go hide. I will count." Andi said, covering her eyes with her hands.

Edgar's kids ran off in the same direction that Abigail did, going to find the perfect hiding spot. Once she was sure they were not near, Andi put her hands down, taking a drink of the lemonade in her hand.

Sig came out and sat down next to Andi at that moment, handing Edgar a bottle of beer. "You look like you are counting alright."

Andi smiled at her uncle.

"When you going to find them?"

"When they come out to tell me it's taking a long time." She said, laughing a little to herself.

Sig laughed, shaking his head.

"So, I thought about looking for my own place." Andi said when her mom and Dave came out to sit on the deck with them.

"Are you going to get an apartment, or a house?" Susan asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Thought I would look around a little." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Andi!" Abigail whined from the house. She stomped out onto the deck with her hands on her hips and stared right at her sister.

"What?"

"You were supposed to find me!" She said, looking very upset.

"I was still counting. 54, 55, 56…"

"You're only supposed to count to 10!" She yelled.

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought it was 100." Andi said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Fine, count again! And this time to ten!" With that, Abigail stomped back into the house, huffing and puffing the whole way inside.

"I think you angered the little one." Norman said, laughing from the grill.

Andi laughed, shaking her head. She took another drink of her lemonade, but everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"Do we need to count for you?" Dave asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah, hide and go seek. Fine."

Andi stood up, setting her lemonade on the table, and then went inside to find her sister and cousins that were hiding. She found David first hiding underneath the computer desk, and then found Emily in the hallway closet. The three of them then went on a search for Abigail, and found her crawled in the pantry in the kitchen.

"You found me!" She squealed, giggling.

"Yes I did. Now it's your turn to count." Andi said, smiling.

"Fine, one…two…"

Andi walked back out on deck and took her seat back while the other two scattered around the house to find their next hiding spot. She sat back down with her back towards the door, and then propped her feet up and laid her head down so that she wasn't visible in the house. She heard her sister yell that she was on the hunt, and her family just watched Andi take the easy way out.

"What?" She asked.

"You are so mean." Edgar said. "I would play with her if it were me."

"Then you play with her."

"Nah, she wanted to play with you." He said with a smile.

Andi shook her head, laughing.

"So, where did you want to go looking for a place?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Somewhere close. I just want a small place, nothing big. That's why I was kind of thinking about an apartment or condo, but I'm used to a house."

"Was the last place in your name, or Blake's?" Sig asked.

"It was Blake's house." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"His name is to not be brought up here." Susan said, scowling.

Andi made a face, taking another sip of her drink.

"Andi!" Emily yelled when she saw her.

"What?" Andi asked, looking innocent.

"You suck at this game." She said, then stormed back into the house.

"I think I was just fired." Andi said, laughing.

Edgar laughed, getting up from his seat and walking into the house. Andi sat back up normally, stretching out her back.

"So, you're still planning on coming out for salmon season, right?" Norman asked, looking over at Andi.

"I don't see why not. When are we leaving for that?" She asked.

"In a few weeks I think. We have to drive the boat up." He said.

"Sounds like a blast." Andi said, making a face. "I wish it was now. I didn't want to come off the boat."

"You're starting to get a little too comfortable over on that Time Bandit. Don't even think that you are leaving us for them." Sig said, watching her.

"Won't happen. I can handle the Hillstrands in small doses." She said with a smile.

"I don't know. They can sweet talk just about anybody." Sig said with a smile.

"Are you saying this from experience?" She smiled at him, laughing.

"I didn't mean me. I mean everyone else."

"Right." She said, laughing.

Just then, Andi felt someone dump a lot of water on her. She turned around and saw Edgar, David, Emily and Abigail standing with a couple buckets of water laughing.

"What was that for?" She asked, standing up, drenched.

"I told you guys I would get her up." Edgar said with a grin.

"I hate you." Andi said, giving her uncle an evil glare.

"You love me and you know it."

"Only because I have too." She said, wringing the water out of her shirt. "You guys got me pretty good." She said to her sister and cousins.

"Ha ha ha." Abigail taunted her sister. Andi quickly ran after her and picked her up, giving her a wet hug, and she giggled in protest.

Andi set her sister back down and she ran off with her cousins following close behind. Andi went to sit back down in her seat, but then sat on Edgar's lap instead, getting him all wet.

"Paybacks are a bitch." She said, smiling.

"It was your sisters idea. Not mine." He said, laughing.

"How do I find that hard to believe? That little girl hardly has a mean bone in her body. Now you, however…" She said, trailing off.

"You bet your ass I have a mean bone in my body. I like revenge, that's what I do best." He said, laughing.

Andi stood up and took her seat back, flinging some water from her hair at Sig, who just laughed.

"Don't know what I did to deserve that." Sig said, smiling at his niece.

Andi shrugged her shoulders. She heard her phone ring and she reached into her purse to see who it was. Seeing it was Blake, she hit ignore, putting it back.

"He's still calling you?" Sig asked her.

Andi nodded.

"At least once a day." She admitted.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

Andi shrugged her shoulders.

"You haven't even formally called off the wedding yet." He said.

Andi nodded, playing with her glass.

"You have to figure something out. The wedding is scheduled in a little over two months, and you all are leaving for salmon season here in a few weeks. The RSVP's are flooding in for this thing, and by the looks of it, a lot of people are planning on being in town for this."

Andi sighed. She heard her phone ring, saying that a voicemail was left, and she chose to ignore it. She felt her mother watching her, but she chose to not acknowledge it.

"How was herring season? Anything exciting happen?" Edgar asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not a thing. It was a very short season, and we had to train a greenhorn." Andi said, making a face.

"I can only imagine how that went." Edgar said, laughing to himself.

"Not well. That guy was clueless." She said. "The guy fell overboard trying to hook the net to the boat."

The guys laughed at the image, and Andi just shook her head.

The dinner was ready shortly thereafter, and they all dug in to the cheeseburgers, potato salad and grilled corn on the cob. After they ate, Andi excused herself. She was staying at her mom and Dave's house at that point in their spare bedroom, which Abigail seemed to really enjoy. Alex didn't mind either way, since he mainly stayed in his room all the time with the exception of going to school or work. On the way home, she listened to the voicemail that Blake left her. The sound of his voice made her long to be with him again, and she sighed.

"Andi, it's me, again. I really wish you would answer my phone calls. I just want to meet up, for a drink or something, to talk about everything that happened. I don't want things to end the way they did. Please call me. I miss you. Love you."

Andi listened to the voicemail again, and her stomach pained her. She sighed, and found herself turning down the road towards his house. It was late, but she figured he would be home. She pulled up and walked to the front door and knocked on it after debating whether to just walk in or not. He answered the door, and looked surprised to see she was standing there.

"Andi, you're here." He said with a small smile.

Andi made her way past him, not saying a word to him, and then stood in the middle of the living room and faced him.

"You said you wanted to talk. Talk." She said, watching him.

"Want something to drink?" He asked.

Andi watched him, and he looked like crap. He hadn't shaved in what looked like weeks, and looked as if he hadn't slept in just as long.

"I'll take a glass of wine." She said, not moving from her spot.

Blake walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine for them, and then walked to the living room and handed her one of the glasses. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did so on the couch, taking a sip of the sweet wine he had given her.

"How are you? You look good." He said.

"I've been hanging in there." She said, not looking at him. "Trying to stay busy. I'm going to be looking for my own place later this week."

The thought of her finding her own place upset him, and he looked down at his hands at the sound of it.

"I miss you." He said softly. "I will never forgive myself for what I had done to you."

"Good." She said. "Because I can't forgive you for what you have done either."

"Can we at least try to make this work. I will do anything to prove to you that you are the only person for me. I am nobody without you in my life."

Andi felt tears sting her eyes, and she tried like hell to keep them from falling, but was unsuccessful.

"I know you still love me. You haven't called off this wedding just like I haven't." He said. "I want to be with you. I will never hurt you again." He set his glass of wine down and got on his knees and came over to Andi, sitting on the floor directly in front of her. He took her glass of wine and set it on the coffee table as well, and then took her hands in his. "I am willing to work on this. You are worth fighting for."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" She asked him, looking at him for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Because I'm a stupid, stupid man." He answered. "I have no other excuse besides that."

Andi shook her head, turning away from him.

"You know my family absolutely hates you now, right?" She said to him.

"They have every right to be." He said. "I know I need to prove to them as well that I will never do this again, and will always be there for you."

She nodded. She glanced down at Blake, who was just looking at her.

"You really do look like shit." She said softly.

He smiled a small smile, one that made her melt in her seat. She always did love his smile.

"I'm not moving back in." She added, sighing. "But we can try this again."

He let out sigh of relief, kissing her hand. He looked up at her and brought her towards him to give her a kiss, and she started to cry, realizing how much she missed him at that moment.

"Don't make me regret this." She said to him softly.

He shook his head. "I won't."

Andi stood up, picking up her glass of wine and finishing it off.

"Where are you staying?" He asked, getting up with her.

"My mom and Dave's." She answered.

He nodded.

"How about dinner, tomorrow night. I'll take you to our favorite place." He suggested.

Andi nodded.

"Pick me up at eight?" She asked.

"I will be there."

Andi walked over to the door and then opened it to let herself out. She turned towards him to say goodbye, and he kissed her gently, then watched her leave. Andi pulled up at her mom's house and let herself in and went straight for the guest bedroom she was staying in. She crawled into bed after changing and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think she was making a bad decision, but pushed it out of her mind. She couldn't help but think that everyone deserved a second chance, right?

* * *

There you have it!! PLEASE review!!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another update - don't know when I will be able to write/update again. I am going in for surgery in the morning (finally) to fix a problem I have had for awhile now, and don't know when I will be home again to update. Don't worry, nothing life threatening.

Please let me know what you think!!! :) I love reviews!!!

* * *

"What do you mean you're going on a date with him?" Susan asked, standing in the doorway to the bathroom where Andi was getting ready.

"I mean that I'm having dinner with him." She said, putting on some mascara.

"I have tried very hard to not get your father involved in all of this, and so far, I have not needed too because you were making the right decisions. Now, however, you aren't giving me much choice."

"Don't call Dad." She said. "I can handle this on my own, without you, or him, getting involved."

"Once a cheater, always a cheater Andrea." She said sternly. "I can't believe you are doing this."

"Wasn't it you who always said to me while I was growing up that everyone deserves a second chance? This is his second chance. It will be hard at first, but we will work through it."

Susan shook her head unhappily. They heard the doorbell ring, and Alex walked by saying he got it. He went to the door and opened it to see Blake standing there, holding a bouquet of roses.

"I heard what you did to my sister." Alex said, standing there. "They may not want us kids to know, but I know."

Blake stood in the doorway, staring at Alex, not knowing what to say.

"Hurt her again, and I will be in on the manhunt with my uncles." He said, opening the door enough for Blake to enter. Blake did so, and was greeted by Abigail, who was happy to see him.

"Blake! Where have you been! I missed you!" She screamed, running towards him to give him a hug.

"I've been working little one. I've missed you too." He said, picking her up to give her a hug.

"Are those flowers for my sister?" She asked quietly with a smile on her face.

"Yes they are." He said, smiling back at her.

"They are very pretty." She said, then squirmed to get out of Blake's arms. "Andi, Blake is here!" She screamed, running down the hallway.

Blake watched as Dave and Susan walk into the room, and he stood up straight, not knowing what they were going to say to him.

"She will be right out." Susan said, then walked away from him.

Andi appeared into the room at that moment, and smiled a small smile at Blake.

"Hey, you look great." He said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. You cleaned up nicely." She said when she saw he was clean shaven, and he looked as if he got his hair cut that day as well.

He smiled when she came up to him, he went to give her a kiss, but she turned her face and he got her cheek instead. He handed her the bouquet of flowers. She took them from him, with a smile on her face, and then brought them to the kitchen to put them in a vase before they left. The tension in the room was intense as Susan and Dave were in the living room watching their every move.

"I will be home late." Andi said to them.

"Not too late." Susan said.

Andi rolled her eyes, hating how her mom was treating her. Her and Blake left the house and got into his car and headed towards the Seafood restaurant they both loved to go too that was right on the water.

"So, your parents looked thrilled that you were coming out tonight." Blake said, trying to make conversation.

"They will get over it." She said.

"I found out that Abigail has no clue about what's going on?" He asked.

"She is too young to understand."

"Alex said none of the younger kids know about it."

"You're right. He's not even supposed to know about it." She said, taking a drink of the water that sat in front of her. "It was only until I figured out what I was going to do."

He nodded.

"How was herring season?" He asked.

"Alright. Had to train a greenhorn, which is not one of my favorite things to do. He had no clue about anything. I don't think he had ever been on a boat before until that first day he got there."

He smiled at the thought.

"Mike and I could have done it without him this season. It was a short season, but busy, but we handled it well."

The conversation turned to how his family was doing, and how he never told them about the split up. The invitations went out, and he was receiving RSVP's at the house of people that had said they were coming.

"How many have RSVP'd that you know of?" He asked.

"My whole family, on both sides that is. There is going to be at least 80 people there, and that isn't including friends at all." She said.

"You have 80 people in your family?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Well, between my mom's side, my dad's side, and Dave's side." She said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about Dave's family."

"Mom and Dad's sides consist of most of that. Dave doesn't have a lot of family, but they are all coming."

Blake nodded.

"This is why we couldn't elope." She said with a smile.

Their conversation for the evening was light, and Andi found herself enjoying her evening with him. They acted as if nothing had happened, like old times, and she realized at the end of the meal how much she really enjoyed being with him.

"Did you want to stay over tonight?" He asked her, going out on a limb.

Andi sat there for a moment, reality hitting her again. She then shook her head.

"It's too soon." She said, finishing the glass of wine she had in front of her.

He nodded, smiling at her.

"Then do you want to come over and watch a movie or something? Something low key. I will take you back to your mom's after, I promise."

Andi smiled, liking the idea of crashing on the couch in her own home to watch a movie. "I'm in."

He smiled, sitting up from the table. He held out his hand to help her up, and she graciously accepted it. They started to walk out of the restaurant hand in hand when she bumped into someone. She turned to apologize and came face to face with Mike Foutner.

"Mike, hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, the smile leaving her face immediately at the sight of him.

"Having dinner with my sister. You remember Jessica." He said, introducing them.

"Of course." Andi said, giving his sister a hug.

"Her and her boyfriend got engaged, so I am treating them to dinner." He said, glancing over at Blake, who wasn't paying attention to him, but to his sister.

"Congratulations." Andi said to Jessica, smiling.

"To you two as well. I heard that you two were getting married. Let me see your ring." She said, grabbing her hand, but frowned when she saw nothing.

"It's being sized." Andi lied. "Let me see yours."

Jessica held out her hand and Andi examined the engagement ring with a smile.

"So, how was dinner?" Mike asked Andi and Blake.

"It was fine." She said, glancing up at him.

"We were actually on our way out." Blake said, smiling at Mike.

He nodded, still looking at Andi, confused as to why the two of them were at dinner together. He wanted to ask, but bit his lip to keep himself silent.

"Yeah, I will see you around, okay? Congrats again Jess." Andi said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. You too."

Blake led Andi away, and she could feel Mike's eyes follow them. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he just shook his head to her, turning away. She turned away from him when she felt Blake's arm go around her waist, and she turned and smiled at him.

The two of them headed back towards the house. When they arrived, Andi sat on the couch. Blake put in a movie, turning the lights off in the house, and took the seat next to her, putting his arm around her. He had chosen a scary movie, one that she enjoyed, but scary movies were never a favorite of hers.

"Why are you making me watch this?" She asked him with a smile. "You know I hate them."

"You can hide by me. I'll protect you." He said with a smile, watching her every move. She snuggled up against him while he kissed her forehead.

"You are so cheesy." She said to him, smiling.

"It's why you love me." He said, jokingly.

Andi nodded, not saying anything to the comment. The two of them watched the movie in silence until Andi felt herself starting to fall asleep. She sat up and looked at him, and he smiled at her.

"It is time for me to go home before I fall asleep here." She said to him, grabbing his hand.

"You sure you don't want to stay here?" He asked. "I'll sleep on the couch if you are more comfortable with that."

Andi shook her head, looking at him.

He nodded, standing up. He helped her up, then grabbed her purse for her. He drove her to her mom's house and walked her up to the door.

"I am so glad we did this." He said, smiling at her.

"Me too." She said honestly.

"When can I see you again?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Call me?" He asked.

Andi nodded, then gave him a hug. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you." He said to her softly.

"I know." She said, not able to bring herself to say it back to him yet.

Blake gently kissed Andi on the cheek, and then said goodnight to her. She stood on the porch and watched him leave, then let herself in the house. She expected to be the only one awake, but ran into her mother in the kitchen.

"Seriously? You felt the need to stay awake?" Andi asked.

"Just be happy your uncles aren't here. They aren't too thrilled to find out you were in the room as him, much less dinner."

"You had to go and tell them?" Andi asked, throwing her purse on the counter.

"And your father." She said, crossing her arms.

"Mom! Seriously? Why can't I live my life without you guys constantly up my ass about everything?"

"Be happy you have people who care about you." She said.

Andi stood there in silence, angry at her mom.

"How'd it go?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"It went alright." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "He's not forcing anything, or trying to rush things, which is what I want from him right now."

Susan nodded.

"I'm heading to bed though." She said, sighing.

"Have a good night." Susan said, watching her daughter leave the kitchen.

Andi walked back to her room and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas and laid in bed. She thought about the events of the evening, and found herself smiling. The night reminded her of how much she really did care about Blake.

Andi then heard her phone. She looked at the clock, and then wondered who was calling her at one in the morning. She picked up her phone and saw it was a text from Mike. She opened her phone and read that he wanted her to call him when she got a moment. She closed her phone and groaned. She contemplated on whether or not it was the time to call him or not, and then decided to go ahead and call him.

"Hey." She said, when he answered the phone.

"It's not too late is it? Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all." She responded.

"Are you with him?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm back at my mom's." She replied.

"So, what's going on? Last I talked to you, everything was over." He said, confused.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Mike." She said, knowing it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"I don't want to see you hurt." He said to her.

"I know you don't." She said. "I really don't want to be hurt again either, which is why I'm taking things slow."

"With a wedding in two and a half months that still hasn't been called off?"

Andi didn't respond.

"Your family can't be thrilled with the fact that you are back with him."

"Mike, please don't be like this." She said, shaking her head.

"Be like what, realistic? He is going to hurt you again." He said, frustrated.

"You don't know that."

"Then who's to say that he won't hurt you again?"

"Who's to say that any guy won't hurt me?" She asked, getting upset.

"You don't deserve a guy who has done what he has done to you."

Andi sighed.

"But whatever you decide, I will be there for you. I will be up front and center to your wedding, but don't forget where I stand on it."

"Mike, why are you being like this?"

"Because I care too much to see you hurt."

Andi didn't respond.

"I will let you go though. Good luck with whatever happens." He said.

"Mike."

He didn't respond. Her phone went dead not long after, and she threw her phone down, frustrated.

* * *

There ya' have it! Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming please! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all so much for the well wishes. I am healing, slowly, but got enough energy to sit at my computer to update. Thanks so much for the reviews as well! Keep them coming! They give me warm fuzzies! :)

* * *

Andi sat at the table, massaging her head, trying to help the migraine that had formed. She glanced over at Angie and Marissa, who sat with their arms crossed, glaring at her. It had been a week since her dinner with Blake, and things between them were going well, spending whatever time they could together. Her and her friends were all meeting for lunch, since they insisted on talking to Andrea when they heard about her and Blake being back together. Andi figured a public place was the best bet, that way there were witnesses if they decided to hurt her.

"I wish you guys would just be happy for me." Andi said, her eyes closed.

"You took back a cheater. What's to be happy about?" Angie asked.

"Like you have never done the same." Andi said, giving her best friend a look.

"And look where I ended up! I know from experience."

"He made a mistake you guys. We all make mistakes. He paid for the mistake, and we are working through it." She said, giving her friends a pleading look to get over it. "Everything was perfect before this happened. Who's to say it won't be that way now?"

"Who's to say it won't?" Marissa asked.

Andi sighed, groaning.

"What does your family think?" Angie asked.

Andi shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of the soda that sat in front of her.

"So, does that mean you want me to continue with the plans of the wedding?" Marissa asked her.

Andi shrugged her shoulders again.

"Well, when you know, can you tell me? I can't just sit here and wait on the edge of my seat. I need to know as soon as you know, so this wedding can be planned."

Andi nodded. She looked over at her friends, and she could see the two of them smile at her.

"We just want you to be happy." Marissa said.

"I know." She said. "But who said I wasn't?"

Angie looked over at Marissa, and then back at Andi.

"Then we are happy for you." Angie responded.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted." She said, smiling a small smile at her friends.

The three of them finished their lunch, and then Andi headed back towards her mom's house, where she was still staying. When she pulled up, she saw her uncles' cars in the driveway. She groaned at the sight, parking her car. She had managed to avoid seeing them up until that point since their cookout at Norman's house, and was hoping that she would avoid them until Salmon season, but had a feeling that was nearly impossible.

Andi walked into her mom's house and saw everyone gathered in the living room. When she entered, everyone turned to see her, and she realized that her dad was there as well.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked, smiling. She hadn't seen him in awhile, and was excited to see him.

"Heard that I needed to come and see my baby girl, so here I am." He said, standing up. He gave his daughter a big hug, and Andi held onto him, beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said, looking at him.

"Come, sit." He said, motioning for her to take the seat next to him on the couch.

"Why? Is this some sort of intervention?" She asked, giving a look at her uncles, who were all staring her down.

"Not at all." James said, smiling at his daughter. "We just want to talk."

"Yeah right. When was the last time that my uncles, with that look on their faces, wanted to just talk?" She asked, smiling a little.

"We just worry about you." James said, resting his arm on the couch behind his daughter.

"There is no need to worry about me. Honestly, guys, I am happy, and know what I am doing." She said, looking at each and every one of them.

"You don't know what will make you happy." Sig spat, shaking his head.

"Really? You said the same thing about me fishing, and look at me now. I am better than any guy on that boat, and don't even try to deny it Edgar and Norman." She said, glaring at Edgar, who was about to butt into the conversation. "I'd say I am better than you, Sig, however, you are never on deck, so I don't know."

"That's a bold statement bug." Sig said, trying to hold back his smile. He was proud of her, and how well she worked on the boat. He even did think she was better than his brothers, but would never admit it to them or Andi herself.

"I don't understand why you guys can't let me make my own decisions. If this is a mistake, then let me make it. Let me learn from it. You can't protect me forever. I'm not a little girl anymore. I am twenty-five years old. I can make these decisions on my own." She argued, giving her uncles and dad a pleading look. "I wish you would just be happy for me."

"It's not that we don't trust you. We do. We just don't trust the cheating bastard you are with." Edgar said, shaking his head.

"You had nothing against him before this happened. He made a mistake. If I could get a nickel for every mistake you have made, I'd be a millionaire." She said, looking right at Edgar.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

Andi just gave him a look, and he smiled.

"Please, guys, just be happy for me. He's trying. He really is." She said. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

"We don't want you hurt." Norman said.

"But I'm happy right now." She said.

"Seriously?" James asked.

"Yes. I am. We're taking things slow, but I'm happy." She said, looking at her dad.

James nodded, glancing over at Susan, who still didn't look happy.

"You know, I know people. If he hurts you again, I can make him disappear." James said with a smile.

"You won't have to worry about that." Andi said, smiling at her dad.

James smiled, bringing his daughter close to him and he kissed her forehead.

"Fine, I'll be happy for you. However, I want to take you and him to dinner."

Andi gave her dad a look of uncertainty.

"I promise I will behave." He said, holding up his hand.

Andi nodded.

"When?" She asked him.

"Ask him to dinner tonight. Why not? I'm not doing anything." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Andi nodded, then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and left the room to call Blake. When Andi left, Sig, Norman, Susan, and Edgar all looked at James with a questioned look.

"What?" He asked.

"You're going to be good?" Sig questioned.

"Oh, he will get an earful. I have to be the protective father. But I won't be mean about it." He said.

"You're a better man than I ever will be." Edgar said, shaking his head.

"I want to go to dinner with you. I haven't seen the little weasel since this all happened, and I think that time has come." Sig said.

"You guys, this is something that her father should do on her own. You guys can have at him after me." James said with a smile. "But thanks for the offer."

Sig nodded.

Andi waited for Blake to answer the phone, half listening to the conversation going on in the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blake answered the phone.

"Dad surprised me, and is here." She said, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"That's great. It has been awhile since you have seen him." He said.

"He wants to take you and me to dinner." She said, a little scared at that moment.

"Well, I knew this was coming. Better now than later." He said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, can't be worse than your uncles, right?"

"Blake, my uncles are cake compared to my dad." She said.

"Andi, I have met him before. I'm sure it'll be alright." He said, sounding confused.

"You have never pissed him off before, until now." She said.

"I'm sure that it will be fine." Blake said.

Andi shook her head, knowing better than that.

"I will be there around six. How does that sound?" He asked her.

"That's fine." She answered. "See you then."

Andi hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. She then headed back towards the living room to see everyone talking amongst themselves.

"He said he will be by to pick us up at six." She said, standing in the entranceway to the living room.

"Great." James said with a smile.

"Lucky for you, it will just be the three of you." Edgar said, standing up.

"What's that mean?" She asked, questioning her uncle.

"We wanted to go with however, your dad talked us out of it."

"Thank God." She said, glancing at her dad.

"We will have to invite him out later on." Sig said with an evil smile.

"One outing that I hope he has enough brains to decline." She mumbled under her breath loud enough for them to hear.

"Call us after dinner." Sig said, giving Andi a hug good-bye.

"Will do Uncle Sig." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry." Norman said, giving her a hug as well.

Andi smiled at him, giving him a big hug. He was quiet throughout the whole thing, which she was grateful for.

"Don't call me. I'll just come over later." Edgar said.

"Don't do that." She said, giving him a look.

"Fine, then I will call you. I know you won't call otherwise." He said, giving her a hug.

Andi shook her head. She watched her uncle's leave the house, and she stuck her tongue out at Edgar, who gave her a smart-ass look.

Andi went inside and took a shower, hoping that it would help her get a fresh start to the day. So far it was nothing but a headache, and she wanted nothing more for the evening to go smoothly. Before she knew it, she heard Blake knocking on the door, and she watched as Abigail ran to answer the door.

"Blake!" She screamed when she saw him standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Princess." Blake said, picking her up to give her a hug.

Andi walked into the living room to see Blake walking in talking to her sister. She smiled at the sight, but it immediately disappeared when her dad entered the room.

"Blake, you're here." James said, holding out his hand to shake Blake's hand.

"Yeah. Good to see you again." Blake said, smiling at him. He looked skeptical, but tried to relax. He put Abigail down, and she tore off through the house towards her mom.

"Are we ready to go?" Andi asked, walking up to them.

"Ready if you are." James said, smiling at his daughter. He watched as Blake kissed her cheek in greeting, and he held back the urge to hit him.

The three of them left the house and headed down to a steakhouse that James loved to eat at whenever he was in town. James ordered them all a round of drinks after being seated, and then sat back and watched Andi and Blake for a moment in silence.

"Dad, just spit it out." Andi said, looking over at him.

"I'm just watching the two of you." He said. "You two act as if nothing has happened."

"That's the way I like it." Andi said.

"Sir, I know what I had done was wrong. I know that you only want what is best for you daughter. I am truly sorry for all the hurt I have caused her. I will be making this up to her for the rest of my life. I truly love your daughter though."

"Has Andi ever told you what I do for a living?" James asked, ignoring his comments.

Blake looked over at Andi, wondering if this was a trick question. She wasn't looking at him though. Their drinks arrived at that moment, and James motioned to the waiter to give them a moment before they ordered.

"You are a business man. I know that."

"I am an owner of a very well-known night club in Reno and Las Vegas." He said, taking a sip of the whisky that laid before him.

"Okay." Blake said, not knowing where this was going.

"I have a lot of money. That translates into me having a lot of power. I know a lot of people in the business that I am in. A lot of people that would do just about anything that I wanted, or needed, them to do. They wouldn't even ask questions, or hesitate, on helping me with whatever I needed them to do." He said, staring down Blake. "The fact that you are sitting here, right now, in front of me is saying a lot."

"Dad…" Andi said, shaking her head, wanting to stop where the conversation was going. James put his hand up, glancing at his daughter, signaling her to stop talking. She sat lower in her seat by the sight of his face. She knew he meant business at that point.

"Screw up again, and you will disappear." He said. "I don't think many people would miss you."

Blake glanced at Andi, wondering if he was kidding. The look on her face made him realize that he was telling the truth.

"Fool me once, shame on you." He said. "Fool me twice…" He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, taking another sip of his whisky.

The three of them sat in silence. Andrea took a long sip of the red wine that her father had ordered her, wanting the moment to end. She felt sick to her stomach at that point, and wished that she could just disappear.

"Now, what do we want to eat?" James asked, opening his menu to look through it. Blake looked over at Andi, afraid to move at that point. Andi glanced over at him quickly, then opened her menu as well.

The three of them sat in silence until the waiter came back to take their order.

"So, Dad, how long are you in town for?" Andi asked him, breaking the silence at the table.

"I will be heading back tomorrow. Have to get back to work." He said, smiling at Andi.

"No special guy time with you and Alex?" She asked.

"Not this time around. He is set to come see me here in a couple weeks." He said with a smile.

Just then, Andi heard James' cell phone ring. She watched as he checked it, then excused himself from the table to take it. Once he was out of sight, Andi took a huge sigh of relief.

"Andi, your dad is a part of the mafia?" Blake whispered loudly, taking her hand and bringing her towards him.

"No, he's not a part of the mafia. He knows the mafia, but is not in the mafia." She said, looking at him.

"And you did not find the need to tell me this?" He asked, giving her a look.

"Not something that needs broadcasted." She said, looking over at him. "I pleaded with my family to not get him involved, but they did it anyway."

"I can see why!" He said.

Blake sat back in his seat when he was James come back to the table. Andi glanced at her dad and noticed the small smile he was trying to conceal.

"So, I assume the wedding is still on?" James asked, glancing at the two of them.

"That hasn't been decided yet." Blake said, glancing at Andi.

James nodded.

"Dad, we're just taking things slow right now."

"I have a lot of people coming from all around the world to this wedding. Don't make them come for nothing. You need to make you decision soon." He said.

"We will talk about it, and then let you know." She said.

"Your grandparents are flying in for this." He said.

Andi smiled.

"How did you talk them into flying in from Norway?" She asked, getting excited. She hadn't seen her grandparents in years, and the thought of them coming to the states for the wedding made her feel honored.

"You know they wouldn't miss your wedding. It has been all they have talked about."

Andi glanced over at Blake, smiling.

"So you can just imagine how upset they would be if they came, and there wasn't a wedding."

"So, you're saying we should get married?" She asked him.

"No, I'm saying you need to figure it out soon, because if you decide against the wedding, you need to let them know so they don't make the trip for nothing."

"I haven't seen them in close to six years. I don't think it would be for nothing." She said, glancing at her dad.

"You know what I mean." He replied.

Andi nodded, finishing off her glass of wine as their food arrived. Her dad ordered her another glass, and she smiled over at Blake, who still looked extremely uncomfortable.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and after they were done, Blake drove them back to Andi's mom's house. When they arrived, James went ahead of them after saying bye to Blake, leaving Andi and Blake alone.

"I am sorry." Andi said to him as he leaned against his car.

"That was, by far, the most awkward dinner I have ever sat through." He said, smiling at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. He's very protective of me."

He reached out for Andi's hand and brought her towards him.

"He has a right to be." He said. "I will prove to him that giving me a second chance was the right thing to do." He wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her.

"We do need to start to talk about that wedding that is coming close." She said. "I am due to leave for salmon season in a couple weeks, and then the wedding is shortly after that."

"Not tonight. Tonight was exhausting enough. Maybe we can get together this weekend and talk about it." He suggested.

Andi nodded.

Blake gave her a kiss good night, and then Andi headed inside to see James sitting on the couch watching TV in the dark. Andi walked over and took the seat next to her dad, looking at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You just had to go and do what you did." She said, shaking her head.

"I had to tell him where I stood on this whole thing. I mean business."

"I know you do." She responded, shaking her head.

"Baby girl. You are my only daughter. I will do anything to protect you." He said, putting his arm around her.

"I know." She said, sighing.

The two sat in silence, watching the TV.

"Do you really love him?" James asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"And are you truly happy?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then I approve." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks." She responded, feeling a huge wave of relief rush over her. Now, if only the rest of her family felt the same way.

* * *

There ya' have it! PLEASE review!! Tell me what you think!! Thanks! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter, and still don't own anything.

This wasn't my favorite chapter to write so far, but I have re-written it enough, and figured I'm just going to post it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Andrea stood in the driveway of Edgar's house waiting for Blake to show up. She didn't want him to walk into the wrath that awaited him inside the house alone, so opted to wait for him before heading inside herself. They were having dinner together, and it was going to be the first time that they would all be together since the split-up, and Andi was beyond nervous.

Blake drove up and she could tell immediately that he was nervous. When he crawled out of the car, he put on a smile, trying to mask the way he was feeling at that moment.

"Are you ready?" Andi asked him as he walked up to her.

"As ready as I am going to be." He said, giving her a kiss in greeting. "Who all is here?"

"Just us adults. My brother, sister, and cousins are all at my mom's house. Alex, Nina, and Mandy are watching everyone."

"Why not the kids?" He asked, glancing at her.

"They don't know anything that is going on, remember? They wouldn't understand what is going on."

He nodded.

Andi hesitated at the door. She turned to Blake, then said "You do deserve this."

"I do." He agreed. "I deserve all of this."

She glanced over at him, and then let herself in the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room, and greeted Andi with smiles. June and Linda greeted Blake, each giving him a hug. Not one of her uncles' acknowledged his presence, which didn't surprise Andrea at all.

"Great, you're here. Everyone, let's eat. Dinner is ready." Linda said.

Andi glanced over at Blake, who gave her a small smile. She reached for his hand and led him to the dining room and took their seat.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Linda asked them.

"Just a water would be nice." Andi responded, smiling at her aunt.

"That sounds good." Blake agreed.

Linda nodded, leaving to retrieve the waters from the kitchen.

The conversation was light, talking about the upcoming salmon season, and when Andi, Edgar, and Norman would be leaving for it. Silence took up the majority of the dinner, nobody really knowing what to say with Blake there. Andi glanced around the table, and she could tell that each of her uncles were itching to say something, but biting their tongues, which was rare for them. They didn't want to ruin dinner, and knew they would have plenty of time to say what they wanted to say afterwards.

"Sit, please." Susan said, motioning for the two of them to sit on the loveseat when everyone was done eating and cleaning up the dining area.

The two did so, and Andi felt her stomach turn at the looks that her uncles were giving Blake. She tried to get their attention, but was unsuccessful.

"So, Blake, my wonderful niece here took you back." Edgar said, breaking the silence.

"We are working on things." Andi said, giving her uncle a look.

"I didn't ask you." He said, glancing over at her.

Andi glared at him, not happy with the way she was being treated.

"I am working on proving how sorry I really am for what I have done." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"Why'd you do it?" Sig asked, breaking his silence.

"I have no excuses for what I have done, besides that I had a little too much alcohol."

"That is…" Norman started to say, but was cut off.

"It is not an excuse. I know this." Blake said, glancing over at Norman. "What I have done is unforgivable. I have not asked her to forgive me. I have only asked for a chance to make it right. I love her, with all of my heart, and she is the one for me, and I am ready to spend the rest of my life proving to her that she is the one for me."

"You may have fooled James, but you aren't fooling us." Sig said, shaking his head.

"You know very well that nobody can fool my dad." Andi said, shaking her head. "He has just decided in supporting me. I thought that it was something that you guys always did for me, but I am starting to see the real you tonight."

"Who says we want to give you another chance?" Edgar asked Blake, ignoring Andi's comment.

"Who said it is your choice?" Andi asked her uncle.

"We are a close family. We have to be able to trust who we let into our family. How can we trust him for what he has done to you?" He asked her, his voice raised a little.

"By trusting me. Why would I be with someone if I didn't trust them?" She asked, getting angry.

"You can honestly say you trust him after what he has done?" Sig angrily asked her.

"That is what we are working on." She responded. "It is something that has been damaged, but we are working at repairing."

"I thought you were smarter than this?" Susan asked her daughter. "I can't even look at him without cringing."

"Maybe you should learn something about respect." Andi said, looking over at Blake, who was just staring at everyone in the room. "How dare you say something like that to him. I thought that you were better than that."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Dave said to Andi.

"Don't talk to me like you're my father." She snapped back. "You have no say in any of this."

"Andi, what has gotten into you?" Susan asked, almost in tears.

"What has gotten into all of you? This is not my family right now. We came here to have a conversation about what had happened. For Blake to talk to you all about what you guys have been questioning all along. Not to sit here and listen to you bash and degrade him. You guys are supposed to be my fun-loving uncles. Now you all are acting like a bunch of insensitive assholes, and I am ashamed to say I am related to you all right now."

"We are just trying to protect you." Norman said, trying to calm Andi down.

"Well stop! This is my life. Not yours!" She said, standing up. "I will make the decisions as to how my life is run. I will make the decisions as to who I want to be with, not you. If you have a problem with that, then don't come to the wedding."

"What?" Sig and Edgar said in unison.

"You heard me. The wedding is on. I am in love with this man, and nothing you say or do will change that. You all can either be there and support us, or you can stay home. If you are going to be the way you are right now, I'd rather you stay home. I hope that you come to your senses and be there, because I do want you there, but not when you are acting like this."

"Andi, calm down." Edgar said, trying to get Andi to sit back down.

"No! I am tired of listening to this!" Andi said. "I am going home." Andi started to walk towards the door to leave, angry at her family. The evening was a nightmare, and she was embarrassed in the actions of her family.

"Andrea Lee Michaels! Sit down now!" Sig yelled, standing up.

"No Sig, you sit down. You need to think long and hard about everything you have said tonight. You have embarrassed yourself. You have made a fool out of yourself. All of you have." She said, walking back into the living room. "You all say that you love me, but you have not demonstrated that tonight. Don't call me, don't come over. Not unless you all are ready to apologize for your actions. Come on Blake, we're leaving."

Andrea stormed out of the house, slamming the door on her way out. Blake, who was quiet, afraid to say anything the whole time, stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry." He said, making a face. He quickly left the house to see Andi sitting in her car, crying.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said, opening the driver's side door to get to her.

"I am so sorry Blake. What they were doing was inexcusable." She said, wiping away tears from her face. "What you did was wrong, yes, but nobody deserves that."

He shook his head.

"They are only doing what they think is best for you." He said, looking at her.

"That was not a family that cares. That was a family who doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings."

He shook his head, taking her hand in his. Andrea never talked back to her uncles, and was shaking over everything that had just happened. Usually she listened to everything her family had to say, hoping to get their blessings in everything she did in life, weather she agreed to it or not. That night, however, she went against everything her mind was telling her to do, and her nerves were fried.

"What do you want to do?" Blake asked her quietly.

"I'm coming home." She said.

He nodded, smiling a small smile at her.

"Go ahead and go home. I am going to go to my mom's house and pack up my things, and then I'll be over." She said.

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" He asked.

Andi shook her head.

"I will be over soon." She said, starting her car.

Blake kissed Andi's cheek, and then shut her car door. Andi drove towards her mom's house and walked inside and saw her brother, sister, and cousins all in the living room playing cards.

"Andi! You're home!" Abigail yelled, jumping on the couch.

"Yeah. But I'm moving back to my place now." She said, giving her sister a hug.

"Why?" She asked, looking upset by the news.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked, giving his sister a wary look.

"Because it is time." She said, walking towards her room.

"Wait, you have been staying here?" Nina asked, following Andi towards her room.

"Yeah, I have for awhile now." She said, taking her suitcase out.

"Why?" Mandy asked, who was close behind.

"It's a long story. It's all irrelevant at this point." She said, throwing her things in her bag.

"What is going on? Why does it look like you have been crying?" Nina asked her, sitting down on Andi's bed.

"It's been a long night, and I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

"But you talk to us about everything." She said.

"Yeah, Andi, tell them." Alex said, leaning against the doorframe.

Andi gave her brother a look, then went back to packing her things.

"What's going on with you and Blake?" Mandy asked.

"Blake and I had a pretty big fight, but we are better now." She said, smiling at her cousin.

"A fight about what?" Nina asked.

"Nothing I need to worry you about." Andi said, smiling at her cousin.

"But everything is fine now?" Mandy asked.

Andi nodded, packing more things.

"Then why are you crying?" Nina asked.

"Got into an argument with your father." She said, smiling. "But we're fine as well."

"You and Dad argue all the time, and you never cry about it."

"This was a different kind of argument." She responded, not looking at her cousins.

Nina and Mandy looked at each other, knowing that Andi was holding back a lot of information.

Andi quickly packed up the rest of her things with the audience that sat in her room, and then they all helped her take her things out to her car.

"Call me?" Alex asked his sister.

"Yeah." She said, smiling a small smile at him.

Andi drove off towards her house and parked in the driveway. She sighed, turning the car off, and then sat there, wondering if what she was doing was the right thing. She didn't know if she was ready to move back in the house with Blake, but she was determined to not stay with her mom anymore. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her things and then headed inside.

"Hey." Blake said with a smile, coming over to help her with her things.

"Hey." She said, shutting the door behind her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, looking at her.

Andi nodded, putting a smile on her face.

"I'm really not ready for this." She confessed, tears in her eyes.

"Ready for what?" He asked, putting her things in their room.

"I can't share a bed with you yet." She said, shaking her head. "I'm not really at that point."

He nodded, looking a little crushed.

"You take the bed then." He said. "I will sleep in the guest room."

Andrea nodded, crossing her arms.

"Andi, calm down. A lot happened tonight, I know, but everything will be okay." He said. "They will call. Everyone will calm down."

She nodded, not looking at him.

"They are right about one thing." She said, glancing over at Blake.

"What's that?"

"We are a close family. What I did tonight was completely not me, and I regret everything I had said and done."

He nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes to show them as well that I am truly sorry for everything that had happened." He said.

Andi nodded.

"You know, you can only say that you are sorry so many times." She said, not looking at him.

He didn't respond.

"And now, my family, who mean everything to me, aren't talking to me because of you. Don't make me regret this." She added.

He was quiet.

Andrea headed towards her room at that moment.

"I'm going to sleep." She said. "I will see you in the morning."

Blake watched as Andi walk into the room and shut the door, and he sighed, sick to his stomach. He knew he had to make this up to her, but didn't know how.

Andi threw on a tank top and pajama bottoms, and then crawled into bed. She smiled at the feeling of being in her own bed again. She then heard her phone ring. She reached over on the night stand and grabbed her phone and saw that her brother was texting her, asking her to not forget to call him. She sighed, hitting the call button to call him.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Alex asked when he answered the phone.

"I'm tired, and just want to sleep." She said.

"Mom and Dave came home in a mood." He said. "What the hell happened tonight?"

"A lot of shit." She said, sighing. "I pretty much told them all to not come to the wedding."

"Wait, there's a wedding?" He asked.

Andi sighed.

"Does he truly make you happy sis?" He asked.

"Yes, Alex, he does." She said. "Yes, we have our problems, but who doesn't?"

"If Dad can find it in his heart to approve, then I can." He said. "I don't think it's worth arguing with you about. You're going to do what you want, no matter what everyone else thinks."

"I wish everyone else thought that way." She said, sighing.

"They will understand in time. You know they will. They are just stubborn."

"Tell me about it." She agreed.

"You're just as bad as they are. Your personality definitely came from Mom's side of the family."

"Thanks." She sarcastically responded.

"Anyway, Mom is knocking at my door. I will call you later." Alex said, suddenly getting quiet.

"Thanks little bro. I will talk to you soon."

Andi hung up her phone, setting it back on the nightstand. She laid on her side, turning off the light, and she could see the picture that sat next to the bed of her and Blake. She sighed at the sight of the picture, hoping that things would be alright.

* * *

There it is. Please review! Thanks! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Another day, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! :)

* * *

Andi sat on the Northwestern with her bags waiting for the rest of the guys to show up. They were getting ready to head back to Alaska for Salmon season, and she couldn't be more nervous about the trip. It was going to be the first time that she had seen her uncles since she had walked out on their big argument. They had tried calling her multiple times, but she ignored the conversations. Each voicemail left on her phone was nothing but them yelling at her to call her back, but she refused to do so. She had figured that it was time to face them, since they were going to be working together, and she was afraid of what they may say.

She was the first to arrive, but knew the rest of the guys were due at any moment. She was lost in thought when she heard her name called. She turned to see Nick and Matt walk towards her on deck.

"Hey, you're alive. I've been calling your name all the way down the dock, and you didn't even move." Matt said, smiling at her.

"Have a lot on my mind." She said, smiling up at him.

"What's been going on? I feel like you have been nothing but a big stranger lately." He said, giving her a hug.

"I don't like to do anything anymore. I'm becoming a dreary person." She said.

"We don't want that." Nick said, taking a seat next to her. "But I have heard all the drama going on in your life."

She laughed to herself.

"Edgar has a big ass mouth." She said, shaking her head.

"He may, but he wasn't the one who told me." He said.

"Then it's the other big mouth of the family." She said, laughing, knowing he knew she meant Sig.

"It was actually Norman." He said, laughing.

Andi looked over at him.

"He called to warn me about what has been going on. They wanted me to give you shit when I saw you." He laughed.

"Great."

"I'm not. You can make your own decisions. You won't change your mind for anybody. You're a grown woman."

Andi nodded, staring down the dock where she could see her uncles starting to come towards the boat.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked the two guys, glancing over at them.

"Depends." Nick answered with a smile.

"When Edgar throws me overboard, will you help me back on deck?" She asked.

Matt laughed, standing up.

"I may make you suffer for a bit, but I will get you back on board."

Andi gave him a look, and then laughed.

Edgar, Norman, and Sig all arrived at that moment, and jumped on deck, all looking at where Andi was sitting. Andi glanced up at her uncles, and she watched as Edgar give her a look, and then make his way inside without saying a word. Norman walked by, giving her a nod, following him. She watched Sig, who just stood there, staring at her.

"So, who said you were allowed back on this boat?" Sig asked, looking over at her.

"You don't want me working for you? That's fine. I can work for you, or against you. It's your decision." She said, standing up.

"You won't be working for me. I don't go up for salmon season. It, in the long run, isn't up to me." He said, glancing over at Edgar who was walking back on deck.

"Just find it funny that you don't respond to any of our phone calls, and then all of a sudden, show up here like we will welcome you back with open arms." Edgar said, not even looking at his niece.

Andi looked around, acting as if she was looking for something.

"No open arms here. Just ready to get to work." She said, shrugging her arms.

"Well, aren't we in a smart ass mood today." Edgar responded, looking over at her.

"I have learned from the best." She said, motioning to him.

"After talking to us the way you did, what makes you think we want you around right now?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you can't live without me, as much as you want to try." She said, crossing her arms as well.

"We can." Sig said, crossing his arms as well, staring down his niece.

"I'm going to go with a no on that comment. As much as you guys called me in the past two weeks, I'm pretty sure you can't live without me. It's alright, I love you guys too." She said, holding back a smirk.

Andrea watched as Sig and Edgar glance at each other, then back at Andi.

"We are only allowing you back on the boat because we don't want you working for our competition." Edgar said, walking towards her. "Plus, we don't want to have to hire a greenhorn."

"Sure, we'll use that excuse." She responded, eying her uncle.

She watched as Edgar tried to hold back a smile when he glanced at her, and she did the same.

Sig walked up to Andi, sitting down, motioning for her to do the same.

"You know we love you, right?" He asked, getting serious.

Andi nodded, glancing over at him.

"I came down here in hopes that you would be here." He said, sighing.

Andi didn't say anything, just continued to listen to what he had to say.

"We tried to call to see if you would be here or not. I should have figured that any chance to be out on the boat would overturn any anger you have on us."

Andi smiled at the comment.

"You know we support you, in everything that you do. Even if you want to marry Blake." He said. She could tell he was biting his tongue on what he really wanted to say about him.

"All I want is your support." She said.

He nodded.

"May need to convince your uncles the same, but I talked to your dad, and I understand that we do need to support you. If Blake fucks up again, however, I will be on your dad's side of things."

Andi smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, Sig." She said.

Sig gave her a hug, and she smiled. She could see Norman eying her from the spot he was standing at on the boat, and she just smiled at him. He turned away, and she sighed.

"I am out of here everyone! See you all in a few weeks. Have a safe trip up." Sig yelled to everyone on the crew. Andi watched as he started to untie the lines tied to the dock, and she then figured it was time to say something to Norman, who was getting ready to pull the lines in.

"You have been more than quiet since I saw you last." She said, leaning against the side of the boat next to him.

"I think you have said enough for the both of us." He said, pulling in the lines that Sig was throwing to him.

"I had reason to get defensive." She said, watching him.

"I never said a word that night." He said, looking over at her, not looking happy at all.

"I wasn't directing a lot of the conversation to you at all." She tried to explain.

"Then answer this. Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" He asked, looking right at her.

"I was afraid you were acting as a spy for Sig and Edgar. I didn't want to deal with that."

He shook his head, walking away from her to bring in another line.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She apologized, following him.

"You're right." He said. "About a lot of things."

"Like what?" She asked, leaning against the side of the boat.

"Your uncles were trying to use me as a spy." He said with a small smile, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Andi smiled at him.

"Not your brothers, huh, just my uncles?" She asked, helping him bring the line in.

"Yup, that's right, bug."

"Yeah, I wouldn't claim them either." She said, winking at him.

Norman gave Andrea a hug.

Andi knew that Edgar would be the hardest one to get to forgive the way she acted. She had a feeling he would put her through the ringer, more than likely the whole trip, before he would even consider forgiving her.

It took them close to 2 days to get up to Alaska, and when they got there, they immediately started to prep the boat for the upcoming salmon season. Edgar hadn't said a word to Andi the whole trip, and she tried her best to stay out of his way. She wasn't sure how to approach him yet, but was waiting for the perfect moment.

The day that salmon season was to start, it was raining, which made working conditions horrible. Edgar ordered everyone out on deck to start loading the boat with their first pick-up. Andi went to change into her deck clothes, and then realized that her rain jacket was nowhere to be found.

"Norman, where's my jacket?" She asked, turning to her uncle.

Norman shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her.

"You do know. What did Edgar do?"

Norman shrugged his shoulders again, smiling.

Andi groaned, leaning against the wall. She watched as Matt and Nick grin at her as well, heading out into the rain.

Andi looked through all of the boxes and bags that she could find in the ready room. She then searched through the galley. She groaned when she still couldn't find it. Instead of going up to the wheelhouse to say something to Edgar, she decided to not let it get to her down, decided to head out into the rain without it. She put her hair back in a ponytail, and then put her gloves on, and headed out on deck.

"Where's the jacket?" Edgar asked over the hailer. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was enjoying his work.

"Who needs a jacket? Jackets are for wussies." She yelled up to him, trying to mask her grin as well.

She was grateful that it wasn't cold out, and there was no wind that came with the steady rain that was coming down, so there was no chill in the air. She was drenched by the rain, however, within' a matter of seconds, but didn't let it slow her down. She just worked harder, ignoring everything Edgar was saying over the hailer.

When it was time for dinner, Andi walked into the ready room and stripped her sweatshirt off. She wrung her hair of the water that was dripping out of it, and then headed to her room to change into something dry.

"Hurry up. Dinner is ready." Edgar said from the galley.

"You cooked?" She asked.

Edgar smiled at her, and she made a face, knowing she was in for a real treat. She stripped her wet clothes off and threw them in a pile on the floor, then threw on a pair of sweatpants and Northwestern t-shirt, and headed out to the galley where everyone else was waiting.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the table.

"It's your favorite dish." Edgar said with a grin.

Andi glanced at the bloody meal that sat on the table, and glanced at Norman, Nick, and Matt, who were dishing up their plates.

"Don't even say this is liver and onions." She said with a grimace.

"Again, your favorite meal." Edgar said. "Eat up."

"You know I can't stand this meal. I don't understand why all of you guys are so thrilled about eating it yourselves. There is no way I am eating this."

"Then you get nothing to eat." Edgar said, taking her plate away from the table.

Andi watched as her uncle sit down across from her and grab his own plateful of food. She was starving, but didn't know if she could force down the foul smelling meal that laid before her. She took a deep breath, and then took her plate back from Edgar, giving him a look. She then took a piece of the liver sitting on the table and set it on her plate. She then took her fork and knife, and cut a big piece, staring right at Edgar, who was watching what she was doing at that point. She then took the piece and put it in her mouth, chewing it. She almost gagged at the taste, but masked it as well as she could, swallowing the bloody piece of food in her mouth, then cutting another piece.

"Eat up. I have a whole list of your favorite foods lined up this week." He said, taking a bite of his own food.

Andi quickly ate her food, finding herself swallowing the liver whole by the end of the meal. She was so sick to her stomach by the end that she inhaled a whole can of soda in hopes to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth. When Edgar went back up to the wheelhouse, Nick, Matt, and Norman all busted out into laughter.

"I have never seen your face so pale in my life." Norman said, laughing.

"I vow to never eat liver again in my life, starting from this point on." She said, resting her hand on her upset stomach.

"I can't believe you did it in the first place. You are a braver woman than I tend to remember." Nick joked.

Andi made a face, shivering at the taste that still lingered on her tongue.

"So, what else does he have planned for me?" She asked the guys.

"Not a clue, bug." Norman said, smiling.

"Brothers do stick together, don't they?" She asked, giving him the evil eye.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." He said with a smile.

"I do admit, you working in the rain with no raincoat, did give us some kind of amusement for the day." Matt said, smiling at her.

"Glad I was here to give you that enjoyment." She said, rolling her eyes.

Andi decided that taking a nap before the next load was the best idea at that moment, and went to crawl into bed. She pulled back her covers and crawled in, and when she did, she felt something cold and slimy. She screamed, jumping out of the bed quickly, and Matt and Nick ran in to see if she was alright.

"What?" Nick asked, turning on the light.

The light showed the large array of herring that laid at the foot of her bed under her covers. Andi groaned, sitting down on the floor, starting to wipe the slime that was on her feet off with a towel that was on the floor.

"You should have seen that one coming." Matt said, giggling.

"He has to get bored with this, right?" She asked, knowing the answer to her own question.

"You must have hit your head or something, because you know Edgar better than that."

"What else is happening guys?" She asked, glaring at the two men that stood in her doorway.

"You think that we are going to tell you? We're having more fun watching it happen to you. Don't want the wrath to turn on us." Matt said with a smile.

Andi picked up one of the fish and threw it at him, and he caught it, laughing. Andi got up and ushered them out of the room and she saw Edgar, who was down in the galley getting a cup of coffee, smiling at her proudly. He waved at her, giving her a look that made her want to hit him, but she just waved back, then shut the door.

* * *

There ya' have it! PLEASE review!!! I love to hear what you have to say! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Had inspiration to write some more. Please tell me what you think!!! :) Love any and all reviews! :)

* * *

Andrea woke up after a one and a half hour nap and changed into working clothes, then headed out on deck. It had stopped raining, so she didn't even bother trying to look for her still missing raincoat. She was one of the first on deck, and lit a cigarette while she waited for the next boat to offload onto theirs come close.

"Still no jacket?" Nick asked, smiling at her.

"Who needs a jacket? Just slows me down." She said with a smile.

Andi watched as they came close to a small salmon boat, The Leading Lady. Andi walked over to the side of the boat to help start the offload when she saw a familiar face on board.

"Fourtner, what are you doing on there?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I'm fishing. How are you doing?" He asked, looking up at her with a smile.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you tendering on the Time Bandit?" She asked, nodding in the direction of the Hillstrand boat.

"Wanted to fish, not tender this season, so here I am." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Andi nodded, tying the line to the Northwestern.

"Andi, quit yakking and start working." Edgar barked over the hailer. Andi rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"What crawled up his ass?" Mike asked her, helping with the offload.

"Me and the uncle are in a war I guess." She said. "Long story."

He nodded, watching her. She was smiling, but he could tell she wasn't really happy. He wanted to talk to her, but knew that with everyone around, it wouldn't be the best time to do so, especially with Edgar already on her case about everything.

Edgar watched Andi and Mike from the wheelhouse, and couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was no secret that Mike had feelings for his niece, and he had only hoped that she would forget about Blake and think more about Mike, but things weren't going the way he wanted them too. He hoped by the end of their trip in Alaska, she would change her mind. It was his plan anyway.

He heard the SAT phone ring, and he reached over and answered it.

"Hey, Sig, what's going on?"

"How's the season going so far?" Sig asked.

"Great. Torturing Andi has been the highlight of my trip." He said, smiling.

"Have you done my plan yet?" He asked.

"No. I haven't gotten there yet. I plan on unleashing that prank tomorrow. I have her spare pair of boots up here, and I'm getting ready to fill them up with fish guts tonight." He said with a smile. Sig had wanted to do the prank himself on his niece, but figured now was a better time than ever.

"Have you stolen her raincoat yet?" Sig asked, curious.

"Yeah, I have it up here in the drawer. It was great. She didn't have it for the start of the season, and it was down pouring out. I was impressed though. She didn't complain once, and worked soaking wet."

Sig laughed at the image.

"And the liver and onions. I still can't believe she ate it." Edgar went on, laughing himself. "She didn't even realize that she was the only one eating liver."

Sig laughed even harder, wishing he was there to witness the pranks first handed.

"You are a masterful genius." Sig said to his brother.

Edgar hung up with his brother not long later, and watched as the crew loaded the boat up with the salmon The Leading Lady had caught. The offload went quickly, and Andi was quiet through the rest of the offload. She waved her goodbye's when she untied the lines that held the two boats together, and then went to tend to other business on deck. Mike watched Andi work on deck, and his heart went out to her, and he wanted nothing more than to be on the boat with her.

The next few days were torture for Andi while Edgar did prank after prank on her. She ended up finding her raincoat tied to the crane one morning, zip ties covering the coat completely. She spent hours cutting her coat free, which was made harder by Matt using the hydraulics to lift the coat out of her reach every time she went to cut another tie. As frustrated as she was, she still did her best to keep her cool, not wanting to show that Edgar was getting to her. She refused to let him get the satisfaction of seeing her being tortured.

Andrea was working on untangling a rope when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Mike and the rest of the crew of The Leading Lady driving up.

"I swear you're stalking me." She said with a smile.

"Nah, just another full boat." He said, smiling at her. "What's with your raincoat?" He added when he got a good look at her coat.

Andi looked down at the coat she was wearing, which was full of holes.

"The work of Edgar." She said, motioning to the wheelhouse. "Matt didn't help any either."

Matt laughed, smiling at her.

"And someone has my spare jacket as well, so I am stuck with this one."

"Sounds like you are having a great trip." He said, smiling.

"Are you two going to work, or just leave it up to us?" Zack, one of the other crew members on The Leading Lady, asked.

"I figured I'd leave it up to you." Andi said, smiling at Zack.

"So, what's been going on between you and Edgar?" Mike asked while working.

"He's been playing pranks on me. Got me to eat liver and onions, stole my work boots and raincoats. Stuffed one of my pairs of work boots with fish guts, which was not fun to put my feet into I may add. Found fish in my bed, woke up to shaving cream covering my hair. Was glad to see I still had hair when I woke up. At least he didn't go that far. Tied my raincoat to the crane with a shit load of zip ties, switched out my shampoo with pudding… I can go on, but I'm starting to get depressed." She said, making a face.

"What in the hell did you do to deserve all of that?" Zack asked, laughing.

"She is a Hansen. Need more of an excuse than that?" Matt asked.

"I would think you have done some pranks yourself, right?" Mike asked.

Andi shook her head, not saying anything.

"Well, that's not like you. Something must be going on that isn't being said." Mike responded, watching Andi.

"It's because she talked back to me and my brothers, telling us we aren't invited to the wedding because of _our_ bad attitude. She was mistaken on who had the attitude." Norman said, smiling at his niece.

"Oh, so the wedding is on?" Mike asked, a little crushed.

"Yes, it is." She responded, not looking at him.

"No wonder why Edgar is mad at you."

"I make no apologies for the reason I yelled, only for the fact that I approached it the wrong way. Edgar, with all of his pranks, can just…"

"I can just what?" Edgar asked, walking up to them on deck.

Andi turned away from her uncle, making a face.

"How are things going out here?" He asked, overlooking the job at hand.

"Great." Matt said, laughing to himself at Andi's reaction to Edgar showing up on deck.

"There should probably be a little less chatter, and a little more working." He said, eying his niece.

"Roger." Andi said, giving Mike a look. Mike couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the torture that was being instilled on her. He would do the same to her if he was on the boat himself. He hated the fact that the wedding was still on. He was hoping that it would be cancelled, or at least postponed, until she realized she was making a big mistake.

They all finished the offload of The Leading Lady, and Andi started to untie the lines that held the two boats together.

"If I don't see you again Andi, you better call me when you get into the harbor. We need to have a drink together." Mike said to her, watching her.

"I will need a few drinks by the time the season is over." She said, smiling at him.

He nodded, then waved as the boat headed away from the Northwestern. She sighed, glancing over at the other guys, who were prepping to do another offload. She found herself secretly wishing that the season was over at that point, so she was at the bar enjoying a drink with Mike, and not stuck on the boat where she knew more torture was on its way.

"Dinner is ready, if you guys want to eat real quick while we come up to the next boat to offload." Edgar said over the hailer.

Andi groaned, afraid of what was in store for her next. She walked in to see that there was Kjøttkaker was on the table, a Norwegian dish that was one of Andi's favorites. The meatballs were something that her uncle specialized in, and her mouth watered at the sight of them. The crew sat at the table while Edgar dished out the plates for everyone.

"What did you do to it?" Andi asked, eying Edgar.

"Now I'm crushed that you would think that I would do something to your food." He said, giving her a look.

"Yeah right. What's wrong with it? Why would you make my favorite dish in the middle of this torture?" She asked, still eying him.

"Just eat." Edgar said.

Andi picked up a meatball and smelled it, but smelt nothing out of the ordinary. She then took a small bite out of it and chewed, waiting for something to be wrong. She didn't notice anything, and then figuring it was safe, stuck the whole thing in her mouth. It was at that point that she tasted something hot and spicy that was not supposed to be in the meatball, and she spit it out, making a face.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking up at her uncle, her tongue on fire.

"I thought I'd add a little spice to it, that's all." He said, smiling.

Andi grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink it to get rid of the fire that took over her mouth.

"You know I don't like spicy food." She said, looking at him.

"It must have slipped my mind." He said.

Andi got up from the table and threw the plate of food away, deciding to go hungry than eat the food.

"I'll be outside, getting ready for the next offload." She said, heading out the door. She could hear everyone laughing in the galley, and she just grew more frustrated with everything. She lit a cigarette, taking a seat, staring out in the distance. She wondered when the torture would be over, wondering if he would ever let up on her, and she was really wondering at that point if it ever would. Edgar was relentless, and she didn't know what to do to get him to stop.

The season trekked on, and Andi was becoming more and more impatient as time went on. She was getting near her breaking point, but she tried her best to hide it. She was trying her best to not let Edgar win the war, but she felt herself giving up.

"I can't believe you haven't cracked." Nick said to her as the two of them sat and waited for the last of the offloads. The season was over, and they were just finishing up offloading all the boats with their last catches.

"I don't know how much more I can take." She said. "It has been two weeks of absolute hell."

"You have put up with a lot." He said, smiling. "Now you know not to mess with Edgar."

"I always knew not too. I have done a lot of things that are out of character for me lately."

"What does that tell you?" He asked, glancing over at her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What is the common thread in all of this behavior that you don't like?"

She knew the answer to it, but didn't want to admit it.

"I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing, that's the thing about it all." She said to him softly.

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not getting in the middle of it. It may put me in the line of fire, and I don't want that." He said. "I just know that you were a hell of a lot happier before the guy cheated on you."

Andi nodded, leaning against the side of the boat.

"When I am with him, I am so happy." She said, looking over at Nick. "However, when other people are around, my head is filled with all of this shit that I can't handle. I can't help but wonder what everyone else is thinking. Nobody is supporting this relationship."

"That has to tell you something too." He said, watching her.

She nodded.

"But the thing is also, you need to do what you feel is best. You can't let others make your decisions for you."

"Exactly." She said, sighing.

"We all love you, I hope you know that." Nick said, smiling.

"I love you guys too. You all are like family to me."

"And you're like a little sister to me." He said.

She smiled at the comment.

They were officially done with the season the next day, and they all headed into the harbor after they offloaded their boat at the processor. When they were docked, and everything was secured and done, Andi took a shower on the boat, hoping that once they got into the harbor, she could leave Edgar for awhile and get a break, even if it was only for an hour. She was shampooing her hair when she felt the water turn off. She turned around and messed with the nozzles, and then let out a scream, realizing at that point that the water was turned off. She felt soap get in her eye, and it was at that point that she decided that she had had enough. She grabbed a towel and wiped the soap off her face, and then wrapped herself up in it, walking out into the galley where all the guys were standing, smiling.

"Edgar Hansen!" She screamed.

"Yeeeeess?" He asked, coming into the room with his cup of coffee.

"You win. Is that what you want to hear? You win! I am over this! I am sorry for everything, but I am done!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't handle this anymore. I don't understand how you can inflict this kind of torture on me, but I can't handle it anymore. You win. Happy now?" She asked, then walked out of the room towards where the switch was to turn the fresh water back on. Once it was back on, she went back in the shower, slamming the door, to rinse off.

Edgar quietly stood in the galley, not knowing what to say at that point. Nick, Matt, and Norman were all watching at that point, wanting to know what he was going to do next. They all watched Andi walk out of the bathroom not long later and go into her room, slamming her door shut in the process.

"I think the jig is up." Norman said to Edgar, watching him.

Edgar nodded, setting his cup of coffee down on the counter. He then let himself into Andi's room. Andi screamed, covering herself up with a blanket, since she was in the process of changing.

"Edgar! What the fuck do you want? Do you not know how to knock?" She asked while he shut the door.

"Please, like I have never seen it before. I changed your diapers when you were younger."

"Things have changed since then." She said. "I don't look the same, plus I don't like you right now."

"Now you know how I felt." He said, sitting down on her bed.

Andi, covering herself up more, just looked at her uncle.

"I know I shouldn't take things as personally as I do, but I did. The way you acted that night was not the niece I know and love."

"And I'm sorry for that." She apologized. "I really shouldn't have acted that way."

"You haven't been the same ever since you got back with him, and I don't like seeing that. I feel as if he is ruining you."

"He's not doing that Edgar." She responded, upset that he was feeling that way. "I was just upset because I felt like you were ganging up on me and him. I wish that you would just be happy for me, and support me, even if you think that I'm making a mistake. If I'm making a mistake, let me figure that out on my own."

He nodded.

"You guys can't protect me for the rest of my life." She stated, going on. "I love you guys for caring about me so much, but it gets a little out of hand after awhile."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry for the pranks." He said, looking over at her. "I'm surprised you lasted the whole season."

"I'm impressed with some of the pranks you pulled on me. The raincoat on the crane was pretty good. My favorite was probably when I woke up tied down to my bed. I can't believe I didn't feel you doing that."

Edgar laughed at the thought of his prank.

"I did unleash some good pranks on you." He said, smiling at her.

"I may have to think of some to get you back with." She said, giving her uncle a look.

"I welcome anything you have to throw at me. I'll be impressed if you can actually go through with any of them." He said with a smile.

Andi smiled at him, getting quiet.

"I missed ya' bug." Edgar said, giving his niece a hug.

"I missed you too." She said. "I miss our talks."

He nodded, letting go of her.

"Now you can get dressed." He said, standing up. "Hurry up and get ready. I owe you a drink after this trip."

"I think you owe me a few drinks after this trip." She said with a smile.

"Agreed." He said, laughing, then left the room.

Andi quickly changed into some jeans and a tank top, and then brushed through her wet hair. She then headed out to the galley where the rest of the guys were waiting for her.

"Ready to head to the bar?" Matt asked, smiling at Andi.

"More than you know." She responded.

"Shit, I need a beer after watching you go through what you did this season." Matt said, laughing.

The crew all headed over to the Elbow Room, and Edgar bought the crew a round of drinks. Andi took a seat at the bar in between Edgar and Matt, sipping on her beer, enjoying the moment.

"So, two more weeks, huh?" Edgar asked his niece.

"Yup. That's all that is left of being a free woman." Andi said with a smile.

"So, am I allowed to go now?" He asked, smiling.

"I will have to think about it." She joked. She took one of her uncles cigarettes that were sitting in front of them and lit it.

"You know, those things will kill ya'." Someone said to her quietly. She looked over her shoulder to see Mike standing there.

"Gotta' die from something." She joked, smiling at him. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. You were daydreaming again." He said, smiling at her while he grabbed his drink the bartender was handing him. "I see you made it through the season in one piece."

"Edgar finally had mercy on me." She said, looking over at her uncle, who just smiled.

"I pulled some of my best work on her." He said proudly.

"I'm sure you did. I was always told to not mess with a Hansen." Mike said, smiling.

"Then why do you constantly pick on me?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"I can take you." He said, winking at her.

"I will remember this. Just you wait." She said, turning away from him to take another drink of the beer sitting in front of her.

"Bring it on, munchkin." Mike said, laughing.

Andi looked at Mike, her mouth dropped open, and then hit him in the stomach. He just laughed at her, then wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I'm kidding." He said.

"Yeah right. I can take you if I really wanted too. Me being short doesn't hold me back." She said, patting his arm.

Edgar watched them from the corner of his eye, and smiled at the interaction between the two of them.

"Come on Fourtner, lets play some pool." Andi said, standing up.

"Sounds good to me." He said, following her over to the pool table. Matt took over the seat that Andi was sitting in, watching the two of them walk away.

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked his friend.

"That that would be a relationship that I would approve of." He said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Question is, how do we get rid of Blake, and make it look like an accident?" Matt asked him, smiling.

"Like I haven't thought about that a million times." Edgar joked. "Just have to hope that in the next two weeks, she comes to her senses."

"And if she doesn't?" Matt asked him.

"Then object to the wedding when they ask if anybody objects. I will have to be escorted out of the building if it comes to that, because I'll be damned if that wedding goes through."

Matt nodded.

"Here's to hoping." Matt said, holding up his drink.

Edgar did the same, taking a long drink. He turned to look at Mike and Andrea, and he saw how happy she was at that moment.

"I haven't seen her that happy in awhile." He said, sighing.

"She says she is happy." Matt said, glancing at Edgar.

"She says that she is happy a lot. I think she is trying to convince herself of it."

Edgar watched Andi and Mike, and couldn't help but notice the smile that wouldn't leave her face while talking to Mike.

"I do know this though, I haven't seen her smile like that in months." He added, turning away from his niece. He sighed, wishing that things were different.

* * *

There ya' have it! PLEASE review!!! :) May give me the inspiration to update quicker. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Please remember, I own nothing! :)

Please keep reviewing! Love to hear what you have to say. And if you haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE tell me what you think! thanks! :)

* * *

Andrea sat in the chair getting her hair done and she stared at the progress unfold in the mirror. The hairdresser was putting spiral curls throughout her hair, which was normally straight, and she could already tell she was going to like it.

"Did you have fun at your bachelorette party last night?" Susan asked her daughter, smiling.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun." She responded with a smile.

"What did you end up doing?"

"Just went out dancing. She wouldn't let us get her a stripper." Angie said, smiling from her seat, where she was getting her hair done.

"That would have caused more problems than I need." Andi said, smiling at her friend.

"I heard the guys got Blake a stripper." Gina, Blake's sister, said. Her hair was already done, and she was waiting for the others to get finished.

"Wouldn't be surprised. It's a guy thing." Angie said.

Andi sat quietly in her seat, staring at her reflection.

"You ready for it?" Marissa asked. She was done with her hair as well, and she was waiting patiently for the bride to be done.

"Yeah. Thanks again for taking care of everything." Andi said, smiling at her friend.

"You deserve to have the perfect wedding." Marissa said, smiling.

Andi nodded, watching the hairdresser put the finishing touches to her hair.

"Want the veil on now, or put it on yourself at the church?" The hairdresser, whose name was Mary, asked.

"We'll put it on there. Knowing my luck, it'll ruin before then." Andi said, smiling at her.

Mary nodded, smiling.

Andi stood up after Mary sprayed her hair with hairspray again, and stretched from sitting in one spot for so long. Angie was finished by then, and the group left, leaving Susan and Beth behind to finish getting ready themselves.

They headed to Sig and June's house where they were going to get ready for the big day. When they arrived, it looked as if a hurricane had gone through the living room. She was immediately greeted by Linda and Emily. Linda was working on Emily's hair.

"Hey, look at you." Andi said, smiling at her cousin.

"You look very pretty." Emily said, smiling at Andi.

"Not as pretty as you. Blake has some cute cousins himself. Beware, they may be chasing after you."

"Not if Dad has anything to say about that." She said, beaming.

"Andi, come on in here. I'll do your make-up." June said from the dining room table.

Andi headed over to where her aunt was at. She had just finished Nina's hair and make-up, and was ready to do someone else.

"You nervous?" June asked, staring to put the foundation on Andi's face.

"Not really." She confessed, shrugging her shoulders.

"You will be, when you get there. It'll hit you then."

Andi smiled. She sat quietly while June put some make-up on her. She was then ushered away so that she could continue down the line of people to get ready.

"Don't you think you should start getting ready yourself?" Andi asked June, smiling.

"I will after Mandy is done." She said, curling her daughters hair.

Andi smiled, sitting down on the couch to watch some TV. They had a couple hours left until they were to head towards the church, and she was done at that point with the exception of getting dressed, which she was going to do at the church itself.

Before she knew it, everyone was dressed and ready to head towards the church. Susan and Beth had arrived at the house by then, and Susan grabbed Andi's dress and put it in her car to take to the church. Andi climbed into the car with her mom and they all started to caravan towards the church that was located downtown.

When they arrived, they immediately headed into the basement where the bride's side was to get ready to go. Blake and the groomsmen had a room on the main floor set aside for them so that they could be separate and see nothing going on. The guests had started to arrive by that point, and she could hear the mass amount of people talking up the stairs that led to the main entrance to the church.

"Ready to get changed?" Susan asked, smiling at her daughter.

Andi nodded, and then started to take the pajama bottoms and tank top she was wearing off. June, Linda, and Susan all helped her put the dress on without messing up her hair or make-up. Andi then stood there holding the dress up while June laced up the back of her dress, tightening it on.

"Your dress is prettier than I remember." Angie said, smiling while watching Andi get ready.

"I love this dress." Andi said, smiling. "I wish there would be more than one reason to wear it."

Angie laughed.

"You'd sleep in it if you could." She joked.

Andi smiled, looking down at the dress that was on her. She felt June tie the last of it together, and she then walked over to the full length mirror to look at herself.

"Wow!" She heard someone say. She turned to see Sig, Norman, and Edgar all walk into the room.

"Hey guys." She said, smiling.

"This can't be my niece. She doesn't wear dresses." Sig said, smiling.

Andi gave her uncle a hug, giving him a smile.

"You look gorgeous." Edgar said, giving Andi a hug.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

Norman gave her a hug as well, and she noticed at that moment that everyone was watching her. She could see tears in her mom's eyes, and that made her tear up.

"How's it looking up there?" Andi asked, taking a deep breath.

"It is jam packed. It's going to be a full house, that's for sure."

Andi nodded, smiling.

"Getting nervous yet?" Norman asked.

Andi shook her head.

"Just ready to be done with it." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's put this veil on." June said, carrying over her veil.

Andi stood still while June carefully secured the veil in her hair.

"Where are my shoes?" She asked, looking around.

"I have them." Angie said.

"Where is Marissa?" Andi asked, realizing her friend was not in the room.

"She's the wedding planner. She's upstairs making sure everything goes smoothly to start on time."

Andrea nodded while Angie helped put her shoes on her. Andi stood in the room, listening to everyone talk excitedly about the wedding, and the reception that was going to happen immediately following. Andi's grandparents had arrived into town from Norway the night before, and she still had not seen them, and felt bad for it.

"Mom, can you call Dad to see if Gamma and Papa are okay?" She asked, wanting to make sure they were okay.

Susan nodded, picking up her phone.

"We're going to head up." Sig said to Andi, smiling at her.

"Alright." She said, giving her uncle another hug.

"I love you." Edgar said, giving her a hug.

"I love you too." She said, smiling.

"And it's not too late, bug." Edgar said quietly in her ear as he gave her a hug.

Andi just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

Andi watched as her family left the room, leaving her alone with her mom, friends, and Beth. She knew that the time was getting close because music was playing upstairs, and she took a deep breath, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Can I get some time alone?" She asked everyone, interrupting their conversations.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, just want some quiet time." She said, smiling.

Susan nodded, and the group of them left, closing the door behind them, leaving Andi alone. She started to pace the room, feeling smothered at that point, not knowing what to do. She stood in front of a fan, trying to cool herself off, telling herself that it was cold feet, something that happened to every bride, and that it would pass.

She then heard the door open, and she spun around to see her dad walk in.

"Can I come in?" He asked, glancing at her.

Andi nodded, not moving from her spot.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, noticing that she seemed a little unsettled.

"I'm fine." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

He smiled at her, watching her move from her spot to come closer to him.

"How's Gamma and Papa?" She asked him.

"They are fine. Very excited to see you." He said, smiling at his daughter.

Andi smiled at the thought of being able to see them as well.

"You look amazing." He said, smiling at her. She could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't cry." She said, smiling at him.

"I couldn't be prouder than I am right now." He said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you." She said to him softly, holding onto him.

"I went to see Blake."

"How is he holding up?" She asked, curious.

"Fine. He seems nervous." He said, sitting down.

"Heard he had quite the bachelor party last night." She brought up, wanting to know if he had heard anything.

"I heard he did too." He said, getting serious. "From what I understand, he was out all night."

Andi shot a look at her dad.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not from him. But I heard it through the grapevine." He said.

Andi nodded, looking at herself in the mirror again. She then heard a knock on the door, and she turned to see Marissa.

"We're ready when you are." She said, smiling.

Andi nodded.

"I'm ready." She said, smiling at her.

Marissa led the way while James and Andrea walked up the stairs. The entranceway into the church was empty at that moment with the exception of those walking down the aisle. Andrea watched as Marissa say something in her earpiece, and she could then hear the music change and the doors open. Andi's mom was escorted down the aisle first, followed by Blake's parents. Marissa, Gina, and Angie, Nina, and Mandy all followed after them. She then watched as Abigail, her flower girl, start down the aisle, and then Andi turned to her dad, who held out his arm for her to hold on too.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling at her.

Andi smiled back at him, grabbing his arm. She heard the music change, and then the two of them started to walk, heading into the main room. Immediately everyone stood up, smiling at her. She recognized most of the people in the room, and smiled at each of them. She saw Blake standing at the end of the aisle, smiling at her, and she could tell there were tears in his eyes at the sight of her. Halfway down the aisle, she noticed Mike standing there, and the smile left her face at that moment, watching him. She watched as he smiled at her, nodding at her, and she nodded back, as if to say hello. They walked past him, and she glanced over her shoulder quickly to get one last look at him before turning back towards Blake, who was still staring at her.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Andi gave her dad a quick kiss, and then walked up the stairs to Blake, who immediately took her hand in his. She smiled at him, and then looked at the priest.

She stood there, staring at him, not really listening to what was being said. She could feel the many pairs of eyes staring at them, and she immediately started to feel sick to her stomach. She started to fidget with her dress, and then glanced at Blake, who just smiled at her. She turned away, looking back at the priest.

They were instructed to look at each other, and Andi turned, taking both of Blake's hands in hers. She stood there, staring at him, and he just smiled, mouthing the words 'I love you' to her. She smiled back at him, and then glanced at the priest, and then the large group of people watching them.

Blake was instructed to say his vows, which Andrea barely listened too. She was then instructed to say her vows, which she barely even realized she was saying at that point. When she was done, she got a glance at Edgar, who was shaking his head at her slowly, as if he was willing her to not do it. Sig was covering his mouth with his hand, talking to Edgar quietly. The rest of her family were smiling at her, tears in their eyes.

"Blake, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest started to recite the last of the lines of the ceremony, and she heard him say "I do." She glanced over at him, smiling, and then glanced out in the crowd again, noticing Mike this time sitting next to Johnathan, staring at the two of them, a frown on his face.

"Andrea, do you…" She heard the priest start to say the next line, prompting her to say the two words that would end the ceremony. He finished his line, and the room was silent, and she looked over at the priest, and then at Blake, and then back at the priest.

"I…" She started to say, her mouth getting dry at that point.

Blake looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I…" She said again, this time looking over at Edgar, who was shaking his head still, biting his thumb.

"Andi, what's wrong?" Blake asked her quietly.

"I…" She said again, this time looking right at Mike, who was sitting straight up, watching her closely.

Blake looked at her, looking a little upset.

"I can't." She finally said, letting go of Blake's hands at that point, tears in her eyes. She could hear Edgar cheer from his seat, and the rest of the room talk amongst themselves as to what was going on.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, looking at her, upset.

"I can't marry you." She said, baking away from him.

"Really? This is the time to make that decision?" He asked, coming closer to her.

"I thought that I could do this, but I can't. I can't be with you." She said.

Blake stood there, quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said to him softly, then turned towards the large crowd. "I'm sorry everyone."

Andi ran down the aisle and immediately went downstairs into the room she was in before. She locked the door behind her, crying. She wanted nothing more than to be alone at that point.

It didn't take long until someone started pounding on the door wanting to come into the room. It was her mom, yelling for Andi to open the door, but she ignored it. She could hear Blake's mom yelling on the other side of the door, demanding to see Andi.

"How dare she humiliate my son like that!" Beth yelled.

"Humiliate your son? After everything that he has done to her? I'm surprised that she let this go on as long as she did." Susan spat.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Beth angrily said.

"So, cheating on her is acceptable, but leaving him at the altar is not?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean, cheated on her?" Beth asked.

"Your son cheated on my daughter a few months ago. Didn't you know?"

Beth looked at Susan, confused.

"I never would have allowed this wedding to go on if I would have known that." She said, shaking her head.

Beth stormed up the stairs at that moment to find Blake. Edgar ran down the stairs at that point, smiling.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's barricaded herself in the room." Susan said, shaking her head.

"Andrea, open up, it's me." Edgar said, knocking on the door. Andi didn't answer. Sig, Norman, and June all came down the stairs at that moment, wanting to see Andi as well.

"She's not opening the door." Edgar said to them.

"She's upset. Let her be for awhile." June suggested.

"I'm so happy she came to her senses, I want to dance." Edgar said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, dancing right now with your niece distraught is the best thing right now." June said, giving Edgar a look.

Andi sat up against the door, listening to everything that was being said on the other side. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks, and she wiped them away, leaning her head against the door. As upset as she was, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

* * *

There you have it! Please review! I love to hear what you have to say. It gives me warm fuzzies! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Another update. Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Love to hear what you have to say! :)

* * *

A few hours later, the church was empty with the exception of Andrea's family and a few close friends. They were all waiting for Andi to emerge from the room that she had barricaded herself in.

"She has to come out of there sooner or later." Johnathan said, sitting in the chairs that were in the entrance to the church. Everyone had made their way upstairs, giving Andi some space to calm down, and come out when she felt she was ready.

"Did anybody see it coming?" Linda asked, picking up Devin, who was crying.

"It was what I was hoping was going to happen." Sig confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm so glad she didn't go through with it." Norman said, sighing.

"What made her change her mind?" Nick asked from where he was sitting.

"Maybe with what everyone was telling her, she finally got it through that thick skull of hers that what she was doing was a mistake." Edgar said, looking over at Nick.

"Anybody know what happened during the bachelor party?" James asked, glancing at everybody.

Everyone looked around, waiting for somebody to answer.

"Do you know?" Sig asked.

James shook his head.

"Just know it was a crazy night." He said, shaking his head.

"Think he cheated again?" Edgar asked.

"He would be mighty stupid if he did." Andy said, shaking his head.

Everyone was quiet, all in deep thought. Mike, who was sitting closest to the stairway, hadn't said a word to anybody since the incident had occurred. Once everyone started talking again, he slipped away quietly, hoping nobody would notice, and headed down the stairs to see if he could get in the room to talk to Andi. He went down and knocked gently on the door, but heard nothing on the other side. He tried the doorknob, to see if by chance it was unlocked, and was surprised to see that the door opened. He opened the door slowly and immediately saw Andi laying on the floor, still in her wedding dress, staring at the ceiling. He let himself in, shutting the door quietly so nobody else would hear, and walked over to where Andi was at.

"Hey." He said softly, looking at her.

She didn't respond. She didn't even look at him. He could tell she had been crying, and she looked as if she had been to hell and back.

Mike sat down next to her, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry that everything happened the way that it did." He said to her softly.

She, again, said nothing. The most she did was blink.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." He said.

He watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He gently wiped it away, and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I couldn't trust him." She said softly, her voice cracking.

He didn't say anything at the comment.

"He went out last night with the same friends he went out with the last time, and I won't be able to trust anything he would have to say about what they did."

He sighed.

"And it's not just last night. Any night he goes out, I won't be able to trust him. It will always be in the back of my mind, wondering if he is with another woman." She said, still not looking at Mike. "It's not a relationship if I can't trust him."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Are you?" She asked, looking right at him at that moment. "You all were praying that this would end. Especially you."

"Andi, I never wanted you to be hurt in any way. I don't like seeing you this way." He said, looking at her.

Andi laughed to herself.

"You think I like to see you like this? It kills me to see you laying on this floor crying. If I could take away all of the hurt that you are feeling right now, I would."

"And what if I said I do? What if I married Blake. You would have been happy for me?"

"If you would have walked down that aisle and said I do, I would have been happy for you, if you were happy. That is all I ever want for you, is for you to be happy."

Andi turned her head away, feeling the tears coming again.

"I watched you. While I was up there, I watched you from where you were sitting." She said, wiping away tears that were falling off her cheek.

Mike was quiet, not knowing where she was going at that point.

"You were hoping that I wouldn't go through with it. I could see it in your face." She said, turning her head to look at him. "And don't try to deny it."

Mike shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"The truth. I wish someone would tell me the truth already."

"Fine, the truth is what you want? Fine. I was praying that you wouldn't go through with it. I was hoping that you would tell the ass off, and not marry him. If you would have gone through with it, I would have been crushed. You would have been making the biggest mistake marrying him."

"Why? Because I should have been with you?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Did I say that? No." He said, looking at her. "This has nothing to do with me."

She turned away from him, biting her lower lip.

"He didn't deserve you. He never realized how wonderful you really are. If he did, then he never would have cheated on you. If you married him, it would be like he got away with everything that he had done to you. He would have taken the real you away. You are not yourself around him anymore."

"He never got away with what he did." She responded after a long silence, staring at the ceiling again.

Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Not saying he would have." He said. "Just saying that it would have seemed like it. He cheated, and still got you."

Andi glanced at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at her.

"There would have been nothing fair about that." He said softly.

The two of them stayed there not saying a word. The only sound between the two of them was Andi's sobs.

"You can't lay on this floor forever." Mike said to her softly, breaking the silence.

Andi just shook her head.

"You want to walk?"

Andi shook her head again, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You want me to carry you?" He asked.

She shook her head again, turning her head away from him.

"You're coming out of here one of those two ways." He said. "And I'm not leaving unless you are coming with me."

"I don't want to face everyone." She said, her voice cracking.

Mike sighed.

"It's going to be alright. Everyone upstairs is just worried about you, and are on your side with everything."

Andi just bit her lip, tears falling down her cheek again.

"Come on." He said, going to stand up. He grabbed her hand to try to get her to stand, but was unsuccessful. He reached down and picked her up, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and crying. He sighed, resting his cheek against the side of her head, trying to comfort her, but knew it wasn't helping much. He carried her out of the room and upstairs. The sound of him coming upstairs caused everyone in the room to stop talking. When they saw Mike carrying her up, they all rose to their feet.

Everyone helped him with the door to the church, and then opened his car door so he could put her in the passenger's seat of his car. When she was settled, everyone watched as she stared off into space, not paying attention to anything. Mike shut the door, turning towards everyone.

"What'd she say?" Susan asked Mike, concerned.

"Not too much." He lied. "It is something that she will need to say, when she is ready. She's depressed."

Susan nodded, glancing at her daughter.

"She is staying at my place, so you can follow if you want." Susan offered.

Mike nodded.

"Please, let us know if she needs anything." June said to Susan.

Susan nodded, going to get in her car. Dave, Alex, and Abigail were already in the car waiting for Susan at that point, and they drove towards the house. Mike followed close behind, Andi being completely silent the whole trip home. He would occasionally glance over at her, but she wouldn't move.

They pulled up to the house and Andi didn't move. Mike parked the car and turned it off, then looked over at her.

"You ready to go in?" He asked, watching her face for any kind of emotion at that point.

"I am homeless." She said, shaking her head. "I have to live with my parents again."

"It's only temporary. We can go and get your things later, and find you a new place."

"How pathetic am I?" She was still staring out the windshield, and hadn't moved. Mike saw her family watching the car, wondering what was going on. He just waved them in, motioning them to give them a minute.

"You aren't pathetic." He said, facing her. "You need to not think like this."

"I don't want to be here." She said quietly. She was watching her mom, who was stAnding on the patio, watching the car.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here." She said. "I can't handle what awaits me in that house."

"You can handle it." He said. "You will be fine."

"My mother is going to be overbearing. I can't listen to her telling me how she told me so, and how I shouldn't have even let it go as far as I did." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "I can't handle it."

"You know you have to go in there sooner or later."

He watched as she messed around with her veil, which was still in her hair, but barely hanging on.

"I don't need her telling me what I did was wrong. I know what I did was wrong. Well, how I did it anyway." She said, watching her hands.

"Nobody judges you for what you did."

"Blake does."

"He doesn't count." Mike said, smiling a small smile at her.

Andi sighed, leaning her head against the headrest.

"Ready to go in?"

Andi shook her head, closing her eyes.

"I just want to savor this moment a little longer." She said softly.

The two of them sat in silence. Mike just watched her, his heart going out to her, not wanting to take away from the peace she was getting at that moment.

"Your mom is getting a little impatient." He said, pointing towards the patio.

Andi glanced up at the patio and noticed her mom watching the car intently.

"I'll help you in if you want." He offered.

Andi nodded, going for the handle on the door. Mike got out himself, and then went around to the other side of the car to help Andi out of the car. Mike helped Andi up to the house, where Susan was waiting. She went to say something, but Andrea cut her off.

"Please, don't say anything right now Mom. I'm not in the mood." She said, not looking at her. Susan looked over at Mike, confused, then back at her daughter, who was walking into the house.

Susan motioned for Mike to follow her, not wanting Andi to be alone. She could tell that Andi didn't want her around, and didn't want to force her to do anything. Mike followed Andi into the guestroom, where she laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You going to stay in that dress forever?" Mike asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

Andi didn't respond.

"Come on." He said, stAnding up. He helped her up, and she immediately took the veil that was barely hanging on out of her hair. He then started to unlace the dress in the back while she stood there in a daze. Once it was unlaced, he grabbed the shirt that sat on the chair in the room and helped her put it on before pulling the dress down. He helped her step out of the dress and he handed her the pair of pajama bottoms that sat on the same chair and watched as she put them on. She crawled back into the bed while Mike laid the dress out on the chair. He then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Andrea.

"You going to be okay?" He asked her quietly.

Andi nodded slowly, looking up at him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her, moving a strand of hair that fell in front of her face out away.

She shook her head. He wiped a tear that fell down her cheek away, and then smiled at her.

"Call me tomorrow?" He asked.

Andi nodded.

Mike stood up and started to head out of the room when he heard his name.

"Can you stay?" She asked him, looking at him.

Mike sighed, then walked over and crawled into the bed next to her.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." She said softly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to stay long, just please don't leave now." She whispered.

"I can stay as long as you need me too."

Andi nodded, closing her eyes, holding him close. He could tell she was crying again, and he just rubbed her head, trying to comfort her. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the days events. He thought about leaving, but he was too afraid he would wake her up, so stayed where he was, where he soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

There you go! Please let me know what you think! I look forward to reading what you guys have to say! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Another chapter. I have rewritten this chapter 3 times, but finally decided to go with this version. Please review! :)

* * *

Andi woke up and looked around, hoping that everything was a nightmare. When she looked around and saw her dress laying on the chair in the room, she realized that her nightmare was reality. She sighed, rolling on her back, and rubbed her face, trying to wake up. She then realized that she was in the bed alone, and sat straight up, remembering that Mike was there when she went to bed. She crawled out of bed and made her way into the living room, where she saw the rest of her family sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"You're awake." Susan said, smiling at her daughter.

Andi nodded, walking over to them.

"When did Mike leave?" She asked, sitting down in the chair next to Alex.

"About an hour ago. He said he had to be someplace, but didn't want to wake you." Susan answered, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Andi nodded.

"He seems like a nice guy." She said.

Andi didn't respond to the comment, only took a bite out of the pancakes.

"I didn't know if you felt like going out today, but Sig and June are having a bunch of people over today to eat the food that was never touched from the reception that never happened." Susan said, pouring Andi a cup of fresh coffee.

She shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Your grandparents will be there." She said.

Andi paused, sitting back in her chair, holding her cup of coffee.

"I still haven't seen them." She responded, shaking her head. "I really should go."

"They would be very upset if they came to town all the way from Norway for you, and didn't even see you." Alex said, glancing over at his sister.

Andrea nodded, setting her cup of coffee back down.

"Who all is going to be there?" She asked, picking at her food.

"The whole family." Susan responded. "Our side, Dave's side, and your dad's side."

"So, everybody."

"Yeah, and I'm sure a few of your friends will be there."

Andi made a face. She didn't really want to see everyone. She really wanted to be alone, and not face anyone at all. She wasn't in the mood for it yet, but knew she would regret it if she didn't see her grandparents.

"Fine." She said, setting her fork down, standing up.

"Aren't you going to eat? You barely touched your breakfast." Susan asked.

"Not really hungry. I'm going to take a shower to wash out all of this hairspray out of my hair."

Andi walked into the bathroom and stripped her pajamas off and climbed into the shower. She stood in the shower, and everything that had happened the day before was catching up to her, and she fought to hold back the tears, but was unsuccessful. She quickly scrubbed her hair, then climbed out. She wrapped a towel around herself, and then walked down the hall to her bedroom to change into something for the day. She started to brush through her hair when she saw her phone sitting on the dresser. She reached over to grab it and saw the many missed phone calls she had.

She sighed, wondering if she should start to listen to the voicemails now, or later. She opted against it, and then started to scroll through the texts and didn't see any worth reading, and then decided to text Mike.

_"Thank you for everything last night. I really needed someone to be there, and I appreciate it."_

She hit send, and then sat the phone back down. She brushed through her hair, changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then headed out to the living room and sat next to Abigail, who was watching cartoons.

"Are you sad?" Abigail asked, looking up at her sister.

Andi smiled at her sister.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Then why not call Blake and apologize?" She asked.

"It's more complicated than that." Andi said, not knowing how to explain what was going on to the confused little girl.

"I miss Blake." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you do." Andrea responded, biting her lower lip.

"Mike was nice." She said, not taking her eyes off the television set. "When can he come over again?"

Andi smiled.

"I don't know, little one." She said, watching her sister.

"Are you two ready to go?" Dave asked, walking into the room.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked, looking up at her dad.

"Going over to Uncle Sig's." He said.

"Yay!" She screamed, jumping off the couch. Andi turned off the TV, standing up.

"You sure you're up for this?" Dave asked Andi, watching her walk towards him.

"I want to see my grandparents." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

They all got in the car and headed towards Sig and June's house. When they got there, Andi sat in the car and stared at the house, which was bustling with people both inside and out. She got out of the car slowly, and shut the door, and then looked back up at the house. She was not looking forward to the apologetic faces she was going to get. She didn't want consoling at that point. She wanted to forget that anything had even happened.

When they got inside, they were greeted with smiles. Nobody came right up to her, only watched as she walked through the house. Andrea looked for her grandparents, the main reason she came out, and found them sitting outside on the patio talking with Snefrid Hansen, Susan's mother, and Sig. She sat down slowly next to her grandfather, and was greeted with smiles. Her grandparents didn't speak much English, and it took her a minute to remember how to translate what they were saying to her, but figured it out quickly.

"You gorgeous child." Erlend, her grandfather, said to her, giving her a hug.

"Hi Papa." She said, giving him a hug.

"You're finally here. We were wondering when we were going to see you." Her grandmother, Amalie, said to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't in much of a mood to visit yesterday." She responded, looking over at her grandmother.

"We are so proud of you." Amalie, said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Andi smiled in return, not knowing how to respond to the comment.

"Sigurd tells us that you have been very unhappy lately." Snefrid said, looking over at her granddaughter.

"I've been fine, grandma." She said, forcing a smile on her face. She glanced over at Sig, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"We just want to see you happy." Erlend said, looking at his granddaughter.

"I know. It has been a rough few months, but I will be fine." She said.

"Why did you let it go for so long if you were so unhappy?" Amalie asked.

Andi shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head.

"I thought that things would get better. I do love him, very much. There are just underlying factors that prevent me from trusting him."

"You need to come out to Norway. We will find you a fine Norwegian boy to marry." Erlend said, taking a sip of the drink he held in his hand.

Andi smiled at her grandparents.

"I am pretty sure she can find someone just as easily here." Sig said, eying his niece.

"Someone we would approve of?" Amalie asked.

Sig nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

Andi glanced over at her uncle, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your Norwegian is rusty. You need to practice more if you are to come and visit Norway." Amalie scolded.

"I don't need to use it much here in the states Gamma." She said, smiling.

"You need to practice. Sigurd, you make her practice." Amalie said, sitting back in her seat.

"I will do." He responded with a smile.

Andrea sat and chatted with her grandparents a little more, and found that the smell of the food that was coming from the house was attracting her to it.

"I'm going to get some food." She said to her grandparents, and then stood up to head into the kitchen.

"Didn't know you could speak Norwegian so well." Angie said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Angie." She said, giving her friend a hug. "It's something that all of us kids learned when we were younger. Our grandparents were very strict on that."

"I'm glad that you came out." She said, smiling at her friend.

"I had to come and see my grandparents. They flew in from Norway, and I hadn't seen them yet. I would have regretted not seeing them if they left before I got a chance to do so."

Angie nodded.

The two of them went to grab some food, and then went to sit down at one of the many tables set up outside to eat.

"Hey, you came." Someone said, taking the seat next to Andi.

Andi smiled a small smile at Mike, watching him set his empty plate of food down in front of him.

"I had to see my grandparents." She said, nodding in their direction. "Mike, I want you to meet my friend Angie. Angie, this is Mike. I work with him when I work on the Time Bandit."

"Nice to meet you." Angie said, shaking his hand. She looked at him, then over at Andi, and then smiled to herself.

"How long you plan on staying?" Mike asked her.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders.

"Not too much longer." She said. "Not much in the mood for seeing a lot of people."

He nodded.

"Thank you, again, for last night." She said, glancing over at him.

He nodded.

"Anytime." He said, smiling at her.

"Why did you leave so early?" She asked him quietly.

"I had someplace I had to be this morning. Sorry I didn't wake you, but I didn't want to bother you."

She nodded.

"Come find me later?" He asked.

Andi smiled, nodding.

Mike gave her a hug, and then left to dispose of his empty plate.

"He's cute." Angie said, eying her friend.

"He's single." Andi said, shrugging her shoulders. "I could talk to him for you if you want."

"Nah, not interested in dating a fisherman." She said. "Plus, I think he has his eyes set on someone else."

Andi shook her head.

"I saw the way he looked at you. Plus, you smiled for the first time today when you saw him."

"I'm really not in the mood to be talking about this." Andi said, picking at her food.

"Just saying." Angie said with a smirk.

Andi continued to pick at her food, not hungry anymore.

"Even now, even though he left to go talk to those guys, he is still watching you."

Andi glanced in the direction of Mike, who was talking to Neal Hillstrand.

"Excuse me." She said, standing up. She threw away her half-eaten plate of food, and then walked over to the side of the house where nobody was at. She immediately lit a cigarette, and then leaned against the house.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard someone ask. She turned to see Mike walking her way.

"You are always around." She said, walking away from the house.

"I saw you run this way upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am fine. I wish people would quit asking me that."

"People will continue to ask you that, because you are not fine. You say that you are fine, but we can tell that you aren't."

Andi shook her head, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"And smoking is not going to help the situation any."

"I smoke when I'm stressed out. Everyone is stressing me out. You are stressing me out."

"How am I doing that?"

"By being you." She said.

Mike gave her a weird look, not knowing what she was meaning.

"You always know what to say, you always know what to do. You are always there." She said, shaking her head.

"Sorry for being supportive." He said, shaking his head. "What do you want me to do? Be an ass?"

Andrea stopped pacing, looking right at him.

"I don't need you to be a smartass right now." She said, taking another drag of her cigarette. "Does it look like I'm in the mood to have you be a smartass right now?"

Mike shook his head.

"What do I do?" She asked after a long pause. "I don't even know how to face anybody right now."

"Not one of those people over there are judging you for what you did. Not a single person." He responded, pointing in the direction that they had come from.

"I'm not saying they are judging me. I am judging me. I am a horrible person for what I have done to Blake. Nobody deserves what I did to Blake."

"He will get over it." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I wouldn't get over it. I would never forgive anybody if they did to me what I did to him."

"Andi, he cheated on you. You tried to give him a second chance, and you couldn't do it. You couldn't trust him. How you turned it all around to where you are the bad guy, I don't know."

Andi shook her head, tossing the cigarette away, but grabbing another one. She was stressed out, and the cigarettes weren't helping, but it didn't kill the craving she was having at that moment.

"You don't need that." Mike said, going to take the cigarette out of her hand.

"Yes, I do." She said. She was crying by that point.

Andi tried to grab for her cigarette, but Mike crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. She went for her pack of cigarettes, but he stole it away before she could successfully get one out.

"These will kill you." He said, putting them in his pocket.

"I don't care." She said, looking up at him.

"Well I do." He said, watching her.

Andi watched him with tears in her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that." She said to him softly.

At that moment, Mike leaned down and kissed her, and was surprised when she didn't push him off. He felt her hands grip onto his shirt, and he put his hands up to her face, his fingers intertwined with her hair. Their kiss got more passionate, their tongues playing with each other, until Andrea suddenly pushed back.

"I can't do this." She said, not looking at him.

"Andi…"

"No. I have to go." She said, starting to walk away.

"Andi, wait." Mike said, but watched as she ran away back towards the crowd.

Andi quickly made her way through the maze of people, looking for someone to take her back to her mom's house. Edgar was the first person she ran into, and he looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, bug?" He asked, looking at her with a frown on his face.

"I need to leave." She said, shaking her head. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Are you sure? You weren't here very long."

"Please, Edgar, take me home?"

He nodded.

"Let me just tell your mom where we are going."

"No, please, now." She said, grabbing his hand.

Edgar looked at his niece, then nodded. The two of them headed outside to where his car was parked and they got in. Edgar started the car, then headed down the street towards his sisters house.

"Have you thought about going to get your stuff?" Edgar asked, glancing over at his niece, who was staring out her window.

Andrea shook her head.

"We can go and get your things for you, if that would make things easier for you."

She nodded, wiping a tear away.

"You okay?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"A lot on my mind. Been a long couple of days." She said, not looking at her uncle.

"I am proud of you, bug." He said after a long silence in the car.

"Yup." She responded.

"You will get through this." He said, going on. "You're strong. It may hurt now, but you will realize what you did was right."

"I already know what I did was right." She muttered. "I don't need you guys saying it to me over and over again. It doesn't make what I did any easier."

"No, it won't. It will get better in time."

"I shouldn't have let it go on so long." She said quietly. "I should have ended it before yesterday. I was stupid to think that I could forgive and forget."

Edgar sighed.

"You were in love. In no way does that make you stupid."

"I am still in love Edgar. That doesn't just go away. But that isn't enough to fix any problem as big as the one we had."

Edgar reached over and grabbed his nieces hand, and she held onto it, looking over at him.

"I feel awful for what I did to him."

He nodded.

"But I'm afraid to see him. I know I will eventually have too, but I am afraid to confront him."

"That, bug, is something I wish I could help you with, but it will never get easier."

Andrea nodded.

Edgar pulled up to his sisters house, and then turned to Andi.

"Go, get some rest. Nothing needs to be done today. We will worry about everything else at another time. You just go and get some rest."

Andi leaned over and gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek, and then headed inside the house. The house was quiet, which she was grateful for. She went back to the guest room, and crawled into bed. She couldn't get what had happened with Mike out of her head. She sighed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

There you have it! PLEASE review!!! Love to hear what you have to say! :)


	21. Chapter 21

A little bit longer of a chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! keep them coming! :)

* * *

King Crab season was upon them faster than anyone could anticipate. Everyone was in Alaska prepping the pots, restringing each and every one of them, preparing them before being loaded onto the boat. It was a tedious process, and took a lot of time, but nobody complained.

Mike stood on the dock next to the Time Bandit, restringing a pot, when he saw the Northwestern come in to port to dock. He hadn't seen or spoken to Andi since the kiss, and was anxious to see her when she arrived to Dutch.

"Are you going to help me with this?" Russell asked Mike, who was staring at the Northwestern.

Mike looked over at Russell, who was waiting impatiently to help string up the pot.

"Yeah." He said, crawling on top of the pot that laid before them.

"How has she been doing since the wedding?" Russell asked him.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, taking some rope out of his pocket.

"Did you hear Blake isn't fishing this season?" Russell asked him.

"No, I didn't hear that."

"Poor guy. I mean, the wedding shouldn't have happened, but I still can't help but feel bad for the guy."

Mike made a face, fixing a hole that was in the pot.

The Northwestern docked not far from where they were, and was within sight of the Time Bandit. Mike watched as the guys tie the boat to the dock. The one thing he did notice, however, was that Andi was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" He asked nobody in particular.

Russell looked in the direction of the Northwestern, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably inside. Quit worryin' about it. We have work to do." He said, going back to the task at hand.

Mike shook his head, having the feeling that something was off. He glanced up at the wheelhouse where he saw Andy and Johnathan emerge.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked them.

"Have to go file some paperwork." Johnathan said, folders in hand.

Mike nodded, watching the two guys head down the dock, but noticed they stopped by the Northwestern, climbing on board.

Johnathan and Andy walked up and into the wheelhouse where Sig was at, working on paperwork of his own.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sig asked.

"Heading in to register for another year. How are things going on here?" Johnathan asked.

"Going to be a weird season, that's for sure." He said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Why do you say that?" Andy asked, sitting down on the bench seat.

"Andi has decided to not fish this season." He answered, shaking his head.

Andy laughed. "Yeah right."

"Seriously. She is staying with her dad right now in Vegas while he opens his new night club there."

"That girl doesn't miss a season, even if she is bedridden with sickness. Nothing keeps that girl from going out on a boat."

"Well, I guess we found the one thing that can do it, huh?" Sig asked, closing his folder.

"Blake isn't up here, so she doesn't have to worry about running into him. So call her, and get her ass up here."

Sig laughed.

"I don't think that will change her mind."

"Has she seen him?" Johnathan asked.

"Nope. Me and the guys went to get her things. He let us in, but left shortly after we got there." Sig explained. "He definitely was not in a mood to talk about it, or even see us."

"I don't think I would be in the mood either."

"He seemed relieved that Andi wasn't with us. I don't think he is quite ready to face her yet either."

"Probably why he chose not to fish this year." Andy said, shaking his head.

"So, are you guys going to hire another person for the season?" Johnathan asked Sig.

"Nope. We're hoping that she will change her mind before we head out. If not, then we are running with what we have. One season without her won't kill us."

"I sure hope she changes her mind. She can't go into hiding forever."

"She won't. We are letting her slack on this season, but she will be out for opies, weather she likes it or not." Sig responded with a smile.

"King crab is her favorite season. I just can't believe that she is not out here."

Sig shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we have a few weeks before we head out. Hopefully she comes to her senses."

"That would be funny if she showed up the day before you head out. She got out of all the prep work." Andy said with a smile.

Sig laughed.

"The guys will just give her more hell than she already will get. It is why I don't see her coming out."

Johnathan made a face.

"I'm half tempted to go to Vegas and dragging her ass back here." Johnathan said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, that won't piss her off." Sig joked, grabbing a few things off the desk.

"It'll get her ass up here, won't it?"

"Yeah, probably not the best of ideas. You two are not allowed to go to Vegas to get her. I don't want to deal with a pissed off niece on this boat."

Johnathan glanced over at Andy, who just gave him an evil smile.

Awhile later, when Johnathan and Andy returned back to the boat, they walked over to where Mike and Eddie were working on a couple of pots.

"So, got some news for you, Fourtner." Andy said, glancing over at Johnathan.

"What?" He asked.

"We need you to go to Vegas." Johnathan said.

"Why in the hell would I go to Vegas?" He asked. "We have work to do."

"We need somebody to go there, and Sig said that we aren't allowed. He never said anything about not sending you."

Mike gave them a confused look.

"Andi is not fishing this season, and we don't think she should get away with hiding out in Vegas." Andy explained.

"What do you mean she is not fishing?" Mike asked, stopping what he was doing.

"How else can you take that, Fourtner? She is with her dad while he opens up a new night club in Vegas, and has opted to not go fish King Crab."

Mike frowned at the comment.

"Which is why we want to send you to Vegas to bring her ass back."

"What makes you think Sig will let me do that, if he won't let you guys do it."

"That is why we won't tell him." Johnathan said. "And since when do we care what Sig thinks?"

Mike smiled at the comment.

"So are you going, or no?" Andy asked.

"I really don't want to go to Vegas, guys." He said. "It's obvious she doesn't want to be up here."

"Does it look like we care what she thinks? Either you go, or your fired." Johnathan barked.

"You are seriously going to fire me if I don't go to Vegas to get Andrea?"

Johnathan and Andy stared at Mike, serious looks on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding."

The two of them shook their heads.

Mike sighed.

"Fine, where exactly in Vegas is she at?" He asked.

Johnathan and Andy looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders.

"Just go, and ask where a new night club is getting ready to open. James' night club is set to have its grand opening tomorrow night, so I'm sure someone will know about it."

"And what if I can't get her to come back?" He asked.

"At least we tried. But don't disappoint us." Andy said, smiling.

Mike shook his head.

"Get going. We will call to get a flight booked. We will take care of everything else here." Johnathan said.

"Or you mean, we will." Eddie joked, smiling from where he was standing.

"Exactly. You're getting the hang of it." Johnathan joked, smiling at Eddie.

Mike quickly finished the pot he was working on, and then went to pack a few things for his trip. He wasn't really looking forward to going to Vegas, since he wasn't exactly sure where he was going, or where Andi was even staying at.

The flight to Las Vegas was long, and when they landed, Mike felt himself getting nervous. He found out the name of the night club that James was opening, which he thought would make things a lot easier for him to find out where it was located. He went outside to get a cab, and asked the cab driver if he knew where the nightclub was located. As if by luck, he did, and took him to the hotel that the nightclub was located in. When he arrived, he walked inside and headed up to the nightclub, which was called 'The Red Robin'. When he got there, he immediately saw James, who was talking to the bartenders that were behind the bar.

"Hey, Mike, what are you doing here?" James asked, immediately recognizing him.

"I was sent on a mission." He said, shaking his hand.

"Ah, someone told you where my daughter was hiding, I see." He said, smiling. "Thing is, nobody was supposed to come after her. At least, that was the deal with I had made with Sig."

Mike's stomach was in knots at that comment.

"I was sent by Johnathan and Andy, actually."

James looked at Mike, then smiled.

"Then you might as well go on up and see her. She's on the next floor up, Room 1031." He said.

Mike nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything." James said, then walked off towards the back of the nightclub.

Mike sighed, shaking the nerves off, and then headed for the elevator. He headed up to the next floor, and then knocked on the door, waiting for someone to respond.

Just then, the door opened, and Andrea looked at him, wide eyed.

"How in the hell did you find me?" She asked, surprised to see Mike standing there.

"By a lot of luck." He said, watching her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I was working, but when the Hillstrands heard you weren't fishing, they sent me here to get you."

Andi made a face.

"I'm not going up there." She said, still not letting him in the room.

"Then that is your decision. I had to come here though, because they wouldn't have had it any other way. At least now I can say I tried."

Andi watched him for a moment, and then opened the door.

"Come on in." She said, motioning for him to enter the large room.

"Nice place." He said, looking around.

"My dad actually lives here when he is in Vegas." She explained, shutting the door.

"Your dad lives in a hotel?"

"He works in a hotel, why not live here too?" She asked. "Would you like something to drink?"

Mike nodded, and watched as Andi walked into the kitchen and grab a couple soda's. She tossed one to him, which he caught, and then sat down on the couch.

"So do my uncles know you are here?" She asked him, sitting across from him.

"Not that I know of." He said, watching her.

Andi nodded, taking a sip of the soda in her hand.

"You know, Blake has decided to not fish as well."

"Good for him." She said, not looking at him.

"So then why not come up and fish? He's the reason why you aren't up there, right?"

She glanced over at him.

"He's not the only one I was trying to avoid."

"Who else were you trying to avoid then?" He asked, watching her.

"Honestly? You." She said bluntly.

"Thanks." He said, shaking his head.

Andrea shook her head.

"I've thought a lot about that kiss." She said, glancing over at him.

"Me too..." He confessed.

Andi was quiet, staring off into space.

"I'm still not going up there." She said after a long silence, redirecting the subject.

"Fine." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Andi nodded.

"Want to get a tour of the new nightclub?" She offered.

Mike nodded.

Andi stood up and slipped on a pair of flip flops, and then the two of them headed downstairs. She gave him a tour of the place, which looked like a disaster at that point with the million last minute details that they were trying to put together.

"How long are you staying?" She asked him.

"I have a flight to leave in two days." He explained.

"Then we will have to come to this tomorrow. It's supposed to be a huge event."

"I have nothing to wear for this sort of thing." He said, smiling at her. "I only brought a couple things. I didn't think I would find you as fast as I have."

"Then we will have to go and find you something to wear, won't we?"

Mike nodded.

Just then, James walked up to them, giving his daughter a hug.

"Glad to see you out of that room." He said, smiling at Andi.

"Had to give Mike a tour of the place." She explained, glancing over at him. "We are about to head out to get him something to wear for the opening tomorrow."

"You will be around? Great! The more, the better." James said, smiling. He was more happy to hear that Andi was going to be attending herself, and not staying in the room sulking. "I want you two to take the town car when you go out. No sense in getting a taxi. I will call Dave and have him meet you up front."

"Dad, you really don't have to do that." Andrea replied.

"It is why I have a town car Andi. Now, I will call him, and he will meet you downstairs. Got it?"

Andi nodded, glancing over at Mike.

"I just need to change." She said, then headed towards the front of the nightclub. James smiled at Mike, and then Mike followed her close behind.

Andi quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, and then the two of them headed down to the lobby where the town car was waiting for them, as James had promised.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"Just down the street where there are some stores. I kind of want to get a new outfit myself for the evening, so I hope you don't mind tagging along while I shop as well." She said with a smirk, glancing over at him.

"I guess I could live with that." He responded, smiling at her.

They went into Nordstrom's and the two of them looked for outfits for the grand opening of the nightclub. Andi never really was a fan of dresses, however, since the dress code for her father's night club was strict, and it was such a special occasion, she went to find herself a nice dress to wear. She picked out a few black dresses to try on, and went to the dressing room to try them on.

"Did you find something?" She asked Mike when she ran into him in the dressing room.

"I think so." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "How about yourself?"

"Yeah, found a dress. I'm not much of a dress person, but they won't let me in the club without one, even if I'm the owners daughter."

Mike smiled at the comment.

The two of them walked up to the cashier to pay for the clothing. Andrea took the clothes and shoes that he had chosen and put them up on the counter with her dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I have Dad's credit card." She said with a smile.

"I can't let you do that."

"And why not? You weren't planning on going to a nightclub while you were here. You weren't even planning on coming to Vegas. It's the least I could do." She said, handing the cashier the credit card.

The two of them collected their bags, and then headed back to the hotel.

"Are you two hungry?" James asked, walking into the hotel room while Andi and Mike sat and talked small talk.

"Yeah." Andi said, looking at her dad.

"I have some time to myself. Let's go grab something to eat." He said, motioning for them to follow. He took them to a French Restaurant called Fleur de Lys. They were immediately let into the restaurant ahead of the long line, the host recognizing James immediately, and were led to a table out on the patio.

"This place is nice." Andi said, looking around.

"Great food, great atmosphere." James said, holding the chair for his daughter, which she took.

James ordered drinks for the table immediately, then started to go through the menu.

"So, Mike, I know who you are, but what do you do for a living? I'm guessing you're a crab fisherman too." James said after they had ordered their food.

"Yes, I am." He said, taking a sip of his drink he had.

"You don't work on the Northwestern, do you?" He asked. "I thought I knew all of those guys."

"He works on the Time Bandit, Dad. I work with him during herring season."

James nodded.

"So, how did you get volunteered to come down and get my daughter to go back up?" James asked, his hand on his glass of whisky.

"Andy and Johnathan volunteered me." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "They wanted to make sure she was alright more than anything."

"They will be mighty disappointed when I don't show up with you when you go back, huh?" Andi said, smiling at Mike, holding her glass of wine.

"Why don't you want to fish?" James asked, watching his daughter. "You have wanted nothing more than to be on that damn boat since you were old enough to talk."

"Dad, please?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"I just don't understand, that's all I'm trying to say."

"Don't try to understand it." She muttered, taking a sip of her wine.

James stared at her daughter, then glanced over at Mike, who was watching Andrea.

"So, what is your relationship with my daughter?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Simple question." James said, taking a sip of his whisky.

"We're just friends, Dad."

"I highly doubt that." He responded, giving Andi a look.

"What makes you think that?" Andi asked, watching her dad.

"I watch you two. I watched you when I was in Seattle as well. I don't know you well enough yet, Mike, but I can tell that there is something going on between you two."

Andrea just shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"You're happier with him than you were with Blake." James said, getting straight to the point.

Mike looked at James, then looked over at Andi, not knowing what to say.

"I would just like to say this. I love my daughter very much, and usually I am a good judge of character. However, after the last son of a bitch she was with slipped through my radar, my guard is up high."

"Dad." Andi warned, glaring at him.

"Don't hurt her, that's all I am saying. Now excuse me, I see someone I need to speak with." James said, standing up. He grabbed his glass of whisky, and then walked across the restaurant to a table of people he obviously knew.

"Your dad is intense." Mike said, glancing over at Andi.

"You have no idea." She said, shaking her head. "I am so sorry. If it's not my dad, it's my uncles. He is just protective of me."

"It's a Norwegian thing." Mike said, understanding the situation.

"He's the one you really need to worry about though." She said, glancing in the direction of her father. "He knows a lot of people. People I wouldn't even mess with. If you think my uncles are bad, then you are in for a rude awakening with my dad. He's the nicest guy in the world, until you piss him off."

"Then I just need to make sure I don't piss him off then, huh?"

Andi nodded, finishing off her glass of wine.

James returned to the table at the time their food arrived. The rest of the meal was uneventful, which Andrea was grateful for. When they arrived back to the hotel, James went back to the nightclub, and Andi and Mike went back to the room. Andi immediately went to change into a pair of pajama bottoms and tank top, then came out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"So, what are you planning on telling Johnathan and Andy when you see them?" She asked.

"Just that you were persistent on not coming back." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Andi nodded, grabbing a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Want some wine?" She asked him.

"Not much of a wine drinker." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then want a beer?" She asked, pulling out a bottle.

He nodded. She twisted the lid off and handed him the bottle. She then poured herself a glass, and then went to sit on the couch, flipping the TV on.

"What are you planning on doing now that you aren't fishing?" He asked her, taking the seat on the couch next to her.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll see what else is out there. Maybe there is something I would like better than fishing."

Mike laughed at the comment.

"I'm serious. I can't do this forever. I might as well find something I enjoy that isn't fishing."

"Your uncles already said that they won't let you get out of opies."

"It's not up to them, is it?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I just don't see you enjoying anything other than fishing." He honestly said to her.

"Then I will just have to prove you wrong, wont I?"

Mike took a swig of his beer, watching her. She was watching the TV, channel surfing for something to watch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asked her after a long silence.

"Depends on the question." She answered, not looking at him.

"You really going to let what happened with Blake ruin your life?" He asked her.

Andi stopped channel surfing and looked over at him.

"I'm not ruining my life." She said to him, giving him a look.

"You are never happier than when you are working with your uncles. Now, since the wedding, you are willing to destroy everything that makes you happy because of that?"

Andi turned away from him.

"I'm serious. Blake isn't even fishing this season. You don't have to worry about running into him. I don't see why you want to give up something that you love to do."

"Because it reminds me of him. All of that reminds me of him." She said through her teeth.

"You can't let that stop you." He said, shaking his head.

Andi was quiet.

"I'm having a cigarette." She said. "And don't stop me."

Andi stood up and went through her purse for the pack of cigarettes that sat on the bottom. She then opened the sliding glass door out to the patio and walked out on it. She immediately lit it, and then leaned against the railing, looking out.

Mike walked out onto the patio and leaned against the railing next to Andi.

"I don't mean to upset you." He said to her quietly.

"I know." She said, looking out at the view that they had.

The two of them stood in silence, watching the lights of the city.

"It's so pretty." Andrea said, sighing.

"Yes, it is." He responded, glancing over at her.

"I could see myself living here." She said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"No you couldn't." He said, shaking his head.

"Sure I could. I could work for my dad. Maybe that's what I could do."

"I've seen the uniforms that they have to wear. You would be miserable."

Andi made a face, knowing that the women that worked there were to wear dresses as uniforms.

"Maybe I could work behind the scenes or something." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If that's what you really want." He said, shaking his head.

Andi nodded. She put out her cigarette.

"I am going to bed." She said. "The couch pulls out to be a bed. I'll grab you some pillows and a blanket."

Mike followed Andi inside and watched as she went into the closet and grab a few things, then started to take the bed out for him.

"If you need anything, I'm in that room over there." She said, glancing over at him.

"Alright." He said, smiling at her.

Andi walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She said to him softly.

Mike watched as she went into her room and closed the door. He sighed, then climbed into bed himself. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind filled with thoughts of Andrea. He found himself hating Johnathan and Andy for making him come to Vegas to get her. He heard James come home late, but acted as if he was asleep so that he wouldn't be bothered. Once James was in his room, Mike opened his eyes and looked around the room. He had to figure out a way to get Andi back up to Alaska with him. He couldn't bear the thought of her moving to Vegas to live. He just couldn't let it happen.

* * *

There you have it! Please review!!! LOVE to read the reviews!!! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all SOOOO much for the reviews! Keep them coming! They are like music to my ears! :)

* * *

Mike woke to the smell of coffee. He sat up to see James sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee sitting in front of him.

"Good Morning." James said, glancing over at him. "There's coffee if you want some."

Mike nodded, grabbing a cup for himself and sitting at the table.

"Andi should be up as well. I think I heard the shower running."

As if on cue, Andi walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Morning." She said, walking into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee. "I'm surprised you are still here Dad."

"I am leaving here in a moment." He said, setting down his cup of coffee.

Andi took the seat next to her dad, across from Mike, and snatched a section of the newspaper to look through.

"Are you two hungry?"

"When am I not hungry?" Andrea asked, not looking at her father.

"Order room service." He said, setting the paper down. "What are your plans for the day until this evening?"

Andrea glanced over at Mike, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"We can go sightseeing if you want." Andi suggested.

"I'm up for anything." He responded.

"We can go to the wax museum. I haven't been there, and have been wanting to do that for awhile." Andi said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've taken a tour in there. It's pretty cool. I think you'll enjoy it." James said, standing up. "Now I need to get to the club. A lot going on before tonight."

"I will see you later then." Andrea said, smiling at her dad.

James nodded, then left the room.

The two decided on what they were going to eat for breakfast, and then ordered room service. After breakfast, the two of them got ready and headed down to start to walk the strip. When they arrived at the museum, they walked through, taking pictures with each of the statues, cracking jokes the whole time. They went to the Secret Garden to see all the animals, which Andi was thrilled to see. When they were done there, they went to the chocolate factory to kill the sweet tooth craving that Andrea was having. After the chocolate factory, they decided to head back to the hotel to rest before having to get ready to go to the club.

"I had fun today." Mike said, sitting on the couch.

"These pictures are priceless." Andi said, going through the camera. "I can't believe how life-like the statues are."

"It was pretty freaky." Mike agreed.

Andi took another bite of the chocolate she had gotten, taking a seat on the couch.

"My cousins are going to be so mad that I got to do this and they didn't. They had been wanting to go to this museum for awhile now." She said, talking about Nina and Mandy.

"You will have to bring them sometime." He suggested.

"Or maybe they can come visit me, if I do decide to move here." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Mike shook his head at the comment.

"I need a change. I was living in a rut." She stated, looking over at Mike.

"If that's what you think, then sure." He said.

"I'll still visit up there. You think my family would let me get away with moving without coming to visit?"

"Knowing your uncles, no." He said, smiling.

"So you will still see me."

"Definitely not the same." He said. "But again, if it's what you want."

Andi nodded.

The two of them decided to watch a movie until it was time to get ready, both exhausted from the days activities. Andi fell asleep, curled up next to Mike, with her head resting on his shoulder. He watched her sleep, smiling to himself. She seemed happier that day than she had the day before, and was grateful for it. At that moment, James walked into the room, waking Andi up.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Have to get ready. Certainly couldn't wear this for the evening." He said, eying his daughter and Mike on the couch.

"Ready for the opening?" She asked him, watching him walk through the room.

"As ready as I am going to be. I have your name down on the list to let in. Come find me when you get there though." He said.

Andrea nodded, turning back towards the TV.

James walked into his room, shutting the door.

"He seems pretty calm for the opening." Mike said.

"He's probably nervous as hell. But he's good at what he does. His other club in Reno was a huge success on opening night, and it's one of the biggest clubs in the city." She said. "Honestly, I'll be lucky if I do find him tonight."

"What time you two planning on showing?" James asked, walking back into the room.

"Probably around ten." Andi answered.

"You're not going to be there when we open?" He asked.

"Fine, we'll be there at nine." She said, shaking her head.

James nodded.

"Good luck tonight." She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks. See you there." With that, James walked out of the room.

"Well, then, I guess I should get up and get ready." Andi said, standing up.

Andi walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was out, she started to blow-dry her hair. She put some curls throughout it, and then started on her make-up. She didn't put on much, just enough to bring out her eyes, and then added some lip-gloss. She put her dress on last, careful to not ruin her hair, and then threw on her black heels that she was going to wear. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and then decided that she looked good enough for the evening out. She walked into the living room, where she saw Mike sitting, ready himself.

"Well look at you. You clean up nicely." She said, smiling at him.

Mike glanced in her direction and was speechless at the sight.

"You look amazing." He was finally able to say. The black dress had crystal detailing that was in the straps and accented her bust, and was form fitting in the top, but fanned out past the waist.

"Thanks. Not something I'm used to wearing, but it'll do for the evening." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know why you don't dress up more often."

"I hate dresses." She admitted. "I feel more comfortable in jeans. I feel self-conscious in dresses."

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way. You look great." He said, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, watching her pour herself a glass of wine.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, smiling at him. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and jeans. "Definitely a different look than the fishing garb I'm used too."

Mike laughed.

Andi took a sip of her drink, glancing at her cell phone that was ringing at that moment. The look on her face made Mike know it was someone she didn't want to speak with.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I can hardly believe it, but it's Blake." She said, glancing over at him.

"Are you going to answer?" He asked.

Andi debated, staring at the phone that was ringing, and then hit ignore.

"I don't want it to ruin my evening. I'll call him tomorrow." She said, setting the phone back in her handbag. He watched as she downed the glass of wine, and then set the glass on the counter.

"You ready to do this?" She asked him, ignoring the ringing in her purse that signaled a voicemail was left.

"I'm as ready as you are." He said, standing up straight.

The two of them left the hotel room and headed for the elevator. They headed down to the nightclub, and were greeted immediately by a mass amount of people. The club was just opening, and the music was blaring. The bouncer immediately recognized Andi, and motioned for them to head to the front of the line.

"Go on in. Your dad is looking for you." He said, smiling at Andi.

"Thanks. Know where he is?" She asked him.

"Could be anywhere at this point." He joked.

Andi nodded, grabbing Mike's hand and walking inside. The place was packed, and she even recognized a few celebrities there in the VIP area. After walking through the whole club once, they were unsuccessful in finding James.

"Let's get a drink. He's probably in back dealing with something at the moment. We'll find him sooner or later." Andi said to him. Mike agreed, and they walked over to the bar to order their drinks.

"Don't accept any money from these two." Someone said while Andi was getting ready to hand over some cash to the bartender. She turned to see her dad standing there, smiling.

"Hey, there you are." She said, smiling.

The bartender nodded, glancing at Andi, not knowing who she was, but knew not to go against the owners wishes.

"You have to let me tip her later." She said to him when the bartender walked away from them.

"You can do that. But you are to not pay for a drink. Neither one of you." He said, looking over at Mike as well.

"Thank you." She said.

"What do you think?" James asked, looking around the club.

"It's nice in here. Great turn-out." Mike said. "The line outside is outrageous."

James smiled at the comment.

"It's what I like to see." He said. "You guys enjoy yourselves. Let me know if you need anything. Also, if you see something going on, let me know about that as well. I want this night to go without a hitch."

Andi nodded, and then watched as her dad walk away. She turned to Mike, then smiled.

"He likes you." She said to him.

"How do you figure?" He asked, taking a sip of his mixed drink in his hand.

"If he didn't like you, you would be paying for your own drinks this evening." She said with a grin.

The evening was spent with the two of them going back and forth from the dance floor and the bar. Occasionally, James would bring over someone who he wanted Andi to meet, which she figured were people that were important in the business. The casual flirting that was going on between Andi and Mike wasn't going unnoticed by James either, and the sight did bring a smile to his face. He was happy to see her smiling. For the first time in days, he saw her happy, and was grateful that Mike had come to town to find her, even if he was against it before.

Later that evening, Andrea had decided that she was tired, and her and Mike decided to head back to the room. She went to find her dad to say bye for the evening, and then handed a tip to the bartender, thanking her for the drinks. They then headed out of the club towards the elevator. Andi reached over and grabbed Mike's hand, lacing her fingers with his, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling to himself.

"Thank you for coming down." She said, smiling. "It helped get my mind off of things."

"Well that's good. Thought anymore about coming back with me?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What does Vegas have, that Seattle doesn't?" He asked, smiling at her.

"A world of opportunity." She said with a grin.

"Alright, then what are we all going to do without you?" He asked, as they walked into the elevator.

"Plan more trips to Vegas." She joked.

"You can't possibly want to move here. Please tell me that you were yanking my chain the whole time."

She shrugged her shoulders, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's an interesting idea, but I would probably get bored with living here." She confessed, smiling up at him. It took everything in him to not kiss her at that moment. He didn't want to scare her off again, and with how well the evening was going, he didn't want to ruin it.

The elevator doors opened, and Andi broke away from him, grabbing his hand and the two of them headed down towards the room. When they got there, Andi fished for the room key out of her handbag, and then let them in. Andi walked ahead of Mike and he watched as she crawled up on the counter and open a cupboard and pull out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Another drink?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

He watched as she jumped down from the counter, her dress flying up to expose the underwear she was wearing. Andrea grabbed a couple of glasses, put some ice in them, and then poured them each a drink. They then went to sit on the balcony to enjoy the nice night.

"Just think, you could be working right now in cold ass Alaska." Andi said, taking a sip of her drink.

Mike laughed.

"But no. You are sitting here with me, with a drink, enjoying this view."

"I will have to remember to thank Andy and Johnathan later." He said, smiling at her.

"Me too." She said, smiling back.

The two sat in silence for a moment, then Andi asked, "When is your flight tomorrow?"

"Leaves around eleven." He said, taking a drink.

Andi nodded.

"What?" He asked.

"Had fun with you here. Sad to see you go." She said honestly.

"You could go back with me, you know."

She smiled at him.

"I know." She said, mocking him a little. Andi sat her drink down, standing up. She went over to Mike and sat on his lap, putting her arm around his neck.

"I really am glad you're here." She said.

He smiled in respond, his arms going around her waist.

Andi leaned over and kissed him gently. She leaned back, looking at him, and he watched her, not sure what to do next.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her quietly.

Andi stood up, then straddled him in the chair, kissing him again, this time more passionate than the one before. His hands traveled up her legs under her dress to her hips, holding her there. He felt her slowly unbutton his shirt, and then slip her hands under it, running her hands along his chest.

"Wait." He said, pulling away.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"What about your dad?" He asked.

"He won't be home tonight." She said, watching him. "And even if he did, for some reason, come home, he will be so exhausted he'll go straight to his room. "

"And you are sure about this?" He asked again, not wanting her to do something that she would regret.

She nodded.

"If you are." She said to him, her hands on his shoulders.

Mike sat there, watching her. He kissed her, then stood up, hoisting her up with him, and she immediately wrapped her legs around him as he carried her inside. The two of them then went into her room, and shut the door behind them.

* * *

There you have it! PLEASE keep reviewing!!! I love to read them! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone. Been kind of a crazy week, but here is another update. Thanks again for the reviews! Also, started a new story called "The Ride of a Lifetime" if you want to check it out. Please review!! :)

* * *

Andrea woke up the next morning, and then looked at Mike, who was still sleeping, and smiled. She slowly crawled out of the bed and put a robe on and left the room quietly, heading to the bathroom. When she was done, she headed out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then grabbed her purse, going for her phone. She didn't bother listening to the voicemail that Blake had left the night before. She just dialed his number and called him, taking a sip of the glass of water.

"Didn't think you would call." He answered.

"Can't ignore you forever." She said, setting her glass of water on the counter.

"I'm sure you are busy working, and I know this won't happen soon, but I really think we should talk." He said. She could tell that he was hesitant on suggesting it, but wondered why he was calling.

"I'm actually not working right now." She said, sitting down at the counter. "I'm in Vegas with my dad."

Blake laughed.

"What?" She asked, getting upset.

"Not a thing." He said, obviously concealing what he was really thinking.

"Did you call to piss me off, or was there a true reason?"

"You have some things of mine I would like back." He said. "I figured we could be civil about everything and meet up for lunch or something, but with the way you've been acting lately, I don't know if that is possible."

"The way I have been acting?" She asked, arguing with him.

"Look, I didn't call to argue with you." He said, sighing. "Can we please meet up?"

"Fine. You have things of mine too, remember. My uncles didn't know what all was mine. Bring those as well." She said, giving in.

"Fine. Call me when you are back in town, and we will get together."

Andi hung up the phone, dropping it on the counter. She shook her head, sitting there for a moment, staring at the phone in anger. She took another drink of her water, then headed back into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She crawled back into bed, trying not to wake Mike, but was unsuccessful.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

Andi smiled at him, giving him a kiss, then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where were you?" He asked, rubbing her bare back gently.

"Went to make a phone call." She said, lacing her fingers with his.

Mike nodded, knowing exactly who the phone call was too without asking.

"He wants to meet up." She said.

"Is that what you want to do?" He asked her, watching her play with his hand.

"He does have some of my things." She said. "Plus, I know he wants the ring back."

Mike nodded.

Andi turned her head and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"I've been thinking." She said, watching him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything you have been saying." She answered. "And you're right."

"Well I knew that." He joked.

"I'm just not ready to go back to work yet."

He nodded, watching her.

"I wish you would change your mind." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know." She said. "I hope that everyone won't be mad at you for not bringing me back."

Mike smiled at the comment.

"I'm sure they will get over it."

Andi nodded.

"I wish you just seemed happy with your decision." He went on.

"I'm not, but it's the right one for me, for now anyway."

"Well, you do have a couple of weeks to change your mind before the fleet heads out to fish."

She smiled.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

Mike pulled her in for a kiss, not wanting the moment to end, but knew that shortly, he would have to start getting ready to head to the airport. Slowly, their kiss got more passionate, their tongues fighting for control. Andi slowly moved from her position, straddling him, his hands traveling from her face to her back, then to her hips, guiding her as he entered inside her. She moaned, which did nothing but excite him more. Just as things were starting to get heated, they heard the door to the apartment shut, signaling that James had returned home.

"That must mean it's time to get up, huh?" Mike asked, kissing her again.

Andi groaned, making a face. As much as her body was telling her not too, she rolled off of him, laying on her back. Mike was just as upset, wishing that her dad would just leave at that moment, but when he heard him in the kitchen, he knew he was not going to get his wish.

"I am being cock blocked by my dad right now, and he doesn't even know it." She groaned, rubbing her face in frustration.

Mike sat up, looking at her.

"We're going to want to get dressed." She said quietly, glancing over at him. "He will come looking for you."

"He will?" He asked. He had his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Yes. He knows I am no virgin, but that won't stop him from kicking your ass right now. I am his only daughter."

Mike smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Then we should get dressed." He said, watching her.

Andi sighed, rolling out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Mike did the same, watching her dress.

"Stay here. I need to be the one who sees him first." She said to him quietly.

Mike nodded, watching her leave the room.

Andi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She saw her dad buttering an English muffin in the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad." She said, smiling.

James looked over his shoulder at her, then turned back to the task at hand.

"How was opening night?" She asked.

"It was a huge success." He responded, setting the knife down. "How was your night?"

"It was fun. I'm glad I went." She said, leaning against the counter, looking at him.

"Where's Mike?" He asked, watching his daughter.

"He slept in the room with me." She said, not lying.

James just watched her, not saying a word. Andrea just watched him, trying not to flinch.

"Just slept, huh?" He asked.

"Yup." She responded. "Was pretty tired from all the drinks and dancing last night."

James eyed her, taking a seat at the table.

"Is he awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably changing." She said.

James nodded, taking a bite out of his muffin.

"When does his flight leave?" He asked, taking his gaze off his daughter.

"We will probably leave for the airport soon. He takes off at eleven." She said, starting the coffee.

"Too bad. Enjoyed having him here." He said.

Andi smiled at the comment, concentrating on the coffee.

Just then, Mike came out of the room, feeling it was okay. He was listening to the conversation on the other side of the door, waiting for a good moment to emerge. James turned and smiled at him when he entered the room.

"Have a good night sleep?" James asked, watching him.

"Yeah, I did." He said, smiling back.

"Sure you can't stay another day?" He asked.

"Wish I could, but work is calling my name." He said, sitting down at the table next to James.

"Want an English muffin?" Andi asked Mike as she put her own in the toaster.

"Sure." He said, nodding.

Andi threw in an extra muffin, and then started it. She waited for them to be done, and then put them on a plate. She poured a cup of coffee both herself and Mike, then walked over to the table with everything, setting it down in front of him.

"Change your mind about fishing?" James asked his daughter.

"Nope." She said, taking a bite of food.

"It'll happen." Mike confidently said. "She can't live without being on that boat."

James nodded, agreeing.

"You may not want to come back with me now, but I give you a week. You will be bored out of your mind, begging to go fishing."

Andi eyed Mike, and he just winked at her, smiling.

"We better get going to the airport." Andi said, changing the subject at that moment.

"Take the town car." James offered.

Andi nodded, standing up.

"Mike, nice to meet you. I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you now though, huh?"

"You just might." Mike said, shaking his hand.

Mike and Andi headed downstairs to the town car that was waiting for them. Andi didn't even try to contemplate how the car was waiting for them so fast, and immediately got in with Mike following her. The ride to the airport was quiet. Andi didn't want to say bye to him, but knew that she was going to have too. She rested her head on Mike's shoulder, holding onto his arm, savoring the moment, not wanting it to end.

When they pulled up, Mike and Andi got out, but she wasn't going to go inside to see him off. She couldn't bring herself in there.

"You know I'm not good at good-bye." She said, looking up at him.

"This isn't good-bye, Andi. I will see you soon." He said, taking the bag from the driver.

"Just be safe up there, okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled.

"Always."

Mike leaned down and gave Andi a kiss as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air.

"See you next week?" He asked with a smile.

Andrea responded by kissing him again, smiling.

Mike reluctantly left Andi, heading in to catch his flight. He immediately felt depressed in the fact that she was not coming back with him.

The flight back was quick, since he slept most of the way. When he arrived back in Dutch Harbor, he immediately headed back towards the Time Bandit to get to work. When he arrived, he walked past the Northwestern, where he heard his name called. He turned to see a very angry Sig walking his way.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Who sent you? No, wait, I know who sent you. What makes you think that you going to Vegas to bother my niece was the way to go?" He asked, obviously too pissed to think straight.

"My bosses sent me there, telling me to go, or be fired. I chose to keep my job." He said with a smile.

"I don't see the humor in this!" He spat, walking over to him. "And where is she? The least you could have done is brought her back."

Mike sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I unfortunately was unsuccessful."

"Well why is that? She needs to get her ass up here." He grumbled.

"That's what James and I tried telling her, but it didn't work."

"Useless." Sig muttered under his breath, going back to his boat.

Mike smiled to himself, then headed down to the Time Bandit. He jumped on board, being greeted by Scott and Russell.

"Well?" Scott asked him.

"She didn't come back with me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" He asked as he strung the pot.

"Yeah. Went to her dad's new nightclub opening." He answered.

Scott nodded.

"Fourtner! Get up here!" Johnathan yelled through the hailer.

Mike went up to the wheelhouse to where Johnathan, Andy, and Neil were all sitting.

"We sent you on a mission. What the hell happened?" Andy asked. "Where is my Andi counterpart?"

"Still in Vegas guys. Couldn't get her to come back."

"You were supposed to tie her up, gag her, and bring her ass back to Dutch!" Johnathan said, laughing.

"Yeah, that would have went over well. I'll leave that up to you guys." Mike said, sitting down on the bench seat.

"What the hell happened down there? You're all smiles."

Mike just shook his head.

"You're a fuckin' liar." Neil said, smiling at him.

"I am going to get back to work now. I have had enough time off."

"You know you can't hide things from us, Fourtner. Might as well just tell us." Andy said, laughing.

"Not a thing to tell." He responded, standing up.

The Hillstrand's watched as Mike left the wheelhouse to go down to his stateroom to change into his deck gear. Before he changed, he grabbed his cell phone to send Andrea a text to let her know he made it back safely, and to also tell her Sig's reaction to her not coming back.

He quickly changed, and as he was getting ready to leave the room, he heard his cell phone ring, signaling a text was coming through. He picked it up to read it.

_"That's Sig for you. Glad you made it safely. Miss you already."_

Mike smiled, setting his phone back down, and then headed out on deck.

* * *

There you have it! PLEASE review!!! Need a pick me up after my bad week. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Just another chapter - please tell me what you think! Also, don't forget to check out my new story "The Ride of a Lifetime".

* * *

Sig sat in the wheelhouse, tapping his pen on the counter, frustrated. He watched the deck cam as the crew loaded the last of the bait in the freezer, and then glanced at his watch. They were to be leaving for the crab grounds within' the next hour, and he still hadn't heard from Andrea, which he was hoping would have happened by then. He thought for sure she would have changed her mind and come to fish, but he was being proven wrong, which he hated. He lit a cigarette, going over some last minute things, glancing at the time every now and then, figuring for sure she would be there at any moment.

They had moved, and were now docked up against the Time Bandit. Johnathan was in the wheelhouse with Sig, going over some things, before they all headed out when Edgar walked into the wheelhouse at that moment and looked at his brother, and laughed.

"What crawled up your ass?" Edgar asked, sitting on the bench.

"She needs to hurry her ass up and get here." Sig said, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"She's not coming. Get over it already." Edgar said.

"She'll be here. She will be here by the time we head out." He said. "I know my niece well enough."

Edgar laughed.

"I bet you that that girl will not show up."

"She'll be here." He said again, shaking his head.

Edgar went down to the engine room at that point to look over everything one more time before they headed out to the grounds.

"You are pretty damn sure she is coming." Johnathan said, sitting in the chair across the wheelhouse from Sig.

"You know Andi. She will be here."

"I don't know. Mike said that she was pretty definite on her decision."

Sig shook his head.

"She won't even answer my phone calls." He said, glancing over at his friend. "That is very unlike her."

"Which is why I don't think she is coming. Has anybody on this boat heard from her?"

"Nope." He said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Mike has." Johnathan said, glancing over at Sig, waiting for a reaction.

"Why is she talking to him, and not me?" He asked.

Johnathan shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell happened when he was there?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I heard Blake showed up yesterday."

Sig made a face.

"What made him decide to fish last minute?" Sig asked.

"Must have found out Andi wasn't here."

"The little prick better not come near here."

"I don't think he's that stupid." Johnathan joked.

"We're getting ready to head out." Sig said when he saw the last of the bait go in the freezer. "I can't believe she isn't here."

"Try calling her again." Johnathan suggested.

Sig shook his head.

"If she was here, she would have called."

Johnathan stood up.

"Be safe out there." He said, then left the wheelhouse. Johnathan walked across the deck and made his way onto his own boat, saying bye to the rest of the guys on deck. He looked down the docks to see if he could, by chance, see Andi, but wasn't lucky enough.

"Is she coming, and going to surprise everyone?" Johnathan asked Mike, who was doing some last minute preparations on deck.

"I don't know." He said, glancing at Johnathan.

Johnathan shook his head, and then headed up to the wheelhouse. He watched as the Northwestern brought in their lines to head out. He could see Sig in the wheelhouse, looking exceptionally pissed off. He barked orders out of the wheelhouse window, watching to make sure they cleared the other boats before setting off.

Not long after, Johnathan heard some yelling on deck. He opened the door to see what was going on, and saw everyone looking down the docks, waving.

"What is going on?" Johnathan asked Andy.

"Andi with an I has arrived! She is late, but has arrived!" Andy said, smiling.

Johnathan looked down the dock and saw Andi running their way, her bag in tow.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Andy yelled, smiling.

"My plane landed very late. Don't tell me they took off already!" She said, looking upset.

"You have missed them by minutes." Russell said, shaking his head.

"Call them back!" She yelled, dropping her bags on deck.

"Sig doesn't turn around for anything. What makes you think you are so special?" Eddie asked.

"Because I am. Johnathan, please?"

"Come on up." He said, laughing.

He watched as Andrea jumped on deck, and then walked towards the wheelhouse, passing by Mike. He saw the looks the two of them gave each other before she climbed the stairs. He held the door for her so she could walk in, and she bounced through it, taking a seat on the counter.

"Do you want to call, or me?"

"You call him first." She said.

Andi watched as Johnathan pick up the radio and call for the Northwestern. After the second call, she heard Sig angrily ask what he wanted. Johnathan handed the radio to Andi, who took it with a smile.

"Since when do you guys leave ahead of schedule?" She asked, waiting for a response.

"Since we didn't have to wait for your lazy ass." He responded. She could tell he was happy to hear her voice, even if he would never admit to it.

"Get your ass back here and get me."

"You are too late. I don't turn this boat around for anybody."

"So are you saying I have to fish with the Hillstrands? I will, ya' know. Instead of just a couple weeks on a boat alone with them, I will be on here for two, long months. Plus, now the whole crew is on this boat, and not just Johnathan and Mike. Just think of the possibilities."

Sig was silent, and Andi just looked at Johnathan with an evil smile.

"What do you think he's doing?" Johnathan asked, smiling at her as he took the captains seat.

"Cursing up a storm in the wheelhouse, debating on what he should do." She said, handing the radio back to him.

"He isn't saying anything."

"He probably won't." She said, laughing. "Twenty bucks we will see that boat coming back around the corner here in a bit to get me."

"I'll take that bet." He said, shaking her hand.

Andi watched out the window at everyone on deck finishing up their tasks at hand.

"So, rumor has it you slept with Fourtner." Johnathan said, seeing if he could get some answers out of her. Mike had kept quiet since he had been back, and nobody knew exactly what had gone on in Vegas, but he was hoping that Andi didn't know that.

"And who started that rumor?" She asked, shooting him a look.

"I just did, and by that look, I am guessing it is true!" He said with a smile.

"What is true?" Andy asked, walking into the wheelhouse.

"Fourtner and Andi over here did the nasty together." Johnathan said, laughing.

"It's about damn time. You two had so much sexual tension between the two of you, I'm surprised it took you as long as you did."

"Ya' know, this is why I am hoping I win this bet." She said, giving the two of them a look.

"What bet?" Andy asked, sitting down on the bench seat.

"That the Northwestern will be back to get her. So far, I won twenty bucks, and we have ourselves another deckhand."

"Well, if that is true, and you are on this boat, there is a no sex rule." Andy said, laughing.

"A no sex rule?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Yeah. There is no sex allowed on this boat, unless we all are getting it as well."

"You guys are disgusting." Andi said, making a face.

"Hey, I'd tap that." Johnathan said.

"Who wouldn't? " Andy said, smiling at Andrea.

"I hate you both." She said, shaking her head. She turned her head, and was relieved when she saw the Northwestern come into view. A smile crossed her face, and screamed when she saw them.

"You owe me twenty bucks old man!" She said, slapping Johnathan on the shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned." Johnathan said, laughing. "He must really not want you on this boat with us."

"And after this conversation we just had, I know why." She said, laughing.

Andrea walked out of the wheelhouse when the Northwestern came up to the Time Bandit, and threw the lines to them to tie up. Andi was greeted with smiles by all the guys on deck.

"You made me loose a bet!" Edgar yelled to his niece.

"How did I do that?" She asked, walking down the stairs.

"I said you wouldn't show by the time we left. I still think I won, but Sig said that since we never left the Harbor, he still won."

"You know he cheats." Andi said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I think that's why he agreed to come back and get your ass." Edgar said, smiling at her.

"Hurry up. I want to get out of here." Sig said over the hailer.

Andi looked up at the wheelhouse and she could see him watching her. She could tell by the look in his face that he was happy to see her, but wasn't about to display it to everyone.

Andi turned to get her bag and saw Mike carrying it over. She smiled at him, taking it from him, and then handed it over to Nick, who was waiting for it.

"Glad to see you changed your mind." Mike said to her softly.

"I couldn't not fish." She said. "I got bored."

He nodded, smiling at her.

Andrea gave him a hug, then whispered "they know" in his ear. He looked at her with a questioned look, and she just nodded her head in the direction of Andy and Johnathan, who were standing outside the wheelhouse watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Well, in that case." He said, then dipper her back and kissed her in front of everyone. Andi screamed at the sudden movement, kissing him back with a smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Edgar yelled at the sight.

"This is why we came back to get her. I knew that he would never turn the boat around for any of us." Edgar said, laughing.

Andrea broke away from the kiss, smiling at him, then glancing over at everyone watching them.

"What?" She asked. "According to Andy, you all saw this coming."

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I will see you later." She said to Mike, giving him another quick kiss, then said bye to the rest of guys as she jumped onto the Northwestern. She helped the guys bring the lines back in and then everyone headed inside while they made the trip to the crab grounds. When they got down to the galley, Andi noticed the pizza boxes sitting on the table.

"Did you guys save any for me?" She asked, climbing into the booth.

"We didn't even know you were coming." Matt said, giving her a look. "Why would we?"

"There is some! You guys do love me!" She said after she went through the boxes, ignoring Matt's comment. She grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it while the rest of the guys took the seats around her.

"So, you and Fourtner." Norman said, smiling at Andi.

"What?"

"That didn't take long after Blake." Nick said, looking at her.

"Oh please. There has been something going on between the two of them way before she ended things with Blake." Edgar said, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Grab me one." She asked.

Edgar groaned, going back into the refrigerator, and grabbed her a soda as well. He tossed it to her, which she caught, and opened immediately.

"And for your information, nothing was going on between me and him before I ended things with Blake."

"Sure there was. May not of had sex, but there was a definite attraction between the two of you." He said, sitting down next to Norman.

"You don't know what you are talking about. " She said, acting as if she was oblivious to everything going on.

"Oh please. I could feel the sexual tension between the two of you, and I hardly ever see the two of you together." Jake said, laughing.

"So, has it only happened in Vegas, or has it happened before?" Matt asked.

"You know, the fact that my sex life is being discussed with my uncles right now really freaks me out." She said, shooting a look at Edgar and Norman.

"Then don't sleep with a fisherman. You know that shit doesn't stay secret for long."

"Yeah, gossiping up here is worse than in high school." She muttered, taking a sip of her soda.

"Well get used to it. You are one girl that every guy wishes they could be with up here. It is bound to happen, since you are one of the only chicks up here. Guys get horny after awhile." Matt joked.

"You should have heard everyone when you first got together with Blake. You crushed every man's dream up here the day you started to date him." Nick said, smiling at Andi.

"Except for you guys." She said.

Everyone was quiet. She watched as her uncles eyed Matt and Nick.

"Wait, you guys were part of that group?" She asked Matt and Nick.

"What? I love ya' like a sister, but damn, I _am_ a man. I can't help myself!" Matt said, laughing.

"You guys disgust me." She said, grabbing another slice of pizza. "And Nick, you always seemed so sweet an innocent until now."

"Yeah, look where that got me." He said, laughing.

"I hate you all." She said, pointing the pizza in their direction. She then stopped at Jake, who was quiet.

"What?" He asked.

"Let me guess, you're part of this group too." She said, eying him.

"So what if I am." He said, sitting up. "Does it really make a difference?"

"Yes. I want a new roommate." She said. She normally shared a room with Jake, but at that comment, she thought otherwise.

"Hey! I've never acted on my urges, why are you wanting to leave?" Jake asked, giving her an upset look.

"You're telling me you never snuck a peek at my ass or anything?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm not gay." He said, laughing.

"Again, I hate you all." She said, shaking her head, finishing off her piece of pizza.

"Like you have never had that feeling towards any of us after being stuck on a boat after months on end." Matt said, glancing over at her.

"It is why man invented vibrators, my friend." She said, smiling at him while grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that." Norman said, making a face.

"What? These guys talking about having fantasies with me is okay, but me talking about my trusty vibrator is disgusting?" She asked her uncle.

"I just don't need that mental image in my mind." He said, shaking his head.

Andrea smiled from her seat, and then she realized that Mike, Nick, and Jake were all staring at her.

"What?"

"Just have that image in my head now." Matt said with a smile.

"Well keep dreaming about it, because you will never experience it firsthand." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Why kill my dreams like that? At least before, there was still that ounce of hope." He said, laughing.

Andi shook her head, laughing.

"And with that, I am out." She said, standing up. She crawled out of the booth, grabbing her small bag she brought with her, and headed up to the wheelhouse to see Sig, who was reading some maps in front of him while the boat drove itself.

"There you are." Sig said, glancing over at her.

"Thanks for coming back to get me." She said, leaning against the counter he was looking at.

"Don't expect me to do it again." He said, not watching her.

Andi smiled at him.

"I missed you too." She said, kissing his cheek gently.

Sig glanced over at her, and she could see a small smile on his face.

"So, you and Fourtner, huh?" He asked.

"What, now you have something to say about it?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"Nah, he's good for you." He said, going back to his maps.

Andi smiled at the comment.

"Thanks, Sig." She said, watching him.

Sig didn't say anything else, leaving the conversation the way it was, and Andrea was more than happy with it. She reached into the bag she brought up and took out a bag of Sig's favorite kind of chocolates and set then down on the counter in front of him.

"What is this for?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Was going to use it to bribe you to come back to get me, but since you came back without them, they are a thank-you." She said, smiling at him.

Sig laughed, giving Andi a hug.

"Glad you came back." He said.

She smiled. She was glad to be back too.

* * *

There you have it!!! This story will be ending soon, sad to say. Another couple chapters or so. PLEASE review!!! LOVE to hear what you have to say! I look forward to reading my e-mails. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Here's another update. Thank you soooo much for the reviews! please keep them coming! :)

* * *

Andrea stepped out on deck to begin the first offload of the season. The past couple of weeks were grueling, grinding on low numbers, but they finally had stuffed the boat and were in for their first offload. Every muscle in her body ached, but she was glad to finally see the crab coming off the boat. They had another trip ahead of them, and she wished that the pots that were soaking were in for great numbers, but unfortunately, they were unsure. They set everything on new grounds, hoping to find the crab, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach that they weren't going to get what they wished.

"At least the crab look good." Jake said, holding the weight chart to record the numbers.

"They are huge crab." She said, watching the offload in progress.

Just then, she felt some hit her arm. She turned to see Matt, pointing towards the docks. She looked up to see Blake standing on deck, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, confused. "I thought you weren't fishing."

"I guess I could ask the same thing of you then, huh?" He asked.

"I changed my mind. I got bored with Vegas." She said, walking towards him. "Now seriously, what are you doing here?"

Blake watched as Andi climbed off the boat onto the dock. When she got close, he reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He pushed a few buttons, and then handed the phone to her. She grabbed it and looked at what he was looking at, and saw a picture of her and Mike kissing on the Time Bandit's deck right before they had left the harbor.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked. "I always knew something was going on between you two. You bitched at me for how long about cheating on you, and made me feel like shit, when all along, you were doing the same thing?"

"Wait a minute, I never once cheated on you." She said, throwing the phone at him.

"Cheating doesn't mean the actual act of sex, Andrea. You two have been flirting with each other for God knows how long." He said, getting angry with her. "Is he why you left me at the altar?"

"No." She said, crossing her arms. "I left you because I couldn't trust a damn word that comes out of your mouth. What happened at your bachelor party? Why were you out all night? No, wait, I don't care what you have to say about it, because I can't believe a word you say."

"I have been nothing but honest with you since I slept with her. I have done nothing but be there for you, and prove to you that you are the one for me. Then you go and do what you did at the wedding. How can you be mad at me? Honestly?"

"Because you cheated!" She yelled. "I thought I could get over the fact that you were unfaithful, but I can't. I can't trust you. I can't get the thought of you with another woman out of my mind. I thought I could get past that, but I can't!"

"And I can be okay with the fact that a couple weeks after you left me, you are already in the arms of another man? And not just any other man, but the same man I suspected you to have had feelings for for awhile now."

"Nothing was going on while I was with you. Not a damn thing, Blake." She said. "It's not my fault that you don't trust me. I have done nothing to break that trust between us. It was all you."

"I don't think I would be as angry right now with you if you would have had the decency to wait a little longer. Do you not care about anyone's feelings but your own? Did you not think about what it would do to me?"

"Did you think about that when you slept with the whore?"

Blake shook his head, obviously angry.

"Do you have it?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Have what?" She asked.

"The ring? I want the ring." He said.

"No, I don't have the ring."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I pawned it. Didn't see any excuse to keep it." She lied, crossing her arms.

"Andi, that was my grandmothers ring!" He yelled.

"Oh, darn. My bad." She said, giving him a smartass look.

"Thank God you left me at the altar. I never realized how big of an insensitive bitch you really were." He said, then walked off.

"At least I'm not a nasty man whore!" She yelled back at him. It was at that point that she realized that they had an audience. Every guy working on the boats in the area were on their decks watching the argument unfold.

"What? Waiting for an encore? Get back to work." She yelled, jumping back onto the deck of the Northwestern. She stormed back inside, leaving the rest of the crew staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well, that was interesting." Nick said, making a face.

"That's just going to put her in the best of moods for this next trip out." Edgar said, making a face.

"Do you guys know who sent the picture?" Jake asked, eying the rest of the guys.

"No, but I wouldn't want to be that guy right now." Matt answered, going back to work.

Andrea came back on deck at that point, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, and went straight to Jake, snatching the clipboard out of his hand.

"Andi, you alright?" Norman asked.

"Did any of you send him the picture?" She asked, staring down each of the guys on the deck.

They all shook their heads.

"Then we are all fine."

Andrea kept to herself for the rest of the offload, not wanting to be disturbed. They were scared of her at that point, knowing she was ready to snap at anyone that said the wrong thing.

"That's it. Everyone hurry up. I want to get out of here." Sig said after the 20 hour offload, heading up to the wheelhouse.

Andrea walked over and started to bring the lines in to set sail. Once the boat was heading back to the crab grounds, she headed down to her stateroom, crawling into bed.

"Andi?" Jake asked, walking into the room.

"Yea?" She asked, her back towards him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, trailing off.

Jake sighed, crawling into his bunk.

"I just don't understand where he gets off." She said, laying on her back. "He cheats on me, and yet, I'm still in the wrong."

"He is finally realizing that he won't get you back."

"He needs to stop." She said, shaking her head. "All he's doing is pissing me off."

"He'll get over it in time." He said, watching her from his bed.

"I sure hope so." She replied, sighing.

The next day they arrived at their first string, and Andi stood next to the rail waiting for the first set of buoy's to come close. She was anxious to see if they had found the crab. It was a gorgeous day out, the sun shining, with hardly a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for fishing, but Andi wasn't in the mood.

"I'm guessing a 50 average." Matt said, smiling.

"I'm going for a 75." Edgar said, holding the hook.

"I'm guessing a 20." Andi said with a smile.

"Quit being a pessimist." Nick said to her, watching her from the sorting table.

"I don't know how to be optimistic." She said, glancing over at him.

Andi watched as Edgar threw the hook and brought in the buoy bags. He put the line in the block and they waited to see what the fate of the string was. When it was brought up, Andi leaned over the rail to see what the pot contained, and she put her fists up in the air.

"We got crab?" Norman asked, excited.

"No! The pessimist wins!" She yelled sarcastically, not really happy for being right. It was one time that she wished that she was wrong.

"I miss the happy go lucky Andi. Where did she go?" Matt asked, sorting the small amount of crab that laid on the sorting table.

"She disappeared the day that Blake cheated on her." She said, moving the pot to its spot on deck, since they were moving the string.

"Well she needs to come back. We're over it." Edgar said, getting ready to throw the hook again.

Andrea groaned.

"If you are going to jinx us, I would rather you not be on deck." Edgar added as the next pot came over with hardly any crab in it.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She said, apologizing.

Edgar eyed her as the two of them opened the crab pot, the crab spilling out.

"I want to see you smile, and be cheery." He said.

"Why? You don't." She said, giving him a fake smile.

"We aren't talking about me." He said, smiling at her. "I want you to skip between pots. I want to see you cheerful. I don't want to see a scowl on your face anymore."

"Or else what?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Do we need to remind you how salmon season went?"

Andi made a face.

"It starts now, bug." He said.

Andi plastered a smile on her face.

"I hate you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Aw, I love you too." He said with a grin.

Andi, for the next few hours, tried her best to stay cheery, and as time went on, the crab in the pots started to increase, which put everyone in a great mood.

"See, you're bad vibes were scaring the crab off!" Matt said, smiling at Andi.

Andi flipped Matt off, being sure to smile while doing so, and he laughed at her.

"I wish I had a camera for that. That was a priceless look you just gave me."

"Gotta' stay happy for King Edgar." She said, smiling.

Edgar laughed at the comment, the higher numbers in the crab pots putting everyone in a good mood. Even Sig was in high spirits, but they were short lived when an Arctic storm started to go through. Sig had no thoughts of stopping either, and pushed them until their pots were all fished through and soaking again.

"I can't feel my body." Matt said after their strings as they sat in the ready room, waiting to start back up again. They had been going non-stop without a break for 28 hours by that point, and Sig wasn't ready to give them a break.

"I need a good pick me up." Jake said.

"What would do it for ya'?" Andrea asked, lighting a cigarette.

"A weeks worth of sleep." Jake responded.

"A lap dance." Matt said at the same time.

Everyone looked over at Matt, and then busted out laughing.

"What? Neither of us are getting one anytime soon, so I guess we're both fucked."

"So, you are saying if I stood up and gave you a lap dance right now, you would be raring to go for another 28 hours?" Andi asked, smiling.

"I guess we won't know until we try it, eh?" Matt asked with a sly smile.

Andrea stood up, raingear still all on, and started to shake her ass in Matt's face, everyone laughing at the sight. It wasn't the best dance, which was what she was going for, but it got laughs out of everyone.

Matt slapped her ass, laughing.

"It won't get me going for 28 more hours, but it'll get me going for a bit." He joked.

"Those were my best moves too." She said, dancing a little where she was standing.

"Oh yeah. You'll get all the guys with those moves." Matt joked.

"If I fit my ass in a tight dress, I sure will." She responded, taking her seat back.

"You, in a dress?" Matt asked, laughing. "I was surprised you showed up to your wedding in a wedding dress."

"I can dress up when I want too. Would prefer not to, but I can do it."

"Yeah right."

"She actually does clean up nicely. It's a rare sight to see, but it does happen." Edgar said. "It comes around as often as a pot with 150 keepers in it."

"Rare." Norman said.

"You know what, because of that, I am going to wear dresses more often."

"That'll happen the day I become captain of this boat." Edgar said, laughing.

"I will become captain on this boat before you, and that will never happen." Andrea said, giving her uncle a funny look.

"Then that just shows you when you will wear dresses on a regular basis, huh?"

Andi laughed.

"You're probably right." She said.

"You don't need to change a thing, Andi." Nick said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Nick." She said, smiling at him.

The crew worked tirelessly for the next 15 hours before Sig finally gave in and let them get a couple hour sleep in. Andi immediately stripped her wet clothes off and threw on a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed. When she woke up, she smelt the breakfast that was cooking in the galley. She slowly crawled out of bed to see Matt making breakfast for everyone.

"Need help?" Andi asked sleepily.

"Sure. Want to start cracking the eggs into the bowl?" He asked.

Andi did so, throwing the shells into the trash.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her, glancing over at her.

"I'm good." She said with a smile.

"You seem to have calmed down since the Blake fiasco."

She nodded.

"Mike's a good guy." He said. "I have always liked him."

"Yeah, he is." She said, cracking another egg.

"Gonna' be honest. I always liked Blake as well, but there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on that bothered me about him."

She glanced over at him.

"But he was a good guy. However, Mike is a different story. Always liked the guy. He's the better one for you, definitely."

"Thanks."

"Now, there is a better guy for you, but if you want to settle for Mike, I won't stop you." He said with a smile.

"And who is that guy?" She asked, eying him.

"Me, of course." He joked.

Andrea laughed. She went up to him and put her arm around him.

"You will always be number one to me!" She said, laughing.

"I tell everyone you're my boat wife." He said, laughing.

"What does your girlfriend think of that?"

"Not a thing. What can she say? She knows I do nothing with you on this thing. The cameras prove that fact."

Andi laughed.

"Just thought I'd give you my two cents though." He said, getting serious again.

Andrea smiled at him, going back to cracking eggs.

"You have been bitchy since the whole cheating thing." He said, glancing at her. "However, I saw you with Mike. He makes you happy."

She nodded. "He does."

"Then fuck Blake. Who cares what he thinks. All he did was hurt you. Why do you care?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You need to think about what makes you happy for a change. Blake will get over it. He's just upset because he fucked up."

"Thanks, Matt." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm just saying." He said, then smiled at her.

"How many eggs am I cracking?" She asked, when she realized she had gone through the whole carton.

"You're good. We'll eat it, don't worry."

Andrea smiled at him as he handed her a whisk.

"Now add milk, and start stirring."

"How much milk?" She asked, giving him an uneasy look.

Matt laughed.

"You are something else, little one." He said, pouring milk into the bowl. "Now stir."

Andi started to mix the eggs, smiling to herself. She couldn't be upset anymore about everything, because Matt was right.

* * *

There you have it!!! PLEASE review! It gives me warm fuzzies whenever I read them. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Final chapter!!! I had SO much fun writing this story!!! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. PLEASE review!!! I love reading what you have to say!! :)

* * *

Andrea sat at the table, playing with her napkin, waiting for her guest to arrive. She was nervous, but knew what she was getting ready to do was the right thing. She watched the front door to the restaurant, waiting for the familiar face, but was not looking forwards to what was to come. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt sick to her stomach, but was ready to get it over with.

She then watched as Blake entered the restaurant. He spotted her almost immediately, and walked over to the table she was sitting at. He didn't look pleased to be there, but she was grateful that he came.

"Hey." She said, looking up at him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, making small talk.

"I'm alright." She said, watching him take a seat across from her.

"What's going on?" He asked. She could tell he didn't want to be there.

"I wanted to apologize." She said. "I shouldn't have handled things the way that I did, and it was not fair to you."

He nodded.

"I should have gone with my feelings and not have waited until the actual wedding to call things off. I was just trying to convince myself that I could trust you, but I just couldn't."

He didn't look at her, just down at his hands.

"I love you, very much Blake. Those feelings will probably always be there, but we can't stay together. It wouldn't be fair to both of us."

He nodded.

"You never were the same after you took me back." He admitted. "I was just holding onto the fact that things could get better, but they didn't."

Andrea nodded.

"And with Mike…" She started to say.

"Hey, what happens in your personal life is just that, personal. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I was just hurt." He said.

"I should have still been the one to tell you. You shouldn't have found out the way you did. I still don't know who sent that picture to you."

"It's not important." He replied, glancing over at her.

"Sure it is. I need to know whose ass I need to kick. I told everyone I wanted to be the one who told you. You deserved that much."

"For the way I acted, I didn't deserve respect. I deserved a swift kick in the ass."

She stifled a smile, looking down at her hands.

"I just hope, that in time, we can be friends down the road. We have been through a lot together." She said, watching him.

He nodded.

"I may need time, but we can work towards that." He said, watching her.

Andi sighed, grabbing her purse. She then grabbed a small box, handing it to him. He opened it to reveal the engagement ring.

"I thought you pawned it." He said, looking at her.

"I just said that because I was mad. I knew that it was your grandmothers. I would never do that to you."

He smiled a small smile, looking at the ring.

"Thanks." He said, glancing at her. "And you really aren't an insensitive bitch."

Andi smiled at the comment.

The two stood up to leave at that point. She had nothing else she wanted to say. She felt better after the conversation, and where things were left off. She knew she couldn't leave things the way they were left off up in Dutch Harbor.

They walked outside and turned to each other. Andi wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, and he held onto her.

"If you need anything, I will always be there." He said to her softly.

She nodded.

"Tell me who sent you the picture." She said, smiling a small smile at him. She didn't have to know who sent it to her, but she was curious as hell.

"One of your friends on the Time Bandit, that's all I'm going to say." He said, giving him a small smile.

She frowned at the thought of one of the guys she worked with did exactly what she asked them not to do.

"Don't worry about it, honestly. Would we be standing here right now as decent as we are if he didn't do it?"

"I don't know. I just know that if you don't tell me, each and every one of them is gonna' get their asses kicked when I see them again."

"You talk to them then. I'm not gonna' rat them out."

She nodded, sighing, knowing she wasn't going to get the information out of him at that point.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she watched as he got into his car and drove off. She sighed, then got into her own car and drove away. She headed down the street and pulled up to her place. She was renting a small two bedroom house that was not far from her parents house. She parked her car and walked inside and was greeted by a smiling face.

"How'd it go?" Mike asked her. He was sitting on her couch, watching TV.

"A lot better than I had anticipated." She responded, walking over and sitting next to him.

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Did you know one of the guys on your boat sent the picture?"

"What picture?"

"You know what picture." She said, eying him.

"I did know that." He said, shaking his head.

"Who is it?"

He smiled at her.

"And don't tell me it was you."

"It wasn't. How could I take a picture of ourselves?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I have already said something to them, so there is no need for you to get angry."

"I just want to know."

"So you can go off on your tirade and freak out on them? I don't think so."

She made a face at him.

"It would accomplish nothing. What has happened, has happened. Can't change it now."

"You should be on my side, not theirs." She said, trying to hide her smile.

"I choose to be neutral in this case."

"You are no fun, you know that?"

He laughed at her.

"How ya' feeling, besides all of that?" He asked after a long silence.

She nodded, a smile crossing her face.

"Perfect. I couldn't be happier right now." She answered. She smiled at him, because for the first time in a long time, she was telling the truth.

After time, Blake and Andi were able to forget everything that had happened between them, and ended up becoming good friends. Blake was even invited, and showed up, to Mike and Andi's wedding one year later, where she finally said "I do".

Andrea eventually found out who sent the picture, and ended up super gluing Andy to the captains chair as a thank you gift for all of her troubles. From what she heard, he ended up having to cut his clothes off to get up from the chair, and they had to buy a new captains chair to replace the old one, since his clothes never did come off fully. She is still waiting for his retaliation.

* * *

There you have it!!! PLEASE tell me what you think!!! I love to hear any and all comments! I'm sad it came to an end, but all good things must come to an end, right? Also, please check out my new story "The Ride of a Lifetime" and tell me what you think of that one! :)


End file.
